Secrets
by hiriki
Summary: Porque tudo se resumia a Botan, Hiei, e seus segredos. HieixBotan
1. Secret 1: Her Fear, His Mask

**YuYu Hakusho não me pertence, a obra e todos os seus personagens são criações de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

~Notas:  
- Essa fanfic foi idealizada enquanto eu sofria com a maldita da insônia que me persegue. Por isso, me perdoem por alguma possível falha.  
- O casal é um pouco incomum, mas é o meu preferido de todos os casais do mundo. Ever.

Não era do seu feitio escutar atrás de portas. Nunca fora. Não que ela não tivesse tido, uma vez ou outra, vontade de fazer isso; mas ela não achava correto. E tudo o que era certo e errado incomodava Botan, incomodava demais, porque fazia parte da sua 'profissão' - por assim dizer - ser correta. Algumas vezes, sentia raiva daquilo, e queria simplesmente quebrar as regras, dar asas a sua curiosidade. Mas aquela não era uma dessas vezes.

Se não era, porque ela estava ali? Uma guia espiritual não precisava ficar grudada numa porta. Principalmente quando se tratava da porta da sala de seu superior. Bom, Koenma era baixinho, mas continuava sendo seu superior. Irritou-se com aqueles pensamentos, sacudindo a cabeça com força para afastá-los. Não estava encostada naquela porta porque queria escutar alguma coisa proibida. A sua única vontade era entrar naquela sala; e, ao mesmo tempo, sair correndo dali. Por quê? As razões eram bem simples, de fato. Queria entrar apenas para poder cumprir em paz suas incubências, entregar relatórios, monologar sobre coisas que eram do interesse do Reikai - ou deveriam ser -, apenas isso. E, ao mesmo tempo, queria sair correndo pelo o que havia _dentro_ daquela sala.

Não sabia dizer como aquilo havia ocorrido. Se alguém tivesse lhe perguntado, provavelmente Botan ainda estaria estática, pensando numa resposta adequada. Não havia resposta; simplesmente era. Desde que o vira pela primeira vez, não fazia muito tempo, sentira um medo horrível dele. _Ele_. Antes, quando pronunciava o nome dele sem conhecê-lo, apenas sabendo que se tratava de um bandido do Makai, não sentia tanto medo. Os nomes não lhe davam medo. Quando teve oportunidade de encontrá-lo, porém, as coisas mudaram. Na sua mente, Jangashi Hiei - era esse o nome do ladrão do Makai, pelo o que ela sabia - deveria ser um youkai monstruoso e cruel, sem escrúpulos e sem coração também. Deveria ter qualquer coisa de monstruoso, como cuspir fogo, soltar os braços, ou qualquer coisa a mais que a imaginação fértil de Botan pudesse arquitetar. Bom, não era assim. Quando viu aquele garoto de cabelos negros e revoltos, com olhos rubros que emitiam uma frieza contrária a sua cor, não precisou de muito tempo para descobrir que ele era cruel, sem escrúpulos, e aparentemente sem coração também; mas não se podia chamá-lo de monstruoso. E foi exatamente esse detalhe que assustou Botan. Como alguém tão terrível poderia ser tão baixo e com aqueles cabelos bonitos? Botan gostara do jeito dos cabelos dele; eram engraçados. E, reunindo todos aqueles fatores, ela acreditava ter uma base sólida para provar que seu medo tinha uma razão de ser: Hiei era simplesmente assustador. Escondia-se por trás daquela aparência neutra, como um monstro esconde-se atrás de uma máscara. Aquilo fazia Botan crer que, a qualquer momento, ele podia fugir de sua máscara, e revelar o quão terrível ele era. E era exatamente isso que fazia com que ela o temesse.

E também era por isso que ela estava parada agora. Estaria lá dentro, na sala de Koenma, se não fosse pela voz de Hiei. Aquela voz fria e meio surda, que, mesmo tendo sido escutada apenas uma vez, fora o bastante para ser gravada nas memórias de Botan, tamanho era o seu medo. De início, assustara-se ao deduzir que Hiei estava ali, no Reikai, e a primeira coisa que deduziu foi que ele provavelmente estaria esganando Koenma ali. Depois, lembrou-se que Yusuke havia derrotado o outro. Pelo o que podia escutar, Koenma dizia algumas coisas sobre a pena que ele deveria cumprir, ao que Hiei respondia apenas com 'Hn'. Era uma resposta que combinava com ele, pensou Botan: era um som pequeno e frio, tal qual seu dono.

E era desde que escutara aquela voz que Botan encontrava-se agora onde estava, ainda sem coragem de se mover. Mesmo depois de derrotado por Yusuke, Hiei ainda inspirava um grande medo em Botan. A guia espiritual piscou, assustada, ao ouvir a deixa de Koenma mandando Hiei sair, enquanto a porta se abria com um clique abafado. Ela se endireitou, sem recuar, tentando parecer o mais firme possível, enquanto suas pernas hesitavam. A sua frente, podia distinguir, em segundo plano, Koenma, afundado na costumeira poltrona, os braços esticados como sempre, parecendo extremamente cansado pelo trabalho, enquanto soltava resmungos de descontentamento. Em primeiro plano, estava Hiei. A aparência estava idêntica a da primeira vez que Botan o vira, excetuando que ele parecia ter se curado dos ferimentos rendidos pela luta com Yusuke. Seus olhos de pupilas rubras, inicialmente, miravam o vazio com um tédio indescritível. Seus movimentos apresentavam-se lentos e calmos, muito diferentes do que realmente eram. E, ou por sentir o olhar da guia espiritual grudado em si, ou por mera distração, os olhos dele desviaram-se do nada e miraram Botan.

Não era um olhar cheio de significados submersos, tampouco expostos; não havia ódio, nem carinho, nem frieza, nem vida. Não havia nada. Os olhos vazios dele contrastavam violentamente com os olhos dela, tão coloridos e vivos, e que estampavam seus sentimentos na cara. E, por trazer esses sentimentos tão expostos, que na mesma hora ele percebeu o quanto aquela mulher o temia.

E Botan também pôde notar que ele descobrira o seu temor. Não notou nada em especial, de certa forma; se Hiei tivesse contido a si mesmo, e não demonstrasse nenhuma mudança na expressão morta que carregava, ela jamais teria percebido que o outro descobrira o seu medo. Mas Hiei não se conteve. Ele não era alguém que precisava se conter, porque nunca sentira algo forte o bastante que precisasse ser contido. Naquele momento, porém, ele se alegrou com o medo de Botan. Ele gostava de inspirar medo, nem que fosse em um cachorro. Aquilo lhe fazia bem, como se alimentasse sua vaidade. E, por nunca ter precisado se conter durante toda a sua vida, ele não o fez naquele momento. Ele sorriu, deixando transparecer na face seu contentamento sádico. Não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder. O sorriso produziu o efeito desejado; ele apenas assustou ainda mais Botan. Os olhos dela pareciam aumentados agora, arregalados de medo e hesitação. E tudo aquilo não durou mais que um segundo. Ele não precisou de mais de um segundo para descobrir o quanto aquela mulher lhe temia, e ela não precisou de tempo nenhum para perceber que seu medo crescera e avultava agora como um monstro. Um monstro sem máscara.

Não passou daquilo. Hiei seguiu em frente, os passos secos ecoando na mente de Botan, ainda assustada. Ele dobrou pelo corredor e desapareceu, sem olhar para trás. Os olhos dela, porém, ainda o miravam, como os olhos de uma caça miram desesperadamente seu predador, rezando para que ele suma. E ele realmente tinha sumido, agora.

- Ei, Botan, o que você está fazendo parada aí?

Era a voz de Koenma. Botan virou-se maquinalmente, sem perceber que apertava uma mão contra a outra. Koenma não olhava para a guia; continuava estirado na poltrona, de olhos fechados, num retrato perfeito de um chefe cansado. Botan caminhou silenciosamente até a mesa dele, o cérebro ainda tentando processar o que viera fazer ali; o medo afetava sua coordenação.

Agora, eles tinham um segredo. Um único segundo, que pertencera apenas a ambos, um momento de medo e satisfação pessoal. Ninguém reparara naquele segundo, ninguém repara no quanto ele passara lentamente: apenas Hiei e Botan. Era o segredo deles, um segredo que não havia como ser expresso em palavras. Botan pousou as mãos sobre a escrivaninha a sua frente; ambas tremiam. Seu rosto assustado mirou o espaço do tampo da mesa que repousava entre suas mãos, e sua boca abria-se num esgar trêmulo de susto. E a sua mente indagava se Hiei também guardaria aquele segredo.

**N.A.: Eu me esforcei para fazer esse capítulo, mas me passou a impressão que ficou muito tedioso. Sinceramente espero estar errada D8 Anyway, gostei muito de escrevê-lo, porque mesmo se passando num espaço de tempo curto, me permitiu explorar muitas coisas. Espero que continuem acompanhando a fanfic, e deixem reviews com suas opiniões, vão me fazer muito feliz *o***

A propósito, a tradução do título do capítulo seria algo como "O medo dela, a máscara dele". Não sei porque botei os títulos em inglês xD


	2. Secret 2: The Sister

A calçada fria acolhia os passos incertos de Botan. Ela não conseguia pensar direito enquanto caminhava; caminhar não era algo que lhe empolgasse muito. Precisava de um estímulo maior para poder refletir com calma; basicamente, precisava voar.

Andou até alcançar uma alameda escura, onde ninguém podia vê-la. Botan subiu no seu remo, e alçou vôo nos céus. Imediatamente, sentiu uma onda de calma possuindo-a; o céu lhe fazia bem. Seus pensamentos, até então presos numa redoma imaginária, puderam voar junto a ela.

Acabara de receber sua nova missão junto a Yusuke. As instruções haviam vindo através de um vídeo; pelo o que pudera ver, tudo se resumia em resgatar uma koorime chamada Yukina das mãos de um impiedoso bandido que se utilizava das lágrimas da koorime para ganhar dinheiro; isso porque as lágrimas dela se materializavam em pedras caríssimas, conhecidas como pedras Hirui. Essa era a história. Ou pelo menos, parte dela.

A parte que preocupava Botan não era aquela. Enquanto voava, rumo a mansão do homem que deveriam desmascarar e derrotar, ela pensava no final do vídeo.

"Yukina é irmã de Hiei."

Era uma frase curta e simples, mal chegava a ser uma oração. Essa frase, porém, poderia vir a causar muitas dores de cabeça; alguém extremamente... apaixonado por Yukina não tomara conhecimento dessa frase. Isso poderia vir a ser desastroso.

Por outro lado, era cômico pensar que Hiei tinha uma irmã aparentemente sensível e bonita como Yukina: era como imaginar um monstro que escondia uma pequena florzinha. Na mente de Botan, era absurdo imaginar alguém ruim ter uma família; se tivesse, provavelmente seria uma família de monstros. Talvez Hiei não fosse tão ruim assim, ponderou ela. Talvez o medo que alimentara durante todo aquele tempo fosse algo sem razão de ser.

- Onna.

O chamado curto e seco a assustou, ao reconhecer o timbre daquela voz; era Hiei. Retirou todos os pensamentos. Não, sem dúvida, ele era muito mal.

- H-Hiei! - a voz dela saiu esganiçada; teria escorregado do remo, não fossem suas mãos ágeis. Olhou para o lado, um pouco abaixo, e reconheceu o koorime. Corria numa velocidade impressionante, um pouco reduzida, porém, para poder acompanhar o ritmo dela. - O que... você...?

- Não faça essa cara horrorosa para mim - disse ele, curto e frio como sempre. Botan enrugou a testa, indignada. - Escute. Não diga a Yusuke nem aquele idiota de cabelo laranja que estou indo salvar Yukina.

- Se você não queria que eu dissesse, não precisava ter me contado - comentou Botan, descontraída. Um segundo depois se arrependeu: o medo que sentia do koorime possuía-a mais uma vez.

- Hunf. Estamos indo pelo mesmo caminho, Onna, quase na mesma velocidade. Era de se esperar que uma hora ou outra você reparasse na minha presença, e, provavelmente, comentasse isso com aqueles dois. Mas, pelo visto, esperei demais de você.

- E-eu...! - Botan calou-se, mastigando as palavras, impulsionada mais uma vez pelo medo. Maldito fosse. - Mas por que você não quer que eu conte, Hiei?

- Não faça perguntas, onna. Apenas obedeça, se gosta de viver.

A guia espiritual sentiu as mãos suarem, enquanto ela repelia mentalmente o medo. Continuaram o caminho, silenciosos; ela, no céu, voando num remo. Ele, por terra, agora um pouco mais rápido que ela. De vez em quando, Botan baixava os orbes rosados para olhá-lo, como uma autodefesa; Hiei, por sua vez, não a olhou em momento algum. Seus olhos pareciam um pouco perdidos; miravam o vazio à sua frente, sem se importar com mais nada, chegando a fazer com que ele tropeçasse algumas vezes nas saliências do solo. Vendo-o daquele jeito, Botan chegava a pensar que ele estava concentrando toda a sua preocupação na irmã. Descartou a ideia em pouco tempo; assustador do jeito que era, ele preocupava-se apenas consigo mesmo.

Um pouco depois de constatar isso, Botan ouviu um ruído um pouco abaixo de si; pareciam galhos se partindo. Pestanejou lentamente e olhou para baixo, surpreendendo-se: em um momento, Hiei corria, desatento a tudo mais, a mente fixada em algum outro lugar; no outro instante, ele estava caído no meio de alguns arbustos selvagens, uma queda violenta.

A guia espiritual soltou um gritinho assustado, antes de pular do remo para ajudar o outro, o medo um pouco esquecido. Quando ela chegou exatamente onde ele estava, Hiei levantava-se, um pouco atordoado e carrancudo, apertando o braço esquerdo; havia um corte ali, e sua cara estava suja de terra.

- Hiei! O que diabos você tem? - Botan tentou ver o machucado, mas ele puxou bruscamente o braço dos dedos dela.

- Me deixe, onna. Não tenho nada. - ele esfregou as mãos no rosto, tentando limpar a terra. Seus olhos estavam estranhos: eram olhos preocupdos. A guia espiritual espantou-se ao constatar isso.

Hiei levantou-se de todo, amaldiçoando os galhos e os arbustos. Ia voltar a correr. Antes disso, virou-se para Botan.

- Continue você também. Não temos nenhum tempo a perder.

- H-Hai...

E, de repente, ela entendeu tudo. O motivo do tropeço, dos olhos cheios de preocupação, da desatenção. O motivo se resumia em uma palavra: Yukina. Era por ela, por sua irmã, que ele se preocupava, chegando ao ponto de esquecer de tudo o mais. Era impactante, era surpreendente, mas era verdade. Botan sempre percebia aqueles sentimentos com facilidade; era o mesmo sentimento fraternal que ela movia por Yusuke. O seu medo pareceu infundado, pelo menos a maior parte dele. Ela percebeu que criara um conceito errado de Hiei em sua cabeça; ele não era um monstro desprovido de coração. E tinha amor por alguém; amava sua irmã, e queria vê-la bem. O coração de Botan encheu-se de solidariedade, e ela sentiu uma compaixão estranha pelo koorime que corria perto dela. Ficou tão distraída que foi a sua vez de bater em alguma coisa; chocou-se com violência contra uma árvore, desabando no chão com um estrondo seco.

- I-Isso dói... - resmungava ela, levantando-se precariamente. Assustou-se ao ver Hiei a poucos passos de distância, olhando-a com certo desprezo mesclado de orgulho.

- Tente usar o pouco de cérebro que você tem para pelo menos se manter de pé, onna. Que cena mais deprimente.

- Do que você está falando?! Você caiu há uns cinco minut...

Mas ele não estava mais escutando; virara-se e voltara a correr, com passadas ágeis. "Esse Hiei", pensou ela, "ele sempre tenta me assustar. Acho que ele pensa que eu não sei o ponto fraco dele". A imagem de Yukina revirberou em sua mente, e, de repente, ela sentiu-se mais feliz. O medo, o olhar que virara o segredo mudo deles, tudo estava muito bem guardado.

Chegaram em campo aberto. A mansão que encerrava Yukina estava a poucos quilômetros; Hiei mirava-a com um olhar seco. Botan pousou ao lado dele.

- É aqui? - quis saber ela. Ele não respondeu. - Acho que estamos um pouquinho atrasados. Yusuke e Kuwabara já devem estar por aqui!

Hiei não prestava mais atenção. Afastava-se, sozinho, sem desgrudar os olhos da mansão, como se esperasse que ela desaparecesse a qualquer momento.

- Hiei! - chamou a guia espiritual. - Onde diabos você está indo?!

Ele virou-se para ela maquinalmente.

- Já lhe disse o que devia, onna. Não conte que estou aqui para aqueles dois. Eu vou sozinho e farei do meu jeito.

- Mas...!

- Não conte sobre Yukina ser minha irmã também. Guarde esse segredo, onna.

Sem mais palavras, ele saltou para uma árvore, e desta para outra, e para outra, rondando a mansão.

Botan sentiu vontade de ir atrás dele, arrastá-lo pelos cabelos e tentar ajuizá-lo a sua maneira, explicando que um trabalho em equipe rendia muito mais que meras investidas solitárias. Lembrou-se, porém, do koorime tropeçando no arbusto, dos seus orbes cheios de preocupação e da sua fronte desatenta. Ele era o irmão; devia sentir necessidade de ir sozinho, e ninguém tinha o direito de atrapalhá-lo. De certo modo, ela entendia.

E ela guardaria mais um segredo: o segredo da afeição dele.


	3. Secret 3: Sorrow, Kindness and Pride

**Nota: esse capítulo se passa durante o episódio 30 de YYH.**

O Torneio das Trevas era algo realmente monstruoso. Essa era a opinião de Botan, que formou-se quase instantaneamente, no momento em que ela adentrou o estádio, e essa opinião se aprofundou cada vez mais, com o decorrer das lutas. Apesar de tudo, ela estava segura que o Time Urameshi não enfrentaria nenhum problema sério; suas únicas preocupações eram Kuwabara - que parecia muito mais propenso a perder qualquer luta que fosse com aquele espírito desastrado que ele tinha - e Yusuke, porque ela sempre acabava se preocupando com o melhor amigo, de uma forma ou outra. E, por alguma razão, ele estava dormindo. Quanto a Hiei e Kurama, ela acreditava que não precisava se preocupar. Apenas achava.

As primeiras lutas transcorreram de forma calma; tanto Yusuke quanto os outros já haviam enfrentado lutas bem mais difíceis. Na primeira rodada, o Time Urameshi lutava contra o Time Rokuyukai. Botan surpreendeu-se ao ver quem seria o adversário de Hiei: era Zeru, um homem de cabelos louros e olhos nada amistosos. Não que os olhos de Hiei fossem diferentes. Pela frieza que ambos emanavam, Botan supôs que seria uma luta violenta e horrível; a ideia lhe causou tremores. Apesar de tudo, ainda torcia por Hiei: não apenas por ele fazer parte do time de Yusuke, mas também pela recente descoberta da guia espiritual sobre o parentesco entre ele e Yukina. Com certeza, lá, enterrado nos ermos daquela alma manchada pela violência, havia um sentimento bom, que ele nutria pela irmã - agora já segura, resgatada pelos garotos que lutavam ali - e que o fizera ir salvá-la.

A luta começou em pé de igualdade. Zeru e Hiei se atacavam, sem muita intensidade, apenas testando um ao outro. Botan sentia-se feliz por poder presenciar a luta de perto, logo ali, ao lado da arena; não gostava muito de lutas - principalmente quando estas envolviam os seus amigos -, mas aquela luta em especial não lhe preocupava, porque ela tinha certeza de quem ganharia. A natureza feroz de Hiei era imbatível.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que ela tenha se assustado tanto, ao ver o fogo alaranjado emitido por Zeru atingir o koorime em cheio. Ou talvez tenha sido por outro motivo. Era estranho ver Hiei, o monstro que ela arquitetara na sua mente, formado apenas por muito ódio e uma parcela mínima de afeto, ferido como estava. Ele berrava, enquanto o fogo envolvia seu corpo impiedosamente, queimando-o, matando-o. Por vários minutos, os orbes rosados de Botan miraram a cena, inconformados com o que viam. Há algum tempo, se ela presenciasse aquela mesma cena, não sentiria nada em especial; talvez até achasse bom, ver o monstro frio e retraído que tanto lhe amedrontara ser destruído de forma rápida. Mas agora, a cena aparentava um horror indescritível aos seus olhos. Porque o monstro não era um monstro - era apenas alguém que lhe assustava, querendo ou não. E aquele "monstro" estava lutando ao lado de seus amigos, jogara a máscara de orgulho fora, apenas para lutar do mesmo lado que eles. E o afeto dele, o afeto que não necessitava ser correspondido pela irmã, que sequer sabia de sua existência, esse afeto parecia queimar e morrer junto com ele. O segredo deles, o segundo, estava morrendo.

O corpo de Hiei caiu com um baque surdo no chão. Botan não olhava; seus olhos nervosos fixavam algum pedaço da grama verde abaixo de seus pés, apenas para não presenciar aquela cena. Pelo silêncio que se fazia no estádio e os murmúrios assustados que ecoavam por ali, porém, ela podia ter uma certa ideia do horror da cena.

Ouviu a narradora dizer algumas palavras murchas e sem sentido, as quais ela não gravou a pronúncia. Na sua mente, ecoavam as palavras de Hiei, na ocasião em que haviam se encontrado, para salvar Yukina.

_"Escute. Não diga a Yusuke nem aquele idiota de cabelo laranja que estou indo salvar Yukina."_

_"Eu vou sozinho e farei do meu jeito."_

Odiava ter que admitir isso para si mesma, mas sentia pena dele. Sentia uma pena horrível de Hiei, naquele momento, no estado em que se encontrava. Não era difícil para ela sentir pena de alguém; mas era raro que ela sentisse pena por alguém que lhe inspirasse tanto medo. Assustou-se com os próprios sentimentos.

Teve um susto maior, porém, ao ouvir a voz de Hiei pronunciando-se fria e arrastada como sempre, interrompendo uma frase qualquer da narradora. Primeiramente, a guia espiritual alimentou a possibilidade de estar enlouquecendo; em seguida, os gritos de surpresa liberados pela plateia lhe deram a certeza que ela não era a única que escutava a voz do koorime; ele estava vivo. Como conseguira isso, ela não fazia a menor ideia. Observou o vulto dele, em pé, agora usando a voz fria mesclada de palavras mortas para assustar Zeru. Essa era, afinal, a especialidade dele: impôr medo, caos, desespero. E, pela primeira vez na vida, Botan se sentiu aliviada e alegre ao ouvir aquela voz seca e baixa.

Hiei não perdeu um minuto sequer; rapidamente, liberou a técnica do Ensatsu Kokuryuu-ha, ainda não muito bem adaptada; mesmo depois de muito tempo, Botan ainda conseguiria se lembrar das chamas negras flamejando ao redor de seu conjurador, enquanto ele admitia com a mesma voz fria que não tinha um controle total sobre a técnica. O que era quase um milagre, se considerado o orgulho implacável de Hiei.

Poucos minutos depois, um dragão negro colossal levantava-se e levava Zeru, a bocarra escancarada. O dragão, após executar sua tarefa, rapidamente desfez-se em chamas, como se nunca estivesse estado ali. A única marca que deixara fora a marca de Zeru, na parede, o contorno do seu corpo, desintegrado e morto agora. Do outro lado da arena, Hiei observava o próprio braço direito, que, pelo uso da técnica, ficara num estado lastimável: queimara quase até o cotovelo. Apesar disso, ele não pareceu muito incomodado com aquilo; lançou um olhar um pouco surpreso e curioso para o braço, antes de saltar para a fora da arena, vencedor da luta, os olhos já frios e sem vida novamente.

Hiei desvencilhou-se das congratulações dos amigos, indo se prostrar num canto qualquer da parede, aninhando o braço queimado com o outro braço. Botan se aproximou, com seu ar alegre e satisfeito de sempre.

- Nossa! Você fez um estrago bem feio agora no braço, Hiei. Como vai conseguir lutar nas próximas vezes?

- Hn. Isso é problema meu, Onna. - respondeu ele, desinteressado.

- Ah! Você não pode agir assim! - Botan sorriu, de forma amistosa. Os olhos de Hiei levantaram-se para fitá-la, cheios de indiferença. - Eu posso enfaixar para você, se quiser. Já tive de cuidar de alguns ferimentos do Yusuke, eu sei como se faz!

Ela abriu mais um sorriso, tentando passar segurança. Não sabia ao certo porque estava se oferecendo para aquele serviço; talvez fosse a pena que ainda sentia dele. Ou talvez, ser tão prestativa e humilde em qualquer ocasião fosse algo de sua própria índole.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Onna. Tenho plena capacidade de fazer isso sozinho. - ele concluiu a frase, lançando um olhar que dizia algo como "saia logo daqui, você me assusta com essa estranheza, mulher". Botan suspirou, emburrada, e se afastou um pouco dele, ainda se perguntando porque tinha que ser tão gentil com alguém que simplesmente não merecia.

E agora, ele guardava, como se fosse um segredo, a gentileza dela. Do mesmo modo, ela guardava o orgulho dele.

Mas nenhum dos dois sentimentos chegavam a ser secretos, porque ninguém desconhecia a gentileza de Botan e a arrogância de Hiei.

Bom, haveriam outras oportunidades de guardar segredos.

**N.A.: Eu não gostei muito desse capítulo, porque a maior parte dele aconteceu, de fato, no episódio 30, e a única coisa que eu fiz foi deixá-lo pela visão da Botan; apenas o final eu arquitetei, por assim dizer xD Eu também não gostei porque não houve nenhuma grande interação entre os personagens, então... o próximo capítulo será bem melhor, já tenho um esboço dele, será totalmente original (ou seja, uma cena que não há no anime). Acredito que escrevei e lançarei-o amanhã mesmo. Espero que estejam gostando, e não deixem de mandar reviews com as opiniões! *-***


	4. Secret 4: A Little Submission

Pela porta, vinham sons de conversas e risos. Eram vozes despreocupadas, que Hiei conhecia bem. As mãos do koorime estavam pousadas na porta do quarto de hotel, e ele escutava, atento, sem saber direito o que fazer. Não acreditava que estava realmente disposto a se submeter a uma situação tão ridícula. Em toda a sua vida, nunca precisara realmente da ajuda de ninguém... e a última pessoa que ele achava que poderia ter alguma utilidade algum dia era ela.

O koorime suspirou, irritado. "Se eu fizer isso, não vai ser como se eu estivesse pedindo ajuda a ela. Claro que não", ele tentava convencer a si mesmo, em pensamentos. "Não há nada de errado nisso. Ela continua sendo a idiota inútil de sempre. Eu odeio ter que me rebaixar a essa Onna". Bufou, apertando a maçaneta com uma violência desnecessária entre os dedos queimados, que doeram de uma forma desagradável, fazendo-o se lembrar o porquê de estar ali, ferindo o que havia de mais precioso e influente nele: o seu orgulho.

Por fim, Hiei decidiu entrar no quarto. Não via nenhum grande problema nisso, pois, afinal, fazia parte do Time Urameshi, e provavelmente aquele bando de gente adoraria ter a oportunidade de jogar piadinhas na cara dele, uma vez que estivessem em sua companhia. Entrou discreto e sem fazer barulho; em qualquer outra ocasião, jamais entraria ali sem ter um motivo específico para estar naquele lugar, uma meta. E, de fato, ele tinha uma meta; esperava que estar ali, naquele ambiente, pudesse ajudá-lo a cumprir aquela meta... por mais humilhante que ela fosse.

Quando entrou, Kuwabara foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-lo, com um grito esganiçado de alegria, perguntando se o koorime não iria parabenizá-lo pelo desempenho que tivera naquele dia, no Torneio das Trevas. Hiei bufou, em resposta, e foi enfiar-se num canto qualquer da janela, mirando a noite pálida por detrás do vidro.

Ao entrar no quarto, vira os olhos de Botan acompanharem-o por alguns meros instantes, antes de voltarem a prestar atenção na conversa que entretia o grupo. Maldita fosse aquela Onna; na maioria das vezes, sempre que o avistava, ou a qualquer um dos colegas, ela costumava gritar o nome de cada um deles, indo conversar e rir junto dos amigos. E, agora, que ele precisava conversar - mas isso não incluía rir, até onde ele sabia - com ela, a Onna simplesmente mal lhe olhava na cara. Maldita fosse, mais uma vez.

Em seu canto da janela, Hiei ficava apenas observando o burburinho do grupo: estavam ali Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Yukina e Shizuru. E, claro, a baka Onna. Fixou os orbes nela por alguns instantes, concentrando uma certa frieza e apatia no olhar; felizmente, Botan nada percebia, ocupada em conversar animadamente com os amigos. Hiei voltou a mirar o vazio dos céus noturnos, ocasionalmente voltando os olhos irritadiços para o grupo, enquanto aninhava o braço queimado e desprotegido no colo.

Kurama conhecia Hiei bem demais para não saber o que se passava com ele. Observando todas as olhadelas furtivas liberadas pelo amigo, pôde concluir que ele certamente queria alguma coisa de Botan; restava saber o que era. O Youko já avaliava a possibilidade de levantar-se dali o mais discretamente possível, e ir conversar com o amigo, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Hiei levantou-se do canto em que estava com um salto gracioso, e saiu do quarto de hotel, parecendo um pouco mal-humorado. Kurama rapidamente assumiu o controle da situação; se Hiei não queria fazer por si mesmo, bem, havia quem fizesse.

- Botan - chamou o ruivo, enquanto levantava-se. - Você pode vir aqui fora um instante?

- Ah! - a guia espiritual levantou-se rapidamente, parecendo bastante disposta. - Estou indo, Kurama-kun! - ela seguiu o youko porta afora, enquanto os outros continuavam a conversar.

Do lado de fora, ela observou o ruivo fechar a porta e virar-se de volta para ela. Ele disse, sem meias palavras:

- Botan, acho melhor você ir procurar o Hiei. Eu acho que ele tinha alguma coisa importante para falar com você.

- Uh? Hiei queria falar comigo? - redarguiu a guia espiritual, confusa. - Mas ele não me disse nada!

- Bom, você sabe como ele é... - Kurama deu um meio sorriso. - Ele odeia ter que fazer esse tipo de interação com quem quer que seja.

- Mas eu não podia adivinhar que ele queria falar comigo!

- Eu sei, eu sei - riu-se o Youko - Ele não deve estar muito longe; vá atrás e descubra o que ele quer com você.

Botan seguiu o conselho do colega. Espiando por uma das janelas dos corredores do hotel, pôde ver um vulto solitário que descia para a praia: imaginou que pudesse ser Hiei. Ela desceu as escadas e chegou no saguão principal, quase vazio a aquela hora da noite. Quando saiu do edifício, o cheiro de maresia e o barulho colossal das ondas se chocando com a areia e com as rochas invadiu os ouvidos da garota de cabelos azulados. Provavelmente, aquela era a única coisa boa naquela viagem que fizeram para aquele torneio horrível: era bom estar próximo do litoral, das ondas e do mar. Botan gostava daquilo. E logo descobriria que não era a única.

- Hiei! - gritou ela, sem nenhuma hesitação, ao ver o vulto negro parado a poucos metros de distância dela; parecia observar alguma coisa no próprio braço. - Hiei, estou falando com você!

O koorime virou-se, fitando a guia espiritual desinteressado, e voltou rapidamente a cabeça para o próprio braço. Botan mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto se aproximava do outro.

- Hiei, seu bobinho! - disse a garota, tentando sobrepor a voz ao som das ondas que quebravam no litoral. - Por que você não disse que queria falar comigo? Eu não posso adivinhar essas coisas!

_Kurama_. "Só pode ter sido ele", pensou o youkai, com amargura. Refreou a vontade que tinha de amaldiçoá-lo, dando um suspiro longo e cansado.

- Você não precisa berrar, baka Onna, estou lhe escutando alto até demais. - resmungou Hiei para a menina ao seu lado; ela fez uma careta inconformada. - E o que diabos você está dizendo? Não quero falar nada com você.

- Ah, não seja bobo! - Botan deu tapinhas no ombro do colega, numa clara tentativa de incentivo; ele lhe lançou um olhar mortal. Felizmente ela não viu, ocupada em contemplar a dança das ondas do mar. - Kurama-kun me disse. Você não precisa ficar assim, Hiei. Nós somos colegas, apesar de tudo! Estarei aqui sempre para ajudar.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Onna. - ele resmungou, quase mastigando a língua. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer. - Eu... apenas imaginei se você poderia me ensinar uma coisa.

- Huh? Ensinar? - Botan piscou duas vezes, encarando Hiei cheia de surpresa.

- É. Quer dizer... - ele bufou, com certo orgulho - Eu já sei fazer, de certa forma. Só preciso aperfeiçoar.

- Me diz! Eu fiquei curiosa agora! - a guia espiritual saltitava ao lado dele, piscando os grandes orbes rosados.

Hiei fez um "Hn" baixo, enquanto encarava a areia. Era difícil se concentrar com aquela baka Onna pulando ao seu lado. Ainda mais para o que ia pedir para ela. Estava começando a se sentir imbecil.

- Está queimado, você sabe - começou Hiei, indicando o braço direito. Botan observava com olhos atentos. - E eu já tentei enfaixar de toda forma, mas não fica. - ele precisou fazer um esforço maior para não mandá-la parar de olhar com aqueles olhos enormes para ele; era pertubador. - Já pedi a Kurama para me ajudar, mas ele também não consegue. E já pedi para Yusuke. E para aquela velha também. Para se ter ideia, até para o idiota do Kuwabara eu já pedi ajuda. E já que eu tive que me humilhar para aquele imbecil, achei que não seria grande coisa ter que pedir para você me ajudar com essa porcaria de curativo, Onna. Nenhum daqueles malditos conseguiu me ajudar com isso.

Hiei sentia que tinha pronunciado o resto das palavras de toda a sua vida: nunca falara tantas frases seguidas. A guia espiritual escutou tudo atentamente, e abriu um sorriso cheio de ares maternos. O que deu a Hiei uma estranha vontade de virar a cabeça dela para o outro lado.

- Ah, então era isso! Eu nunca imaginei que algum dia você pediria minha ajuda, Hiei! Ainda mais para uma coisa dessas!

- Não me faça sentir pior do que eu já estou, Onna. - resmungou ele, entre os dentes. Ele puxou um enorme rolo de curativos do bolso e jogou no colo dela. - Aí está.

Qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Botan provavelmente se assustaria com aquilo e não saberia o que fazer. Apesar de não aparentar, porém, a guia espiritual era muito segura de si; apanhou o curativo com uma animação digna de um final de semana ensolarado, e aproximou-se de Hiei, pedindo que ele estendesse o braço machucado com uma voz estranhamente musical.

- E não basta você enfaixar. Vai ter que me ensinar como se faz, Onna. Eu provavelmente vou precisar fazer isso mais vezes, então...

- Ah! Eu não me importo de ter que enfaixar sempre para você, Hiei! - respondeu Botan com gentileza, sorrindo para o colega. Ultimamente, o medo dela andava bem retraído, e ela já considerava todos como parte de sua família.

- Mas eu me importo. Não vou viver a minha vida inteira pregado em você, Onna.

Botan riu, uma risada alta e cristalina. O koorime remexeu-se, estendendo o braço para ela.

- Bom, talvez esse tenha sido um bom argumento mesmo, né? - brincou a guia espiritual. Ele não respondeu. - Está bem! Mas você vai ter que se comportar direitinho e prestar atenção.

Hiei ignorou as últimas palavras da guia, prestando atenção no que ela fazia. Os dedos ágeis e finos da garota puxaram a fita da atadura; antes de sequer encostar no braço ferido dele, ela estacou, mordendo os lábios.

- O que foi agora, Onna?

- Eu não posso simplesmente enfaixar! Espere aqui um instante, Hiei.

Botan largou o curativo no chão e saiu correndo, quase tropeçando nas próprias saias. O koorime olhou-a com azedume, perguntando-se quantos diabos de problemas aquela mulher tinha na cabeça. Ela voltou poucos minutos depois, saindo de dentro do hotel e carregando uma pilha de paninhos.

- Eu vou tentar lavar a queimadura, se você não se importa. Está muito estragada desse jeito! - ela pegou o primeiro dos paninhos, que estava levemente umedecido, e começou a passar com suavidade por toda a extensão do braço do koorime.

- Onna, isso não adianta de porcaria nenhuma, apenas enfaixe de uma vez - pediu ele numa voz seca. - Onna. Onna! Estou falando com você.

Ele segurou o pulso dela, afastando o pano úmido do braço.

- Hiei, eu disse para você se comportar! - disse Botan em voz manhosa, fazendo um pequeno bico. Ele bufou. - Deixe eu limpar, certo? Não vamos querer ver você com o braço todo infeccionado!

Ela lavou toda a extensão queimada. Apanhou, em seguida, um paninho seco, e começou a secar a queimadura.

- Droga, eu queria poder lavar uma segunda vez... mas não tem água... - murmurou Botan, quardando os panos.

- Tem um monte de água no mar, Onna.

Botan não pôde conter o riso. Hiei lhe lançou um olhar feroz.

- Você ri demais. O que foi engraçado dessa vez?

- Eu não posso lavar uma queimadura com água salgada, Hiei! Ia doer um monte.

- Eu não me importo com dor nenhuma, Onna. De qualquer forma, chega de lavar isso aí, apenas me diga como se enfaixa.

Botan resolveu atender as expectativas do colega. Puxou novamente a fita de curativo, e pressionou a ponta dela num ponto bem no início da região queimada.

- Bom, primeiro, você vai ter que prender essa ponta bem no comecinho da queimadura, está vendo? Agora, vamos enrolar bem, várias vezes, para assegurar que ela fique presa. E deixe essa pontinha de fora. - Botan girou o rolo de curativo em torno do braço do koorime, tirando o dedo rapidamente e dando várias voltas. - Quando você sentir que está bem seguro, passe para a frente, dando várias voltas também, para garantir que fique bem seguro. Agora é só fazer a mesma coisa, até o fim do braço! - ela concluiu com um sorriso alegre, enquanto continuava a enfaixar, ajoelhada na areia.

Hiei observava em silêncio, enquanto os dedos dela enrolavam o curativo em torno do braço machucado. Ela deu várias voltas, sem parar em nenhum momento, dando várias laçadas no mesmo ponto. Por fim, pegou a extremidade que sobrara do curativo e uniu-a a extremidade inicial com um pequeno nó.

- Pronto! Agora está bem seguro, e não vai sair do lugar!

- Hn.

- Você conseguiu entender direitinho como se faz?

- É claro.

- Bem, então vamos voltar para o hotel! - ela arreganhou um sorriso cheio de alegria, e puxou-o pelo braço que acabara de enfaixar. Em outra ocasião, ele poderia até mesmo ter rosnado qualquer coisa para ela lhe soltar, mas ele também sabia ter uma certa gratidão, por mínima que fosse. Deixou que ela o arrastasse para ficar de pé, e então falou:

- Eu não vou voltar agora, Onna, para ninguém desconfiar de nada. Vá na frente. E não conte a ninguém que você fez isso.

- Ahh! Por que você não vem também? A Keiko-chan fez uma comida realmente boa, acho que você vai gostar!

- Não, Onna, depois eu voltarei. E _não_ conte para ninguém. - ele repetiu, indicando o braço.

- Eu não vou contar, não se preocupe tanto! - ela riu. - Vai ser o nosso segredo.

- Não fale como se este fosse o primeiro. - sussurrou Hiei, numa voz seca. Botan sentiu cócegas no estômago; era estranho falarem sobre aqueles segredos mudos que eles guardavam até de si mesmos.

O koorime ficou na praia, enquanto o vulto da guia espiritual se reduzia, até se tornar um nada e entrar no hotel. O cheiro dela ainda estava no braço dele, e ele quase podia sentir a pressão leve exercida pelos dedos de Botan.

Hiei se levantou da areia, mirando o mar com olhos inexpressivos. Como gostava da noite mesclada ao mar.


	5. Secret 5: So Many Tears

A lua cheia dava um ar belo e suave ao mundo que se desdobrava sobre o manto negro da noite. Na ilha, tudo era silêncio. Um silêncio que poderia ser considerado comum, mas não era; era um silêncio cheio de dor e saudade.

A dor deixava marcas no ar. Pelo menos era nisso que Hiei acreditava. A velha morrera, e agora ele tinha certeza disso. Quando sentira o ki maligno de Toguro se elevar absurdamente e o da velha Genkai desaparecer, não acreditara muito nos seus sentidos; Genkai, era, de fato, velha, mas não se deixaria morrer facilmente. Mas na dor dos homens ele acreditava. Sua própria vida tinha sido criada numa mistura de dor e sofrimento, e ele sabia reconhecer ambos, e ambos haviam o reconhecido, e o tornado o que ele era hoje. Frio, insensível, cruel, sádico. Era o que a dor fazia com todos os homens. E Hiei acreditava nela: acreditava na dor que Yusuke estava sentindo, e que se espalhava no ar como um veneno berrante e chamativo.

Hiei se perguntava se, de alguma forma, Yukina poderia saber da morte da velha. Provavelmente ela ficaria bem triste, se já soubesse. Tinha como saber por si mesma, afinal, ela era uma youkai. Mas talvez ela ainda não soubesse de nada, porque não estava acostumada a sentir o ki dos outros. Sabia ou não sabia? Estaria sofrendo, naquele momento, ou simplesmente dormia, imersa na inocência dos fatos? Hiei odiava incertezas. Pulou do galho que estava e dirigiu-se até o hotel, a poucos metros de distância, as luzes das janelas quase todas apagadas, para espiar sua irmã. Já devia ser madrugada, mas, de fato, ainda estava bem escuro.

O koorime preferiu saltar, de sacada em sacada, a cada andar, que usar as escadas do edifício; além do que, estando tarde como estava, a porta do quarto de hotel já deveria estar devidamente trancada, e ele não estava disposto a arrombar nada por causa de seus caprichos. Era assim que ele enxergava os seus sentimentos pela irmã: era um amor fraternal que existia apenas por ser mania, ele pensava. Apenas para algum idiota vir jogar na sua cara, algum dia, que ele se importava com alguém.

Chegou com facilidade na janela do quarto da irmã. Hiei pousou na grade do parapeito, sem fazer absolutamente nenhum barulho. O quarto estava escuro, iluminado apenas por uma faixa de luz vinda da lua cheia. Os olhos do koorime rapidamente acostumaram-se com a escuridão, e ele pôde distinguir o vulto de quatro camas. Nas duas primeiras, Keiko e Shizuru dormiam a sono solto, respectivamente. A terceira estava vazia, perfeitamente arrumada, como se ninguém tivesse se deitado ali naquela noite ainda. Devia ser da baka Onna, pelo o que Hiei supôs. Onde ela estava, ele nem fazia ideia. Na quarta estava a sua irmã. Yukina dormia em silêncio, enfiada por debaixo das cobertas, o rosto calmo rodeado pelos cabelos. Hiei sentiu-se um pouco mais leve; ela não devia saber de nada. Ainda. Observou-a por mais alguns minutos, o jeito como ela apertava a borda das cobertas, tão parecido com o jeito que ele apertava qualquer coisa que fosse, como as ataduras que Botan lhe ensinara a colocar, ou a cabeça de algum inimigo que lhe irritasse. Decidiu ir embora; se estava tudo bem com Yukina, não havia mais nada com o que se preocupar. Seus olhos correram pelos vultos adormecidos, e detiveram-se por um momento na cama vazia de Botan. Dando de ombros, Hiei agarrou-se no parapeito para sair dali, andando pela parede do prédio como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Estava prestes a saltar para o parapeito do andar de baixo, de onde poderia retornar ao chão, quando escutou um barulho muito baixo, que quebrava o silêncio da noite. Ele estacou no mesmo lugar, escutando, atento. Eram barulhos engraçados; pareciam soluços de alguém que chorava.

Na mesma hora, Hiei deu a volta no parapeito e voltou para a sacada do quarto das garotas, escondendo-se rapidamente numa parede do lado esquerdo, onde estavam as camas. Estava tudo do mesmo jeito: Keiko, Shizuru e Yukina dormiam, e a cama da baka Onna continuava vazia. Bom, não era Yukina. Aquilo acalmou Hiei. Voltou a aguçar a audição. De onde estava, os soluços ficavam muito baixos, praticamente inaudíveis. Talvez tenha sido por isso que não os tivesse escutado antes. Hiei encaminhou-se para a parede oposta, do lado direito da sacada do quarto. Ali, os soluços soavam mais altos, mas ainda muito abafados e baixos. O koorime bufou consigo mesmo; o que estava fazendo? Se não era Yukina quem estava chorando, então pouco importava. O mundo inteiro poderia chorar e descabelar, e isso não faria a mínima diferença para alguém como ele. Saltou de volta ao parapeito, disposto a realmente ir embora daquela vez, quando uma outra coisa chamou sua atenção.

Uma luzinha - provavelmente uma das poucas que ainda vira acesa, quando escalara o prédio do hotel - escapava por uma janelinha pequena, no mesmo andar em que Yukina e as outras estavam. Hiei reparou que todos os andares com os quartos de hotel tinham aquela janelinha pequena - que, mais tarde, ele descobriria que as pessoas chamavam aquilo de basculhante -, mas aquela era a única que estava acesa. Decidiu averiguar o que era, justificando a própria curiosidade com a vontade de ver se aquilo não poderia representar algum tipo de perigo para Yukina.

Hiei seguiu pelo muro do prédio, agarrado ao mesmo, até chegar ao basculhante. Estava fechado, e o vidro era tão borrado que ele não conseguia distinguir nada do aposento, apenas a luz amarelada e forte. E o som dos soluços estava bem próximo agora. O koorime empurrou o vidro com uma das mãos, e o basculhante girou, revelando o aposento.

Hiei precisou de alguns momentos para entender a cena. O chão, à primeira vista, parecia estar vivo, se mexendo. Que coisa mais ridícula. Hiei espiou melhor, apertando os olhos contra a luz, e percebeu que o chão parecia assim por causa da água que o encobria; havia água até um palmo de altura do chão, pelo menos. Os olhos de Hiei seguiram o fluxo da água que jorrava, resultando numa pia, cuja torneira estava totalmente aberta, deixando escapar um largo jato d'água. E, agarrada na pia enquanto soluçava e chorava baixo, estava uma garota de cabelos azuis, um tanto despenteados, a roupa um pouco molhada. Seu rosto estava escondido entre os braços, enquanto ela soluçava.

Era Botan. A baka Onna.

Isso era bem do feitio dela mesmo, pensou Hiei. Os olhos dele estavam fixos na figura que soluçava, enquanto os ombros dela sacudiam. A água já invadia o boxe, mas ela nada percebia, e continuava a chorar. E ele sabia o porquê daquelas lágrimas. A dor dela deixava marcas no ar também. Aqueles momentos de dor e sofrimento, na concepção de Hiei, era algo extremamente particular. Não iria se meter. Se ela queria ficar chorando ali até acabar com a água do hotel, era um problema dela. A dor de cada um devia ser vivida sozinha; fora assim que ele vivera todas as suas dores, em toda a sua vida, e aquilo não deveria ser diferente para ela.

Hiei puxou a mão que usara para abrir o basculhante da pequena brecha aberta. Por alguma razão - fosse o basculhante frágil demais, fosse a força da sua mão, ou fosse a vontade que tinha de deixar Botan viver só o seu próprio momento -, o vidro do basculhante tremeu e soltou uma das extremidades do eixo que o sustentava, fazendo um barulho discreto enquanto caía por cima da mão do koorime. O barulho certamente não seria escutado fora dali, mas fora alto o bastante para Botan escutar.

- H-Hiei! - gaguejou ela, após levantar a cabeça e esfregar apressadamente os punhos no rosto para limpar as lágrimas. - O que você...?

Se pudesse ter amaldiçoado todos os vidros e janelas naquele momento, Hiei certamente o teria feito. Em vez disso, limitou-se a soltar um dos resmugos mais irritados que já dera em toda a sua vida, enquanto puxava a outra extremidade ainda presa do basculhante com desnecessária violência, para libertar a própria mão. Seu impulso inicial foi jogar o vidro para trás, o mais longe que pudesse, em algum lugar daquela ilha. Diante dos olhos assustados e avermelhados de choro de Botan, porém, o koorime simplesmente agarrou o vidro do basculhante com a mão recém-libertada, sem perceber o sangue que escorria da mesma.

- Você está machucado! - disse Botan com um gritinho, apontando a mão do outro.

- Hn. - o koorime lançou um olhar de desprezo para o corte na mão. Virava-se para sair, quando Botan o chamou:

- Hiei! Onde diabos você vai? Volte aqui! Se você quer f...

- Eu não quero _nada_ com você nem com esse maldito _banheiro_, Onna - sibilou Hiei, visivelmente irritado.

- Então por que está aqui? - interessou-se Botan, os enormes olhos rosados mirando-o com inocência. Hiei bufou.

- Não devo explicações, Onna.

- Bem... - Botan fez um bico insatisfeito. - Pelo menos deixa eu ver a sua mão! Está machucada!

- Hn. Isso nem pode ser considerado um machucado.

- Bom, provavelmente todo mundo vai achar estranho o vidro do basculhante ter sumido e você estar com uma marca no formato da borda do vidro - comentou Botan, com um ar alegre para quem estava chorando há poucos minutos. Sua voz enchia-se do seu riso cristalino. - Já pensou que terrível seria, Hiei? Todos pensariam que você estava tentando invadir o nosso banheiro!

- Se você não quer ficar aí chorando sozinha, não invente desculpas, Onna.

O sorriso de Botan tremeu, parecendo prestes a se desfazer. Mas ela não parou de sorrir. Hiei sentiu um estranho prazer em vencer as palavras dela; afinal, era algo tão difícil de se fazer. Mudando de ideia, atravessou o buraco da janelinha que destruíra e pousou com suavidade no chão do banheiro, com um barulho de água. Queria desarmar um pouco mais aquela Onna.

- Ah! Não é? Eu sou uma boba! - ela sorria sem nenhuma alegria. E riu também: um riso morto que se apagou logo. A dor ainda estava viva dentro dela. Hiei voltou a viver a estranha sensação de estar invadindo um momento dela. Enfiou a mão na água, enquanto o sangue saía do corte em floreios delicados. Botan continuava de pé, silenciosa. Seus lábios não sorriam mais.

- Você já soube, não é, Hiei? - ela perguntou num murmúrio tão baixo que até o som da água da torneira parecia mais alto. Nenhum dos dois ligava para a torneira ligada agora.

- Se você estiver falando da Genkai, sim.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Um silêncio muito grande e incômodo para um banheiro tão pequeno e alagado. Os segredos que eles guardavam pareciam agora flutuar no espaço, silenciosos e perigosos. Hiei continuava abaixado, a mão ferida afundada na água. Um, dois três. Três segundos bastavam para que Botan tentasse novamente fingir que estava tudo bem, e que sua força não fora abalada.

- Ah, então você aprendeu a enfaixar direitinho, né! - a voz dela soava engrolada pela força que ela fazia para conter o choro, enquanto os orbes dela fitavam o braço enfaixado do koorime.

- Pare de fingir. Isso não combina com sua cara, Onna.

O sorriso engrenado dela permaneceu no rosto, como um fantasma de felicidade. Uma felicidade falsa. Seus olhos deixaram escapar uma ou duas lágrimas, e os cantos da boca dela tremeram, enquanto um soluço escapava por entre seus lábios apertados. Um segundo depois, Botan já estava chorando de novo. As lágrimas dela misturavam-se a água que escorria da pia e ao sangue de Hiei, que parara de jorrar. Enquanto ela soluçava e gemia, as lágrimas fugindo aos montes dos olhos da guia espiritual, o koorime não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, nem fez nenhuma menção de estar vendo as lágrimas dela. Seus olhos se fixavam num azulejo qualquer do piso, enquanto ele desprezava a dor da morte. Botan não era assim. Ela chorava e soluçava, porque suas tentativas de fingimento não davam tão certo quanto as de Hiei. O choro dela morreu e restaram apenas os soluços, vagos e espaçados. O silêncio retomou o ambiente, trazendo consigo novamente todos aqueles segredos, que eram tão poucos, e, ao mesm tempo, tantos, que pareciam sufocar tanto ao koorime quanto a guia espiritual. Hiei gostava apenas do seu próprio silêncio, e do silêncio de ninguém mais. Botan não gostava daqueles silêncios misteriosos e tristes, que traziam à tona tanta coisa que ela temia.

- É estranho, não é - murmurou ela, encolhida no chão alagado. - Estranho o quanto as pessoas são importantes. Cada uma delas. Eu não sinto falta da vovó Genkai agora; a última vez que eu a vi não faz muito tempo, sabe. Mas pensar que eu nunca mais poderei vê-la, aqui, com a gente, é horrível. Todos os espaços de tempo em que eu não a vi começam a parecer longos demais. Aí eu começo a sentir falta dela. - Botan fungou, abafando um soluço.

- A única estranha aqui é você, Onna. Devia estar acostumada a lidar com a morte de todo mundo.

- Koenma-sama também me diz isso - disse ela, com um sorriso a encurvar suas feições. O sorriso durou pouco, até desaparecer. - Mas eu não me acostumo. Eu odeio ver todo mundo morrendo assim. Eu realmente espero que eu morra antes de vocês todos, porque eu não vou suportar. Eu não vou suportar carregar a vovó Genkai para o Reikai. Não vou suportar ver o Yusuke, o Kuwa-chan, o Kurama-kun, você, Hiei, a Yukina-chan, a Keiko-chan, todo mundo - ela soluçou alto - eu não quero perder nenhum de vocês!

Hiei observava ela chorar, abraçando os próprios joelhos enquanto soluçava. O koorime sentiu uma coisa estranha revirando suas estranhas: era a pena misturada com a surpresa. Mordeu os lábios, sem saber o que dizer, sem querer dizer nada em especial.

- Ah! - Botan levantou a cabeça rapidamente, um sorriso surpreso no rosto. Era incrível como ela se recuperava rápido. - Agora eu entendi!

- Do que diabos você tá falando, Onna?

- Eu entendi o que você veio fazer aqui! - sem esperar resposta, ela emendou: - Você veio ver se estava tudo bem com a Yuk...

Hiei não deixou-a terminar a frase. Num movimento rápido, a mão dele saía da água, ainda suja de sangue, e tampava a boca dela. Botan soltou um gritinho, enquanto os olhos atentos de Hiei se voltavam com um ar feroz para a porta fechada.

- Não saia berrando essas coisas por aí, baka Onna. Você sabe que isso é nosso segredo.

- Eu sei, eu não estava falando alto! - protestou Botan. Antes que Hiei percebesse, ela já havia puxado o pulso dele e afastado a mão do koorime da sua boca. Hiei puxou rapidamente o pulso por entre os dedos dela. Botan franziu a testa: - O que você tem contra mim? Eu não posso nem encostar em você, é?

- Eu não quero que o seu cheiro fique em mim, Onna.

Botan riu. Parecia um pouco menos triste, e rapidamente retomou a voz, aos cochichos:

- Mas eu estava certa, não? Você veio aqui ver a Yukina-chan! Você ficou preocupado por causa do que aconteceu.

- Hn. Não tem nada a haver com isso, Onna. - resmungou ele. Seus olhos se detinham em algum ponto do chão cheio de água.

- Ah, é? Então por que foi? Eu sei que você gosta de cuidar da Yukina-chan, é normal, você é o irmão dela!

- Eu devo ter vindo aqui porque na certa queria ver você se afogando nesse banheiro, Onna - replicou o koorime sarcasticamente.

- Ah, você fala com uma voz tão séria que chega a parecer verdade - disse ela, com uma voz de mágoa e os olhos cheios de risos.

- Hn. Você está tomando meu tempo, Onna.

- Ah! É verdade! Amanhã vocês todos tem que se preparar para as finais! - ela exclamou, enquanto Hiei se levantava do banheiro e saltava agilmente até o buraco do basculhante. Estava quase o atravessando quando a voz de Botan o chamou: - Hiei!

- Onna?

- Eu... obrigada pelo o que você fez por mim. Acho que eu estou um pouco melhor agora.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você sabe - ela deu um sorriso sem graça -, eu estava aqui igual a uma chorona idiota, e você... bem, você me ajudou um pouco. Eu fiquei com a impressão de que eu não ficaria mais triste enquanto estiver falando com você.

- Hn. O que significa que você vai voltar a chorar amanhã, Onna.

- Vou - Botan sorriu como se pedisse desculpas. Os dois se encararam, em silêncio, procurando quaisquer palavras que pudessem aliviar tudo aquilo. Foi Botan quem quebrou o silêncio: - Mas você não precisa ficar preocupado. Eu não vou contar sobre isso para ninguém. E vou consertar o basculhante - brincou ela.

Hiei deu um meio-sorriso, sombrio como apenas ele sabia dar.

- Guarde segredo direito, Onna.

Ela mal teve tempo de assentir, e Hiei já pulava de volta para a noite fria de lua cheia, de volta para a solidão. O vidro do basculhante estava esquecido no chão, imerso em água. A torneira ainda permanecia aberta, enchendo a pia já completamente cheia.

E Botan ainda sentia o gosto do sangue de Hiei na sua boca.


	6. Secret 6: Between Us

O mar. O cheiro do mar noturno. Aquele cheiro acalmava e alegrava Botan; ela ria por dentro, e ria por fora também. Enquanto isso, o navio permanecia a navegar, indiferente a alegria de quaisquer um de seus ocupantes.

E, de fato, todos eles estavam muito alegres. Kuwabara usava latinhas vazias para fazer malabarismos para Yukina, que ria e elogiava. De um outro lado, onde a luz do luar chegava com mais intensidade, Keiko conversava alegremente com Shizuru e Kurama; Yusuke já deveria ter ido dormir por causa do cansaço provocado pelo torneio, foi o que supôs Botan. A velha Genkai também se recolhera, e a guia espiritual permanecia ali, na proa do navio, ouvindo a alegria de todos convertida em risos e conversas, enquanto seus olhos divagavam pelas águas escuras e mal-iluminadas.

De fato, todos tinham motivos para estarem contentes. Ao fim do torneio, tiveram a alegria de ver que Genkai não estava morta, e isso fora um consolo sem igual para Yusuke. Botan se sentia feliz não apenas por ele, mas por todos. E por si mesma também: era um alívio tão grande ver todos alegres outra vez que ela mesma não conseguia refrear a própria felicidade.

Bom, todos deveriam estar felizes, supostamente. Estavam? A imagem do koorime piscou na mente de Botan, e ela se perguntou onde ele poderia estar àquela hora da noite. Já teria ido dormir? Bem, Hiei não tinha cara de alguém que dormia. Devia dormir, mas não tão cedo assim. Estava cedo ou era só impressão? Botan gemeu, afastando todos aqueles pensamentos incômodos com certa fúria. Por alguma razão, pensar em Hiei era sempre mais confuso do que pensar em quem quer que fosse. E ela não sabia explicar o porquê disso.

A guia espiritual caminhou pela proa do navio, procurando por Hiei. Não sabia porque o procurava; eram raras as vezes em que ela o procurava, e ela só lembrava de ter sido procurada por ele quando ele lhe pediu para enfaixar-lhe o braço. A lembrança fez Botan sorrir consigo mesma. "Que coisa mais estranha", pensou ela.

Quando chegou onde Kuwabara e Yukina estavam, parou alguns momentos para assistir o ruivo, e riu e aplaudiu junto com a irmã de Hiei, mas não do mesmo jeito que ela. Havia algumas coisas misteriosas entre as pessoas que Botan fingia entender, mas, de fato, ela não entendia; Kuwabara era obviamente apaixonado por Yukina, mas por que ela parecia tão alegre quanto ele? A imagem de Keiko e Yusuke lhe veio a mente. Amor. Paixão. Todo mundo parecia ter um pouquinho disso, afinal de contas.

Botan saiu de perto do casal sem fazer barulho, apanhando uma lata ainda cheia de refrigerante e gelada, que estava um pouco atrás de Kuwabara. A guia espiritual caminhava pelo convés a longas passadas, pensativa, esquecida de quem estivera buscando há poucos minutos. E, justamente por não estar mais buscando Hiei, o encontrou. O koorime estava na parte traseira do barco, numa região especialmente escura do convés, por causa da grande cabine do navio a lhe fazer sombra. Hiei debruçava-se na grade do navio, os olhos frios mirando o mar e o céu de lua cheia com indiferença. Daquele jeito, ele parecia ainda mais imponente do que já era, desconsiderando-se sua baixa estatura. Os cabelos negros se deixavam curvear pelo vento, enquanto Hiei continuava enterrado no escuro. Botan não se aproximou de imediato do koorime; deu dois passos incertos na direção dele e hesitou. Ali estava uma coisa que ela não conhecia: algo que a tomava por inteiro, que lhe consumia e lhe inferiorizava. Mas não era o medo; este ela já apagara com a convivência entre ela e o koorime. Era algo estranho. De repente, aproximar-se dele parecia tão embaraçoso e difícil. Botan apertou a lata de refrigerante nas mãos, enquanto pensava seriamente em dar meia-volta e sumir em alguma parede.

- O que você está fazendo aí, Onna?

Botan sentiu-se engasgar com o próprio ar.

- Ah...! Hiei! Eu não vi você aí!

- Claro que viu. Estava olhando para mim.

- Não estava! - protestou a guia espiritual. Nem ela mesma sabia se tinha olhado para ele ou qualquer outra coisa. De repente, tudo tinha ficado confuso. - E o que você está fazendo aí sozinho no escuro, Hiei?

- Qual o seu problema com isso, Onna? - redarguiu ele friamente. O sorriso de Botan endureceu.

- Nenhum! Mas você poderia estar lá, com a gente. Está todo mundo muito feliz e comemorando! Por que você não vem?

- Comemorar? Só porque aquele torneio idiota acabou? - ele deu um sorriso de desdém; mesmo assim, Botan achou que era um sorriso bonito. - Não é algo que mereça alguma comemoração. Aquele torneio foi ridículo. Mas, de fato, estou feliz por ele ter acabado.

A guia espiritual riu.

- Você demonstra felicidade de uma forma bem estranha, hein?

- Hn.

Ficaram em silêncio. Botan sentou-se no convés de madeira, um pouco atrás de Hiei, e começou a concentrar seus esforços em abrir a latinha de refrigerante. O koorime continuava no mesmo lugar, porém seus olhos agora detinham-se no braço enfaixado. Era um olhar pensativo e morto. As pupilas rubras não pareciam ter fundo.

- Droga! Não consigo abrir isto!

A voz de Botan fez Hiei se virar.

- O que está fazendo, Onna?

- Tentando abrir este refrigerante. Já cortei meus dedos 3 vezes! - murmurou ela em tom manhoso.

O koorime não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o que era refrigerante, apesar de não saber. Aproximando-se a passos lentos, ele tomou a lata das mãos da garota, os olhos esquadrinhando o refrigerante, como se esperasse encontrar na lata alguma tranca ou cadeado. Localizando o anel de metal, deu um sorriso sarcástico e puxou-o com desnecessária violência, abrindo, de fato, a lata.

- Lamentável, que coisa ridícula - disse o koorime, observando a lata aberta. - Só abriu isso? Não dá pra fazer nada só com esse buraquinho aberto. Onna, consegui abrir um pouco. Onna?

Botan ainda estava sentada no chão, sem prestar atenção na lata que Hiei lhe oferecia. A guia espiritual estava com as mãos enlaçadas uma na outra, tocando-as. Era estranho. Hiei havia pegado ali, quando puxara o refrigerante de sua mão. Aquilo fazia ela sentir um pouco de... vergonha...?

- H-Hai! - Botan levantou-se de uma só vez, tão rápido, que acabou se desequilibrando e batendo a cabeça na parede da cabine detrás dela. - Ugh... Isso dói...!

- Baka Onna - murmurou Hiei, embora houvesse um ar de riso nos seus lábios inexpressivos. - Tome isso de uma vez. Seu rosto está com uma cor estranha.

- Está? - a guia espiritual apalpou o rosto, assustada, e apanhou o refrigerante que o koorime lhe oferecia, as mãos trêmulas. - Eu senti um calor estranho também - disse ela, com inocência.

- Hn.

Quando virou a lata por entre os lábios, Botan se sentiu um pouco melhor. Felizmente, o refrigerante ainda tinha gás e estava um pouco gelado ainda. Enquanto ela bebia, Hiei a olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se estivesse assitindo alguma coisa muito estranha. Os olhos dele fixos nela fizeram Botan sentir um pouco de vergonha de novo. "Tem alguma coisa muito séria acontecendo! Aguente firme, Botan!", pensou ela, um pouco desesperada. Resolveu distrair sua mente.

- Você gosta de refrigerante, Hiei?

- Hn. Não sei o que é isso, Onna.

- Como?! - Botan pareceu surpresa. - Você nunca provou refrigerante?

- É de comer? - ele deixou escapar. Botan riu alto, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Isso pareceu pertubar o koorime: - Não ria, baka Onna. Fiz uma pergunta para você. Apenas responda, droga!

- É uma bebida - respondeu a guia espiritual, limpando discretamente as lágrimas de riso. Em seguida, estendeu a lata ainda meio cheia para ele: - Se quiser, você pode provar. É bom!

- Hn. Ridículo. Não quero.

- Ahh, por que não? - Botan fez um bico. - É bom, Hiei! Ande, prove. Eu não vou contar pra ninguém - brincou ela.

Hiei mirou a lata, carrancudo. Apanhou-a das mãos de Botan, fazendo a guia espiritual sentir uma certa vergonha. De novo.

- Se for ruim, vou fazer você engolir isso, Onna. E se eu beber mesmo, me prometa que vai parar de me olhar com esses olhos.

- A-ah... certo - sem perceber, a guia espiritual torcia as mãos, um pouco nervosa. O que era todo aquele calor?!

Em outra ocasião, Hiei não saberia como tomar aquele bendito líquido enlatado. Há alguns minutos, porém, vira Botan fazer o mesmo, e tentou imitá-la, com um quê de orgulho. Ele era orgulhoso em tudo que fazia, até bebendo um refrigerante. Quando tirou a lata da boca, seu rosto demonstrava uma certa surpresa mesclada a frieza.

- Doce demais - murmurou ele, enquanto Botan o olhava cheia de ansiedade. - Doce demais... mas não é tão ruim assim. Vou ficar com isso pra mim, Onna. - ele bebeu o resto do refrigerante.

- Ahh! Eu sabia que você ia gostar! - exclamou Botan, confiante. - Ah, mas você podia ter deixado um pouco para mim!

- Tarde demais. - ele atirou a lata vazia no mar, sacudindo os ombros com indiferença, fazendo Botan o olhar indignada. - E você prometeu que ia parar de me olhar. Se não vai parar, é melhor sair daqui.

- Ah! Prometi? - ela piscou, confusa, e foi olhar para as estrelas. - Hiei, você é muito cismado! Nem olhar para você eu posso!

- Hn.

Apesar de tudo, Botan não queria sair dali. Não ouvia mais as vozes de Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko e Kurama, o que significava que teria que andar sozinha pelo convés até o seu quarto. A ideia não lhe parecia muito agradável. O koorime e a guia espiritual ficaram em absoluto silêncio, lado a lado, partilhando a escuridão: a lua cheia estava do outro lado. O som do mar vinha manso e baixo, junto com o cheiro forte da maresia.

- Você tem uma casa, Hiei?

- Não.

- Então para onde você vai quando nós chegarmos?

- Para qualquer lugar.

- Ahh! Que estranho! Todo mundo tem uma casa para voltar, até eu.

- Hn.

Hiei observava o casco do navio cortar as águas enquanto as atravessava. Botan distraiu-se com um fiapo solto da manga de sua blusa, ouvindo o barulho distante da água chocando-se com os rochedos. Uma melancolia negra se abateu sobre ela.

- Vamos todos nos separar de novo... e voltar a viver, cada um na sua própria vida. Por um lado, isso é bom, mas... vou sentir falta. Vou sentir falta de todo mundo.

- Que idiota, Onna.

- Ha! Eu aposto que você sente falta de todos nós, Hiei! - replicou Botan. - Você apenas não admite.

- Hn. Eu não sinto falta de nenhum de vocês. Não via a hora desse torneio terminar.

Aquelas palavras feriram um pouco Botan; mas ela apenas sorriu. Tinha certeza que não eram palavras sinceras.

- Mas quando Koenma-sama passar uma nova missão, estaremos todos juntos de novo, né?

Hiei virou-se para olhá-la ao mesmo tempo que Botan se virava para ele. Não souberam dizer quanto tempo passaram se olhando. Os olhos inquietos dela tremiam, fixando-se nos cabelos, olhos, boca, tudo dele que ela pudesse olhar. Os olhos de Hiei eram mais seguros de si: conseguiam captar todo o conjunto sem precisarem dançar nas órbitas. Anos depois, ele ainda lembraria do cheiro de maresia e dos cabelos azuis que ondulavam com o vento, numa dança engraçada. Estavam próximos, e as respirações se misturavam no ar. Botan sequer sentia as mãos suarem; apenas olhava-o, sem piscar, os lábios entreabertos de surpresa. Hiei era mais baixo que ela. Mas parecia tão grande, ao mesmo tempo.

- Você está olhando para mim de novo, Onna - sussurrou o koorime, quebrando o silêncio. Botan quase sentiu sua alma dar um salto para trás. - Eu disse que não poderia olhar.

- Mas...! - ele não deixou-a terminar de falar, virando-se num floreio e saindo do convés escuro rapidamente. De repente, Botan se deu conta que estava parada no mesmo lugar já faziam mais de 5 minutos, e suas pernas tremiam. Respirou fundo, soltando o ar pela boca lentamente, sem entender o que acontecia com ela. Agarrando as mãos na grade do casco, sentiu o metal quente sob seus dedos. As mãos de Hiei estiveram ali há poucos minutos.

"O que... o que eu...?" Os pensamentos de Botan se perdiam na noite.


	7. Secret 7: Apart and Together

Era mais um dia, apenas mais um deles. Mais um daqueles dias mornos e sem graça, apenas cheios de trabalho e solidão. Botan não gostava de nenhum dos dois. De alguma forma, ela gostava de ser uma ferry girl do Reikai, e ao mesmo tempo, não gostava. Levar gente morta não era o seu forte. E desde quando aquilo importava para ela? Sempre ela era quem abria as portas do Reikai para todas aquelas almas desconsoladas, voando em seu remo cheia de alegria. Mas agora, aquela vida se tornara insuficiente para ela. Tinha seus amigos e amigas antes, e sentia uma saudade horrível de cada um deles. Até mesmo de Hiei, por mais obscuro que ele parecesse a ela.

- Ahh! Puxa! - ela falou em voz alta enquanto voava por cima da cidade barulhenta e movimentada. Tão barulhenta e movimentada quanto ela mesma. - Quando será que Koenma-sama vai passar uma nova missão para Yusuke? Eu nem tive chance de me despedir de todo mundo direitinho quando voltamos do Torneio!

Por alguns instantes, Botan permaneceu olhando para o vazio do céu, como quem espera alguma resposta. Não veio nenhuma. Ela fez uma careta, massageando a têmpora nervosamente.

- Não aguento mais! Não aguento mais esse tédio! Eu odeio rotina! - gritou, inconformada. Mas nada lhe respondeu, mais uma vez. O remo girou no ar e acelerou sua velocidade, enquanto a ferry girl se preparava para começar seu trabalho de cada dia. Mais uma vez.

* * *

Dor. Ele gostava um pouco disso. Gostava da dor, quando era ele mesmo que a infligia, fosse em outros, ou no seu próprio corpo. A dor psicológica não era algo bom; mas a dor física, sim. A dor física fortalecia e enfraquecia, destruía e preservava, e era apenas sentida naquela estreita superfície que se podia chamar de _corpo_. Toda a dor física morria junto com o corpo, se este morresse. A dor psicológica, não. Ela ainda permaneceria muitos séculos, de pé, impregnada na alma morta, preenchendo-a da forma que quisesse. E ela era ridícula, porque só fracos cultivavam a dor psicológica. Hiei a odiava.

A dor física, no entanto, não era ruim. Era efêmera, intensa e poderia conduzir a morte de uma forma muito mais brutal que a dor psicológica. E deixava cicatrizes visíveis. Hiei pôde perceber isso enquanto observava seu braço direito, sem as bandagens. Estava dolorido, mas estava muito mais forte que o resto daquele corpo. E Hiei se orgulhava dele. A sua volta, um terreno vazio e morto, com velhas estruturas de prédios em construção abandonados. As periferias do Ningenkai eram tristes e vazias, por isso Hiei gostava delas. Mas não tanto quanto gostava de lugares altos; a única coisa que lhe privava do tédio - além de treinar - era subir em qualquer prédio enorme e inatingível e ficar ali, sozinho, sem ser visto por ninguém, mas vendo todos. E aquela velha periferia do Japão parecia ser perfeita: deserta, abandonada, pobre e cheia de prédios, mesmo que estes não tivessem acabados. Ali, ele podia treinar, certo de que estaria sozinho e ninguém lhe encheria a paciência.

- Ei, Aniki¹! O que você faz aí sozinho?

Hiei ouviu, mas não desviou os olhos do braço. Estava recostado numa velha pilha de material de construção abandonado, e seus cabelos negros e rebeldes ficaram um tanto desordenados com o vento. O chamado vinha de trás.

- Ei! Estou falando com você! - a mesma voz rude e grossa. "Um humano metido a idiota", imaginou Hiei sem se alterar. Não olhou para trás em nenhum momento, até sentir uma mão áspera pousar no seu ombro com certa rigidez.

- Aniki! Você está surdo? - o homem deu uma risada de escárnio. Fedia a álcool. Logo ele parou de rir. - Sabe, essa área é da minha gangue. Não quero nenhum fedelho aqui.

Hiei olhou. Virou o rosto levemente, ainda na mesma posição, escorado no monte de alvenaria e concreto, a mão do outro lhe apertando o ombro. O koorime não pôde evitar um olhar de descaso. Mais que homem idiota.

- Você escutou, não escutou?! - berrou o humano. Haviam mais sete atrás dele; Hiei contou sem mal usar os olhos. - Ou tá querendo briga?!

* * *

O remo levantou voo outra vez, carregando uma ferry girl de cabelos azuis, feliz e satisfeita. Ao longo do dia, Botan fizera pequenas pausas no trabalho para visitar os amigos e tentar matar toda aquela saudade e o tédio que a consumiam. Primeiramente, visitou a escola de Yusuke e Kuwabara, onde encontrou Keiko também - para sua extrema felicidade - e acabou descobrindo que Yusuke e Kuwabara continuavam a não dar a mínima para as aulas do colégio. Em seguida, foi até a escola de Kurama, que não ficava muito longe dali, e conversou alegremente com o youko por alguns poucos minutos, antes de voar até a casa de Shizuru, a irmã de Kuwabara, e visitá-la também. Já averiguava se valia a pena voar até o Norte, onde ficavam as geleiras e onde Yukina morava, quando se lembrou.

- Ah! É mesmo! - a guia espiritual piscou, assustada. - Onde será que anda o Hiei? Eu também queria poder encontrá-lo... devia ter perguntado para o Kurama-kun! - lembrou-se da cena vivenciada entre ela e o koorime no navio durante a volta do torneio, e ficou um pouco nervosa. Rapidamente, sacudiu a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos enquanto voava no céu sem nuvens do meio-dia: - Ah! Que seja. Vou procurá-lo, mas se eu não encontrar, não vai fazer diferença para ele.

Botan disparou no céu, o remo cortando o ar.

* * *

Enquanto observava o homem caído no chão, Hiei sentiu um desprezo se remexer dentro dele por aquela mísera criatura. Se todos os humanos fossem como aquele, então eles mereciam ser vomitados em algum buraco negro, ou algo do tipo. Bastaram apenas 2 movimentos rápidos e certeiros com a mão esquerda para que Hiei derrubasse o homem no chão, após cortar a veia jugular que pulsava no pescoço do outro apenas com as pontas dos dedos.

Os sete homens que seguiam primeiros encaravam o koorime cheios de medo, os rostos deformados pelo susto sem se preocupar em esconder a aflição. Hiei soltou um pequeno "Hn" por entre os lábios secos, antes de se levantar do terreno arenoso e limpar as vestes desinteressadamente com as mãos.

- P-por favor! - pediu um dos homens que estava mais perto. Seus olhos quase saltavam das órbitas. - Não nos mate! N-nós... nosso chefe... v-você pode ficar com esse espaço todo para você! - mal havia gaguejado essas palavras, ele fugiu, junto com os outros.

- Até parece que eu iria querer sujar minhas mãos com sangue de escória como vocês. Hn. Um já basta. - Hiei murmurou com desprezo, enquanto observava os homens fugirem como camundongos.

Cinco minutos depois, estava tudo solitário e calmo novamente. Hiei odiava perder tempo com todos aqueles malditos que achavam que tinham alguma importância. Refletia calmamente sobre isso, quase se perdendo nos próprios pensamentos vazios e mórbidos, quando um som lhe despertou.

Era um estouro seco e alto; um barulho daquilo que chamavam de "armas de fogo", por uma razão que Hiei desconhecia, já que não parecia haver nenhum fogo nas tais armas. Olhou na direção de onde vinha o barulho e enxergou uma estranha pertubação no solo: a areia se levantava em nuvens de poeira, atirada pela força de passos grosseiros de gente que corria aos montes. Eram pouco mais de 20 homens. Na frente deles, correndo no mesmo ritmo e segurando armas, estavam alguns dos sete que haviam fugido há pouco tempo. Um sorriso irônico escapou dos lábios de Hiei.

- Não aprenderam. Estão pedindo para morrer. Essa gente me enoja. - o koorime se levantou, os olhos frios fitando os bandidos que corriam e berravam em sua direção. Por que eram tão teimosos?

* * *

Já estava no fim da tarde; o sol se recortava por detrás dos prédios, num amarelo avermelhado infinito. E Botan já começava a perder as esperanças de achar Hiei. "Ah, que seja!", pensou ela, enquanto voava pelos arredores da cidade. "Ele não ia gostar mesmo. Eu acabaria incomodando ele". Botan soltou um suspiro mal-humorado, enquanto pensava no que fazer. Talvez já fosse a hora de voltar ao Reikai...

- O que é isso?! - Botan quase caiu do remo: à sua frente, um monte de almas subiam, em turbilhões, procurando algum auxílio. A ferry girl ponderava a hipótese de ter que alugar um verdadeiro ônibus para carregar toda aquela gente, quando olhou para baixo e viu algo que a assustou ainda mais.

- Kurama-kun! Hiei! - ela deu um gritinho ao divisar os dois amigos no solo arenoso, e, ignorando as almas à sua volta, vergou o remo para baixo e pousou.

-Botan-san! Você também sentiu? - quis saber Kurama. Estava do mesmo jeito que Botan o encontrara há algumas horas, naquele uniforme de colégio. Hiei estava um pouco atrás, aninhando o braço esquerdo no direito e olhando a cena com desinteresse.

- Senti o quê? - quis saber a guia.

- O reiki de Hiei. Eu estava voltando para casa, e senti o reiki dele se elevando muito, e vim saber o que estava acontecendo. Quando cheguei... - ele fez uma pequena pausa e olhou preocupado para Hiei, como se pedisse autorização para continuar a falar. Hiei agora olhava para baixo, emburrado. - Quando cheguei, ele tinha queimado todo mundo.

- Quêêê? - Botan piscava com um olhar confuso. Hiei murmurou "Baka Onna", lançando-lhe um olhar mal-humorado.

- Parece que uns bandidos tentaram atacá-lo. Ele disse que estava sem paciência e... queimou todo mundo - concluiu Kurama com simplicidade. Atrás dele, Hiei erguia o rosto, com um orgulho próprio.

- Ah... Bem... - Botan fazia força para não rir. Nunca pensou que ia ter vontade de rir de uma série de homicídios. Mas imaginar Hiei queimando um bando de gente furiosa e descontrolada era demais para ela. - Não foi uma grande perda para a a humanidade, afinal... eram só bandidos... mesmo assim... - ela não se aguentou e começou a rir histericamente.

- Qual é a graça que você vê, Baka Onna? - resmugou Hiei com os dentes cerrados e os olhos ferozes. - O seu cérebro pequeno não consegue entender como algo assim acontece?

- Eu não tenho cérebro pequeno! - protestou Botan, ainda rindo.

- Pare de rir! - disse o koorime com irritação. Kurama não sabia dizer se o rosado que surgira nas faces de Hiei era de raiva ou de vergonha.

- Mas...! - Botan não conseguia terminar suas frases. E logo começava a rir de novo.

- Vou fazer essa Onna desmiolada parar de rir - sussurrou o koorime com ferocidade, enquanto avançava para cima de Botan. Kurama o impediu, segurando-o pelas costas do manto que ele usava.

- Hiei, se acalme - pediu Kurama, que fazia força para se manter sério, apenas pela consideração que tinha para com o amigo. - Ela não está fazendo nada de mais.

- Ela está rindo de mim! - disse Hiei em tom histérico.

- Ela não está rindo de você, está rindo da situação - garantiu o youko.

- Mas não tem nada de engraçado em droga de situação nenhuma!

As almas dos bandidos mortos por Hiei começavam a rodear Botan, como se soubessem que ela poderia levá-los.

- Ah! - exclamou a ferry girl, materializando seu remo e limpando as lágrimas de riso. - É minha hora de trabalhar. Desculpem meninos, eu tenho que ir...

- Tudo bem, Botan-san. Até mais - respondeu Kurama com simplicidade. Por cima do ombro dele, Hiei lançava olhares assassinos para a guia espiritual.

- Até! - ela se virou para Hiei com uma cara manhosa: - Você não vai se despedir de mim, churrasqueiro? - e começou a rir outra vez.

- Hn. Saia daqui, Baka Onna. Não suporto mais ver a sua cara na minha frente.

Sem se abalar, Botan curvou-se na direção do koorime e disse:

- Não fique com raiva de mim, ne? - ela disse em tom de brincadeira, e deu um beijinho na bochecha do colega. - Até mais, gente!

Botan montou no remo e ganhou os céus - agora quase escuros - rapidamente, seguida pelas almas que deveria guiar. Kurama suspirou, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Bem, agora é a nossa vez de ir, Hiei.

Mas o koorime continuava pregado no mesmo lugar, o cenho franzido mirando o chão e os punhos cerrados.

- Hiei? - chamou Kurama, incerto.

- Você viu o que _ela_ fez? - a voz de Hiei soou pausada e irritada.

- Bem, é verdade que a Botan-san riu, mas...

- Não isso. Aqui - resmungou o koorime em resposta, apontando uma das bochechas com um dedo em riste. Parecia que estava contando sobre um assassinato brutal.

- Aí? - foi a vez de Kurama franzir a testa. - Não tem nada aí, Hiei.

- Mas você não viu o que ela fez _aqui_? - insistiu Hiei, indignado.

- Não vi nada - o youko arregalou os olhos verdes, um pouco surpreso. - O que ela fez?

Hiei mordeu os lábios. Ele não fazia ideia que Botan fizera aquilo na maior das suas inocências, sem perceber o que aquilo poderia deixar ou não de significar. Enquanto voava no céu, Botan se lembrou do que acontecera, e sorriu satisfeita. "Acho que não tem problema. Todas as pessoas no Ningenkai se cumprimentam daquele jeito", pensou a guia. A única coisa que ela esquecia era que Hiei não era do Ningenkai, e ignorava totalmente os costumes daquele mundo.

O koorime decidiu guardar para si o que acontecera.

- Nada - respondeu.

- Nada? - Kurama franziu a testa. - Mas você estava insistindo que ela fez alguma coisa...

- Eu me confundi - mentiu Hiei. Apesar de Kurama ser seu melhor amigo, ele não admitia aquilo, e não sentia nenhuma vontade mais de contar. Não fazia mal guardar mais aquele segredo; já haviam tantos outros.

- Ah - o youko olhou para o céu com um ar pensativo, um sorriso leve no rosto. - A propósito, Hiei, seu rosto está um pouco corado. Será que é a luz do pôr-do-sol?

- Hn. Que piada mais sem graça, Kurama.

¹Aniki: vocativo japonês, utilizado entre homens, na maioria das vezes. "Aniki" significa algo como "irmão", mas não vem a ser um tratamento carinhoso; é como chamar alguém de "cara" ou algo do tipo.

**N.A.: Esse capítulo foi um dos mais chatos de escrever, porque ele é apenas um capítulo de transição e acabou ficando muito enrolado. De qualquer forma, espero que gostem, eu garanto que o próximo será melhor! xD**


	8. Secret 8: Love Bonds

**~ Esse capítulo se passa durante o episódio 68 de Yu Yu Hakusho.**

A brisa leve que soprava pela cidade soava um pouco desconfortável a Hiei. Há alguns minutos, estava tudo tão calmo e agradável que ele nem acreditou muito na própria sorte. E talvez tenha sido por causa disso que acabou dormindo em cima de um galho retorcido e desconfortável de uma árvore qualquer, no meio daquela cidade iluminada e barulhenta; mas havia algo que o incomodava muito mais do que todo o barulho e a luz do mundo. Sim, e aquele "algo", fazia alguns minutos, estava muito próximo dele.

Basicamente, se tratava da maldita presença de Kuwabara, Kurama, e Botan.

O que lhe acordara do seu sono quieto, basicamente, fora o reiki¹ terrivelmente baixo e saltitante de Botan, que parecia desagradar o koorime mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Não se incomodava nem um pouco com a presença de Kurama; ambos eram amigos, e ele não sabia dizer se gostava ou desgostava do youko. Quanto a Kuwabara, a existência dele fazia a mesma diferença que uma larva morta na vida de Hiei. E Botan... ele não sabia bem explicar porque, mas, ultimamente, estava odiando-a mais que o normal. Não que odiar Botan fosse considerado normal. Ela era amada por todos aqueles amigos solidários - e imbecis, na opinião de Hiei -, e ele, apenas ele, era visto como o carrancudo que odiava todo mundo, enquanto ela era vista como a simpática ferry girl que amava todo mundo. "A vida é realmente injusta", pensou Hiei. Como se o que a vida fosse ou deixasse de ser fizesse alguma diferença para ele.

Ouviu uma pequena gritaria e um rebuliço de vozes que ele conhecia mais do que gostaria de conhecer. E se aproximavam cada vez mais de onde ele estava. Hiei bufou, incomodado, revirando-se entre os galhos da árvore, enquanto escutava a voz de Botan gritar alguma coisa com os amigos. Por um instante, ele sentiu o coração se contrair desconfortavelmente - de nojo e raiva, ele supôs -, e sua vontade foi saltar dali depressa e desaparecer. Mas sua curiosidade acabou falando mais alto; cuidadosamente, Hiei se debruçou sobre os galhos menos espetados da árvore, a tempo de ver Kurama olhando para o interior do que parecia uma mala aberta, Kuwabara ao lado dando algum tipo de escândalo, e os inconfundíveis cabelos da baka Onna, azuis, reluzindo com o luar. Ele deu graças por ela estar de costas, e ele não ser obrigado a encarar aqueles orbes rosados e cheios de alegria, que lhe incomodavam tanto.

- Tem alguma ferramenta que não nos faça procurar pelo Hiei, mas que o traga aqui?

A voz de Kurama acabou escapando aos ouvidos de Hiei. Estavam procurando por ele? O youko, o idiota e a Baka Onna estavam procurando por _ele_? O koorime sentiu um certo desinteresse naquilo tudo. Não estava interessado em se reunir com todos eles de novo. E, principalmente, não achava que iria conseguir olhar na cara da baka Onna depois do que ela havia feito. Ou será que tinha alguma vontade de ir ali e...? Que pensamentos estúpidos. Hiei se revirou novamente nos galhos, achando uma posição confortável, disposto a dormir ali mesmo.

O youkai do fogo teve a impressão de que, mal havia se deitado, um barulho horrível ocupara todo o espaço. Era agudo e grave ao mesmo tempo; irritante, longo e interminável. O som era tão alto e estranho que Hiei pôde sentir sua cabeça latejar horrivelmente. Então, tudo silenciou. Estava tão zonzo que não sabia mais se estava sonhando ou não. A voz inconfundível de Botan ecoou na sua mente e nos seus ouvidos:

- Hiei, se você ouviu isso, por favor nos responda.

"Baka Onna?"

Mas ele não teve nenhum tempo de raciocinar. Em um instante, estava recostado por entre os galhos da copoa frondosa; no outro, ele caía com tudo no chão.

A colisão foi bastante violenta; apesar de tudo, ele era Hiei, e não era uma queda que o abateria daquela forma. Levantou a cabeça, massageando-a, enquanto murmurava:

- Q-que maldito som foi esse...?

Quando levantou os olhos, estavam todos lá. Os orbes rubros de Hiei se detiveram por um momento em Kuwabara e Kurama; o primeiro olhava-o com desdém, e o outro trazia um sorriso leve. Em seguida, olhou para a baka Onna por um breve instante; seus olhos não gostavam de se demorar nela. Eram culpa daqueles olhos, ele tinha certeza.

- Hiei! Eu sabia que você viria! - exclamou ela, contente, a voz traçando melodias no ar. Hiei despregou os olhos do chão e ousou mirá-la, com a frieza de sempre:

- Do que você está falando? Eu nunca quis vir onde vocês estavam. Vocês são tão chatos. Hn.

Botan abriu a boca para responder, a indignação subindo ao seu rosto infantil, mas Kurama a interrompeu:

- Hiei, aqui. - ele disse enquanto estendia algo semelhante a uma carta para ele. Um sorriso de sarcasmo surgiu na sua face enquanto ele lia, e depois falou:

- Isso é o que você merece, Yusuke. - o koorime devolveu a carta a Kurama. - Ele provavelmente ficou se achando depois do Torneio das Trevas, pode ser que agora ele se arrependa. Hn.

- Mas isso não lhe preocupa? - quis saber Kurama. Atrás dele, Botan mirava Hiei com olhos inconformados, como se ele tivesse ofendido seu filho. - Não quer saber que tipo de criatura pode ter capturado o Yusuke?

Hiei reavaliou sua resposta. Sentia os olhos da Onna pregados nele, como se sua salvação dependesse das palavras que ele soltaria. Os olhos dela o fizeram lembrar do beijo que ela dera na sua bochecha. "É uma questão de vingança", pensou Hiei, que provavelmente nunca se conformaria com aquela pequena atitude da Onna. A lembrança do ocorrido fazia seu rosto esquentar de uma forma miserável.

- Não. - ele disse, simples e direto. - Não tem nada a haver comigo.

A expressão de Botan era desesperadora. Hiei não esperava menos dela.

- Se você não vier, o Yusuke pode morrer!

"Apelo sentimental?", pensou Hiei. Aliás, por que raios ela se incomodava tanto com o maldito do Yusuke? Era bom que ele morresse de uma vez mesmo. Talvez ela aprendesse um pouco mais.

- Aquele idiota me enche o saco! - murmurou Hiei, virando-se para ela. A expressão da ferry girl trazia um desespero inigualável. - Por que diabos eu tenho que procurar um imbecil que se deixa capturar facilmente depois de tudo que já passou, Onna?

Kurama continuou a usar alguns argumentos para tentar convencer o koorime, embora este ainda demonstrasse um forte desinteresse. Botan, afinal, percebeu que aquela conversa não iria surtir efeito com o youkai do fogo. Seus olhos ardiam de seriedade, enquanto ela mirava o colega e dizia:

- Escute, Hiei. - ela fez uma pequena pausa. Parecia estar dando tudo de si naquilo. - Você não foi oficialmente retirado da lista de procurados do Reikai, certo?

- E daí, Onna?

- Se você nos ajudar a salvar o Yusuke, o que acharia se o Reikai não tivesse mais nada a tratar com você?

- Ei, ei! Tem certeza disso?! - interviu Kuwabara, surpreso.

- Não temos escolha, certo? Não temos tempo! - respondeu Botan. Sua voz bambeava e suas mãos suadas apertavam-se nas palmas. - Tudo bem, certo?

As feições dela estavam sérias. Hiei achou estranho vê-la assim. Não parecia mais a baka Onna. E, nos olhos dela, ele entendeu que ela iria até o fim por Yusuke. Sentiu uma pontada de alguma coisa estranha que ele não sabia definir. Nenhum deles - nem Kuwabara, nem Kurama, nem ele mesmo - nenhum deles significaria tanto para a Onna como Yusuke significava. E o egoísmo sobreveio a Hiei, entortando suas sombras e seus pensamentos como fizera a vida inteira com o youkai do fogo. Ele não sabia dizer porque, mas estava ainda mais irritado com ela. Um ódio fundo e vazio, sem razão de ser. "Se você quer ir até o fim por ele e sentir toda essa dor, eu lhe darei isso, Onna", refletiu consigo mesmo. "E tanto melhor será para mim. Eu quero me livrar de todos vocês, e isso inclui você, Onna".

- Oficialmente absolvido, certo? Tudo bem. - as palavras saltaram secas e inexpressivas da boca de Hiei.

- Então está certo. Vamos nos apressar! - ela exclamou, correndo em direção ao tal lugar indicado na carta.

Kuwabara e Kurama foram na frente, numa corrida rápida. Atrás deles, Botan se esforçava para correr, acompanhada por Hiei, que andava a um passo lento e morto ao lado dela.

- Hiei! - ela chamou, a voz ofegante e incostante por causa do esforço. Hiei se virou parcialmente para ela. - Eu... eu queria lhe agradecer. O Yusuke... tenho certeza que vamos conseguir salvá-lo com sua ajuda... - ela sorriu fracamente.

- Hn. Eu não fiz isso por aquele idiota. Muito menos por você, Onna. Eu fiz isso para poder me livrar do Reikai e de vocês.

Botan fez uma pequena careta, mas não disse mais nada. Continuaram em ritmo rápido. Até que Hiei quebrou o silêncio:

- Por que você vai tão longe por aquele idiota?

Botan se surpreendeu tanto com a pergunta (e com o fato de Hiei lhe fazer uma pergunta tão espontaneamente) que chegou a tropeçar nos próprios pés. Hiei fez um "Hn" de descaso, e a ferry girl levantou-se rapidamente, o rosto um pouco sujo enquanto ela alisava as dobras da saia.

- Você faria o mesmo pela Yukina-chan, certo? Aliás, você _fez_. - ela sublinhou a última palavra com a voz.

O koorime olhou para frente com um ar quase psicótico, como se esperasse que Kurama e Kuwabara gritassem que Yukina era sua irmã. Depois de retomar sua habitual indiferença, ele respondeu:

- Mas você não tem nenhum laço sangüíneo com ele, Onna.

- Eu faço as coisas por laços afetivos, e não por laços sangüíneos! - redargüiu a guia espiritual. - E aposto que você fez o que fez pela Yukina-chan pelos mesmos motivos!

- Yukina-chan?! - Kuwabara parou de correr de forma súbita, quase esmagando Hiei. - O que tem ela?! Estão falando dela?!

- Idiota - murmurou Hiei. Botan não entendeu se aquele adjetivo se referia a ela ou a Kuwabara, mas resolveu consertar a situação:

- Não era nada, Kuwa-chan! Apenas continuem indo, o Yusuke pode estar em sério perigo!

Kuwabara tentou se rebelar contra aquelas indicações, mas acabou cedendo e obedecendo, apesar de tudo. Quando retomaram o ritmo, o koorime murmurou para a ferry girl, com certa irritação:

- Eu já lhe disse para _parar _de falar de todas essas coisas em voz alta, Onna.

- Do que você está reclamando? - quis saber Botan, a voz se elevando. - Eu já consertei tudo! O Kuwa-chan não vai desconfiar de nada!

- Você não fez nada, Onna. Se algum dia eu souber que você contou isso, eu _mato_ você.

- Eu nunca contaria, Hiei, você sabe disso! - murmurou ela, a voz tremendo. O koorime percebeu que sua ameaça repentina infligira certo medo na garota em um momento não muito adequado, e chegou a sentir um certo remorso. - Todos vocês! Eu gosto de todos vocês do mesmo jeito que eu gosto do Yusuke! Eu guardo todos os segredos que você me pedir, Hiei, por mais sem fundamento que isso seja!

Ela parecia estar à beira das lágrimas. Botan estava passando por um momento um pouco conflitante, onde tinha que se manter, por Yusuke, e por todos os outros. Hiei ficou um pouco atordoado com as palavras dela. Piscou, incrédulo, e foi a sua vez de tropeçar nos próprios pés, mas não chegou a cair de todo. Botan ultrapassou sua velocidade, ainda tremendo, mas não chorava. Hiei estancou por um momento, e sentiu a face arder onde antes Botan havia beijado.

"Baka Onna", murmurou consigo. "Você está tentando brincar comigo, não é?".

Estava horrivelmente incomodado por ela. Mais uma vez.

¹Reiki: energia espiritual.

**N.A.: Capítulo tosco e curto. Não foi bom como eu prometi, mas o próximo sairá logo, daqui a uns 2 dias! xD Me desculpem pelas coisas estarem andando tão devagar, mas a fanfic será longa, e as coisas vão melhorar um pouco daqui a uns capítulos, aguardem! Obrigada a todos que leem e dão review *-***


	9. Secret 9: Fly away by your own way

**~ Esse capítulo se passa entre os episódios 71 a 81 de YYH;**

**~ O começo do capítulo é um pouco estranho. Para se localizar melhor: os primeiros momentos deste capítulo se passam após o final do episódio 71, durante a Saga do Capítulo Negro, quando a Genkai pede que todos durmam na mansão onde Yusuke foi "seqüestrado"aa para no dia seguinte resolverem os problemas relacionados ao buraco do Makai.**

Botan não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que estava de noite. Seu corpo ainda estava pesado de sono, e o chão daquela mansão não era nada confortável. Estavam todos na mansão onde Yusuke - supostamente - havia sido seqüestrado. Aquilo, porém, não era uma verdade absoluta. Há algum pouco tempo, havia sido descoberto que tudo não passava de um desafio proposto por Genkai, e que os garotos que haviam confrontado Botan e o Time Urameshi eram habitantes de Mushiyori que adquiriram habilidades territoriais.

"Todos", porém, era um termo errado. Virando-se de lado no chão duro, Botan podia enxergar o vulto irregular de Kuwabara, roncando initerruptamente. Kurama estava um pouco abaixo de seus pés, recostado numa pilastra qualquer da mansão; a ferry girl não fazia ideia se ele dormia ou estava acordado, por causa da total ausência de luz. Yusuke e o restante reuniam-se perto da porta, todos adormecidos. E Hiei, bem ela não fazia a mínima ideia de onde ele poderia estar. Há algumas horas mais cedo, ele havia se retirado, dizendo que pouco se importava com o que aconteceria ou não por causa daquele buraco. No fundo, Botan achava que aquilo era mentira dele. Ele mentia demais, afinal. De alguma forma, Hiei parecia temer demonstrar algum tipo de afeição que fosse. Não queria demonstrar que gostava de seus amigos, que queria ajudá-los, por mais que pouco se importasse com um buraco enorme que cuspisse um bando de youkais. Ele _jamais_ admitiria que gostava de alguém. "Bom, se ele sequer admite o parentesco com a Yukina-chan para todo mundo, porque haveria de admitir amizade com quem quer que fosse?", pensou Botan. Suas entranhas reviravam de fome e insônia. Aquilo não era bom. Iria começar a se perder naqueles pensamentos desconexos, como sempre ocorria quando ela estava sem sono. "Eu não queria que ele tivesse ido embora. Vai fazer falta para os meninos na hora de lutar!", concluiu ela. De certa forma, fazia um pouco de falta para ela, também. Hiei era a sombra daquele time. Uma sombra que chamava, um pouco, a atenção da guia espiritual. "Até parece!", bufou ela consigo mesma, revirando-se no chão duro. Ia ficar com dor nas costas. "Não é que eu sinta falta dele. Eu sinto falta de _todo mundo_. Ele sempre me chama de idiota, mas acho que ele também é um pouco idiota, saindo assim, sem pensar na falta que ele faz. Na falta que ele faz para _todo mundo_", Botan sublinhou mentalmente as duas últimas palavras, encolhendo-se no chão fria, uma raiva de si mesma escorrendo pelas veias. "Isso que dá não dormir direito! Amanhã acordarei cheia de dores, e ainda fico com esses pensamentos idiotas. Hiei, você ainda vai se arrepender por largar a gente assim". A ferry girl fechou os olhos, a respiração regulada e calma. Na sua cabeça, ecoavam os adjetivos que ela mesma usava para construir a imagem de Hiei. Orgulhoso, orgulhoso e orgulhoso.

E ela se distraía tanto nas palavras que o arquitetavam que sequer pôde perceber que ela também estava sendo orgulhosa.

* * *

Lá embaixo, os barulhos, a fumaça, as luzes. Ali em cima, apenas o vazio do silêncio. Era por isso que Hiei gostava daqueles lugares altos. O koorime encontrava-se na cobertura de um prédio comercial qualquer. Seus olhos estavam voltados para o céu noturno abarrotado de nuvens negras; não conseguia ver a lua. Os braços repousavam atrás da cabeça, e os lábios estavam levemente comprimidos, num claro sinal de que ele se encontrava pensativo. Odiava ficar daquele jeito, ainda mais naquela hora da noite. Queria dormir, apenas isso. E a insônia, invisível e intocável, ria-se, enquanto o atormentava daquela maneira. Se pudesse, Hiei a multilaria em uns 5 pedaços, pelo menos. Mas a insônia era invisível e intocável. A maioria das coisas que ele odiava, na verdade, era invisível e intocável.

Além da insônia, odiava também aquela coisa nova que se apoderara dele. _Culpa_. Não, definitivamente não era culpa. Não podia ser. Era injusto, era errado. Alguém como ele, sentir culpa? E quem lhe fazia sentir assim...

_- Escute, Hiei. - ela fez uma pequena pausa. Parecia estar dando tudo de si naquilo. - Você não foi oficialmente retirado da lista de procurados do Reikai, certo?_

_- E daí, Onna?_

_- Se você nos ajudar a salvar o Yusuke, o que acharia se o Reikai não tivesse mais nada a tratar com você?_

_(...)_

_- Oficialmente absolvido, certo? Tudo bem. - as palavras saltaram secas e inexpressivas da boca de Hiei._

... era a baka Onna.

"Não é _ela_. É a promessa que eu tinha _com ela_.", pensou Hiei. De certa forma, ele sentia-se como alguém que agira horrivelmente errado. Tinha ido embora, deixado todos lá, mesmo tendo prometido a ela que os ajudaria. "Mas eu prometi que ajudaria a resgatar o maldito do Yusuke, não que seria útil no que desse e viesse depois disso", ponderou o koorime, enquanto os orbes rubros vagavam pelo céu turbulento. Era tarde da noite, e aqueles humanos ainda faziam tanto barulho. Sim, era isso o que ele havia prometido. Mas Hiei sabia que não havia feito nada para resgatar Yusuke, apenas complicara isso mais ainda, ao ser capturado logo no início. E lá vinha aquela culpa de novo. O youkai mordeu o lábio inferior, inconformado consigo mesmo. Não era culpa dele. Era tudo culpa daquela Onna, que lhe propunha coisas impossíveis de se cumprir, que adorava agir de um jeito estranho e único apenas para confundi-lo. Jogar toda aquela culpa nela, de certa forma, não adiantava de muita coisa. Era como jogar a culpa na sua mão esquerda.

"De qualquer forma, agora eles vão se virar sozinhos, para verem se aprendem alguma coisa. Não tenho mais nada a haver com o que acontece ou deixa de acontecer com eles". Com essa última ideia em mente, Hiei fechou os olhos, escondendo os orbes rubros. Sua boca continuava levemente contraída, o que mostrava que ele não conseguiria dormir tão cedo assim, apesar de tudo.

* * *

Mushiyori era uma cidade como qualquer outra. Aquilo entediava um pouco Botan. Ela caminhava ao lado de Kuwabara, Kurama e Kaito, em busca do centro do buraco. Sentia as pernas e a coluna doloridas, horrivelmente doloridas, por causa da péssima noite de sono e das grandes distâncias que já haviam transposto. Apesar disso, continuava a ser a mesma Botan de sempre, sorrindo com certa saisfação e a voz saindo-lhe sempre alegre e curiosa. Estava curiosa, de fato. Toda aquela situação nova e assustadora despertava sua curiosidade. E, além do mais, ela queria se distrair._ Precisava_ se distrair, porque haviam coisas muito mais importantes acontecendo, além daqueles pensamentos todos confusos, resultantes de uma noite mal-dormida. Em determinado momento, quando Kurama havia sentido a presença de alguém os seguindo, ela acreditou que pudesse ser Hiei, e o pensamento lhe provocou um estranho contentamento. "Ele deve ter se preocupado com os amigos", pensou ela. Não se incluía no grupo, porque se Hiei não admitia afeto para com seus próprios amigos, que dirá com uma reles ferry girl? Botan apertou a cabeça com as duas mãos, suspirando. Odiava aqueles pensamentos.

- Você está incomodada com alguma coisa? - quis saber Kuwabara, que começava a reparar no comportamento estranho da garota. Ela rapidamente armou um sorriso.

- Não! Eu estava apenas pensando no Yusuke e nos outros, se está tudo bem com eles. - sentia o sorriso congelar no seu rosto. Que mentira deslavada era aquela?

- Ah. - Kuwabara voltou a olhar entediado para frente. Botan suspirava, aliviada, e já ia murmurar consigo mesmo "essa foi por pouco", quando sentiu uma presença estranha um pouco acima de si. Olhou rapidamente; não era a mesma presença que ela e Kurama haviam detectado há alguns minutos. E não chegava a ser uma presença estranha, de fato. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, a ferry girl quis dar um sorriso verdadeiro.

* * *

De fato, a primeira presença que Kurama e Botan haviam sentido era desconhecida. A segunda, já não era. Pertencia a um koorime de cabelos negros e bagunçados pelo vento, que saltava por entre o topo dos edifícios.

Não era a intenção de Hiei seguir Botan e os outros, a princípio. Acontecera por acaso: enquanto se deslocava pela cobertura dos prédios, com saltos leves e ágeis, sentira a presença de Kurama, Botan, Kaito e Kuwabara, uns duzentos metros abaixo de si. Não era do feitio de Hiei espiar nem seguir ninguém; mas, naquele momento, sentia uma certa irritação com aquelas pessoas. Apesar de ter sido ele quem os abandonara, o koorime sentia uma certa "raiva" ao ver que todos estavam seguindo normalmente sem ele. Principalmente aquela Onna. Era especialmente desagradável para ele ver que ela continuava sorrindo e gritando naquele tom desesperado e infantil, como se pouco se importasse com o fato de ele estar ali ou não. Toda a culpa que ele reprimia dentro de si explodiu e morreu ali mesmo. Não devia sentir culpa; aquela Onna não sentia culpa nenhuma, e ele não iria perder para ela tão fácil. Ele mordeu os lábios, enquanto assistia, do topo de um prédio azulado, Botan rir e responder qualquer coisa que Kuwabara tinha perguntado - não conseguira escutar, porque mesmo que sua visão a distância fosse muito boa, a audição não o era igualmente. Viu Botan fazer um movimento rápido, como se fosse olhar para cima. Na mesma hora, Hiei recuou uma bela distância, salvando sua presença espiritual de ser reconhecida pela Onna.

* * *

Os trens do Ningenkai faziam um barulho engraçado. Botan apertava-se numa poltrona marrom qualquer do trem, enquanto suas pernas balançavam para frente e para trás. Ao seu lado, ia Genkai, e, na poltrona da frente, Kurama e Mitarai. Kuwabara fora raptado, por isso, não estava ali. Kaito e seu colega iam logo atrás. O trem levava a uma estação que ficava próxima a caverna Irima, onde iriam se encontrar com Yusuke para deter Sensui, que estava abrindo o buraco que levava ao Makai dentro daquela caverna. Botan sentia-se um pouco contente. Tinha esperanças que, com a volta de Yusuke, pudessem resgatar Kuwabara, e tudo ficaria um pouco melhor. Não era apenas isso que lhe contentava, apesar de tudo. O passeio por Mushiyori, enquanto procuravam o centro do buraco e seu conjurador, havia lhe animado um pouco. Ocorrera-lhe a ideia de que Hiei não estava tão distante de todos eles, afinal. "E então, Kurama-kun e Yusuke irão encontrá-lo de volta, e ficará tudo bem!", pensou Botan, enquanto espiava as árvores passarem como um borrão verde pela janela do trem. A guia espiritual era muito inocente, afinal de contas. Ela acreditava que toda aquela sua preocupação por Hiei ter se afastado decorria apenas do fato de Yusuke precisar muito dele, e de ambos serem amigos. Não era ela quem sempre tomava as dores de Yusuke, afinal? Era assim que agia Botan. Raramente ela conseguia enxergar seus próprios sentimentos. Talvez ela mesma não fosse tão diferente de Hiei o quanto ela acreditava ser.

- Acho que estamos chegando - arriscou Kurama, reparando que a velocidade do trem se reduzia gradualmente.

A ferry girl prestou atenção enquanto as árvores da janela começaram a definir suas silhuetas, e o barulho do trem se tornou mais audível e lento. A vegetação agora era rasteira e o árido das pedras aparecia mais. O trem parou com um apito de fumaça, e as poucas pessoas que ocupavam o trem se levantaram rapidamente, e Botan fez o mesmo. A guia espiritual desceu pela porta da frente, junto com Genkai. O ar quente do começo da tarde tocou seu rosto, e ela sorriu. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Yusuke. Hiei vai voltar para lhe ajudar, e todos vocês voltarão a ser um time". Era nisso que ela acreditava. Acreditava que todos os seus pensamentos relacionados a Hiei eram exclusivamente por causa do cuidado que ela tinha com Yusuke, e da falta que ela sabia que o koorime fazia na hora da luta, para Yusuke. Não era um erro dizer que ela estava enganada; Botan se enganava com muita facilidade.

* * *

Uma coisa em especial atraíra Hiei para aquela floresta. E não havia sido a brisa agradável e refrescante, nem o barulho suave dos carros que passavam pela estrada. Era um confronto entre duas energias grandes e oscilantes. E uma delas não lhe era desconhecida. Naturalmente, o koorime não fazia a menor ideia do que era aquilo, mas resolveu averiguar.

Os pés leves de Hiei tocaram o topo irregular de um pinheiro, enquanto ele fechava os olhos e sentia. Escutava. Não havia dúvidas; era a energia espiritual de Yusuke.

Hiei assistiu a luta, escondido. De fato, aquele maldito Yusuke parecia lutar contra alguém, mas ele não via contra _quem_ era. Que coisa estranha. Passados alguns minutos, o oponente finalmente aproximou-se de Yusuke, e ele pôde enxergar com certa clareza. Era um humano qualquer, que empurrava a distância um imenso caminhão contra Yusuke. Ia acertá-lo em cheio, tinha boa mira.

Hiei teve muito pouco tempo para pensar. Seu impulso inicial de descaso e frieza foi deixar Yusuke agir por si mesmo, e ver os resultados. Ao olhar para o rosto de Yusuke, porém, o rosto de Botan lhe veio em mente. _Aquela Onna de novo_. Ela provavelmente passaria o resto da sua vida chorando em cima de alguma pia com torneira aberta. Se na morte de Genkai ela já ficara tão abalada, que dizer na morte do seu querido Yusuke. _Querido Yusuke._ Aquela expressão, ao lembrar do rosto de Botan, provocou-lhe um sentimento estranho e irritante. Por um milésimo de segundo, a sua vontade foi deixar Yusuke morrer ali mesmo. O rosto dela lhe retornou à mente, mais uma vez. Lembrou-se dos cabelos azuis desalinhados da garota que chorava no banheiro cheio de água, pela morte de Genkai. Os soluços, os ombros sacudidos pelo choro. Não era pena o que ele sentia. Então, o que era? Ele não teve tempo de averiguar os próprios sentimentos; apenas saltou. Saltou da árvore, atirando-se contra Yusuke para salvá-lo. Salvar aquele maldito que ganhava toda a atenção por tudo era a última coisa que ele queria fazer. E era a primeira de todas as outras coisas, também. _Pela Onna. Para a baka Onna não chorar._ Ele sabia que, algum dia, poderia se arrepender por poupar a vida do humano que era tudo o que ele queria ser, embora não admitisse isso. Mas nunca se arrependeria de não fazer a baka Onna chorar. E também não admitia isso.

O koorime pousou, junto a Yusuke, no mesmo rochedo onde se encontrava o homem contra qual Yusuke lutava. Atrás deles, a fumaça do caminhão explodido subia em gordas nuvens. O oponente usava uma jaqueta vermelha estranha, e olhava um tanto surpreso para Hiei.

- Hiei... - o youkai ouviu Yusuke dizer, em tom baixo.

- Ainda é cedo demais para você morrer. - Foi tudo o que Hiei disse em resposta.

- Eu não deixarei ninguém interferir no nosso objetivo! - o humano contra qual Yusuke lutava apontava uma arma para ele, ao proferir essas palavras. Hiei sentiu uma bizarra vontade de rir. Mas permaneceu impassível. O outro gritou: - Suma daqui! - e começou a atirar.

Hiei desviou do rastro da bala com facilidade. O atirador apontava em todas as direções em que o koorime surgia, tentando acertá-lo, sem sucesso. Com um movimento ágil, Hiei se atirou na frente do homem que tentava atingi-lo, cravando a espada bem no meio do busto do mesmo. Ele silenciou, o rosto chocado, a boca levemente escancarada. Hiei permanecia indiferente.

- Hiei! - gritou Yusuke. O koorime girou os olhos, antes de responder:

- Eu evitei qualquer ponto vital.

Antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa a mais, o youkai sentiu o braço forte do homem que ele acabara de ferir enrodilhando seu pescoço, segurando-o. Enquanto isso, o outro braço trêmulo dele apontava a arma para Yusuke:

- Eu não deixarei ninguém interferir nos planos de Sensui-san...

Hiei girou os olhos outra vez. "Por isso que eu odeio dar uma de santo. Esses caras me tiram do sério, e esse Yusuke também não sabe fazer _nada_ para se defender", pensou Hiei, enquanto puxava novamente sua espada e desferia um golpe rápido e simples no braço esticado que apontava a arma. O homem deixou escapar um gemido, antes de cair no chão, desacordado. O koorime olhou com certo nojo sua espada, cheia de sangue humano.

Yusuke e Hiei encararam-se por breves momentos. O koorime aproximou-se do colega, os olhos buscando a luz clara do céu do dia. Parecia um pouco mais calmo.

- O vento sopra com melancolia. Ele está agradável e calmo. - disse Hiei. Apesar de tudo, gostava de coisas agradáveis. - Esse é o vento do Makai, misturado com carne podre e sangue.

Yusuke o olhava sem compreender. Os olhos do koorime admitiram um tom sério.

- Veja. A entrada para o inferno está prestes a ser aberta.

Os dois voltaram as faces para uma faixa escurecida do céu, onde algo semelhante a uma descarga elétrica feia e sem muito brilho estalava, dourada e negra, ao mesmo tempo. O buraco. Yusuke deu um murro no chão, despertando a atenção de Hiei.

- Isso me deixa mal! É tão difícil lidar com esses caras! Nunca imaginei que eles causariam tantos problemas! - ele cerrou os dentes, lembrando-se do amigo de cabelo laranja que fora seqüestrado por Sensui. - Droga! Kuwabara! Tenho que me apressar...

- Apressar-se? Por que você está com pressa? - quis saber Hiei.

- Não é óbvio?! Eu vou resgatar o Kuwabara! - respondeu Yusuke, enquanto Hiei o olhava cheio de desinteresse. - E depois acabarei com aqueles caras!

O koorime estreitou os olhos enquanto puxava mais uma vez sua espada. Com um movimento rápido, estava poucos centímetros atrás de Yusuke, pronto para lhe desferir um golpe.

- Hiei! - gritou Yusuke surpreso, o que apenas irritou o youkai. Não aguentava mais escutar seu nome sendo gritado de um lado para o outro.

Com um salto ágil, Yusuke desviou-se de um grande dano que a espada poderia ter causado nele; apenas a ponta da lâmina encostou no seu pescoço, empunhada por um Hiei sério.

- Com isso, é a segunda vez que você quase morre hoje. - sibilou o koorime, sentindo aquela inveja de Yusuke queimar por dentro dele, mais uma vez. Era bom saber que estava sendo superior a ele, mesmo que por um momento. Durante um instante breve, ele desejou que Botan pudesse ver aquilo. - É dessa maneira que você acabará com eles? - ele riu baixo. Era algo extremamente raro, fazê-lo rir. Mas ele ria, sem nenhuma alegria. Apenas um contentamento leve, que ele jamais chegaria a atribuir a Botan.

- O que disse? - resmungou Yusuke, com um olhar um tanto feroz. Aquilo definitivamente alegrou Hiei. Estava mesmo precisando bater em alguém, e ninguém melhor que o _queridinho_ de Botan para isso. Não iria matá-lo, certo? Então, não haveria problema. Decidiu provocá-lo.

- O Kuwabara é um idiota, uma vez que se deixou ser levado por eles. - ao ouvir isso, Yusuke fez uma careta feroz, levantando-se rapidamente, e berrando:

- Maldito! - a diferença de alturas não abalou Hiei, embora ela fosse considerável.

- Será que acabo com você de verdade? - replicou Hiei, os olhos estreitando-se com rancor.

- Por mim, tudo bem! - respondeu Yusuke.

Os dois se encararam por alguns momentos breves. Hiei se utilizava do seu olhar para derramar todo o rancor que tinha contra Yusuke. Contra todas as coisas que ele conseguia. Sabia que o que estava fazendo não era certo, mas, afinal, ele tinha raiva daquele humano. Raiva do que ele conseguia ser, e da afeição que ele despertava em... outras pessoas. Além disso, Hiei sabia que se fizesse aquilo, estaria ajudando Yusuke. Ajudando-o a perceber que ele precisava crescer mais, se quisesse derrotar os malditos que estavam abrindo aquele buraco. Era aquilo que os humanos chamavam de matar dois coelhos com uma "facada" só. Ou qualquer coisa assim.

Os olhos de Hiei brilharam, enquanto seu youki se materializava ao seu redor, dourado e dançante. O vento ao seu redor fez uma pequena pressão e estourou, empurrando Yusuke uns dois metros para trás. Foi aí que a energia dele também começou a se materializar, mas num tom diferente, um azul-claro e doce. Lembrava os cabelos da Onna. Hiei reprovou-se mentalmente pela comparação.

Um segundo depois, já estavam lutando. Os movimentos eram rápidos e eqüitativos, como se tivessem treinado para aquilo tudo. Se Hiei acertava Yusuke, o mesmo lhe acertava também. Alguns minutos depois, porém, Hiei já detinha uma certa vantagem, socando e atingindo Yusuke com facilidade. O mesmo foi atirado longe pela violência dos socos de Hiei, caindo no solo seco e rochoso.

"Será que eu o matei?", pensou Hiei, observando o vulto desacordado de Yusuke no chão enquanto escutava as marteladas de seu coração nos ouvidos. Seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados, esperando algum movimento do oponente, enquanto ele arfava pelo cansaço. Se o tivesse matado de verdade, não seria nada bom. Uma horda de amigos de Yusuke provavelmente correria atrás dele - incluindo a baka Onna, o que causou a Hiei um certo desgosto -, e ele próprio ficaria se sentindo culpado por dar vazão aos sentimentos e matar um amigo. Ficou tão espantado com tudo isso que nem percebeu quando Yusuke se levantou e o acertou em cheio no rosto, começando um contra-ataque feroz. Dessa vez, foi Hiei que caiu. Mas por muito pouco tempo. No outro instante, ele já corria mais uma vez, acertando um soco no rosto de Yusuke, embora uma calma leve fluísse pelo seu corpo. Yusuke o acertou também. Depois de alguns minutos, já estavam de volta ao estágio inicial, brigando com forças iguais. Isso durou até o momento em que Yusuke defendeu um soco de Hiei com o braço, e o koorime fez o mesmo. Separaram-se com um salto ágil, um para cada direção. Yusuke parecia terrivelmente atingido, e Hiei trazia alguns ferimentos leves.

O braço direito de Hiei se esticou para o lado, numa posição horrivelmente conhecida. "Ele vai usar o Ensatsu Kokuryuu-ha¹!", concluiu Yusuke, sem deixar de expressar um certo pavor. Hiei parecia realmente disposto a fazer isso. Seus olhos se estreitaram, pensando na satisfação pessoal que sentiria ao ver o enorme dragão de fogo negro confrontando seu... adversário. E, mais uma vez, sua onda de pensamentos e impulsos de raiva foi interrompida pela imagem de Botan, e pelo som que as lágrimas dela faziam. Hesitou, e odiou-se por isso. A imagem da ferry girl acalmou um pouco os pensamentos bagunçados de Hiei, e ele pôde concluir que, afinal, se realmente usasse o Ensatsu Kokuryuu-ha em Yusuke, não sobraria nenhum fiapo dele para contar história. E o seu objetivo não era esse, certo? Não. Não era. "Tudo o que eu quero é fazer esse idiota perceber que precisa evoluir para derrotar aquela gente. Nada mais", Hiei repetia isso mentalmente. Tudo isso se desenrolou em segundos, apenas. No momento seguinte, ele flexionava o braço que erguera a pouco, lambendo o sangue que escorria do machucado provocado por Yusuke, quando Hiei ergera o braço para defender-se do murro do detetive espiritual.

- Estou mais calmo, agora. Parece que seus poderes espirituais não desapareceram por completo - comentou Hiei despreocupadamente. Yusuke o mirava com certa incompreeensão, demonstrada na sua face confusa.

Um segundo depois, ele já entendia tudo.

- Maldito! - gritou Yusuke, arreganhando os dentes. - Você me provocou só para me testar, não é mesmo?!

- Como se sente, fazendo tudo o que bem entende, depois de todo esse tempo? - quis saber o koorime, depois de murmurar um "Hn". Em seguida, cuspiu o sangue no chão. - Há um minuto atrás, você estava com uma cara de frustrado. Esses caras vieram com uma tática muito boa; contiveram seu poder no mínimo, enquanto davam o máximo de si.

Yusuke ainda estava levemente atordoado. Hiei curvou-se para apanhar de volta a manta negra que vestia, botando-a com facilidade.

- Lute de cabeça fria. De qualquer forma, posso estar perdendo meu tempo ao te falar isso. - enquanto falava isso, o koorime olhava para o céu. Achava que se olhasse nos olhos castanhos do Reikai Tantei² à sua frente, acabaria se lembrando novamente de Botan e o socando ainda mais. Maldita fosse aquela Onna.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ouviu as risadas de Yusuke atrás de si. Virou o rosto, quase arrependendo-se de não tê-lo socado mais:

- Qual é a graça?

- Nada... é que... - Yusuke tentava conter o próprio riso - Nunca imaginei que _você_ me diria para esfriar a cabeça! Isso é demais!

Hiei soltou um "Hn" um pouco mais irritado que o normal. "Talvez eu devesse tê-lo socado até a morte mesmo", pensou ele.

- Hiei, valeu. Isso me reanimou. - agradeceu Yusuke, depois que parou de rir. O koorime olhou com indiferença e caminhou para a direção oposta, até Yusuke falar: - Hiei, venha comigo!

Hiei olhava-o de lado. Não demonstrou nenhuma vontade.

- Não temos tempo - insistiu Yusuke. - Em dois dias... quer dizer, amanhã, o buraco estará totalmente aberto.

- Não venha puxar meu saco - replicou o koorime com frieza. - Eu não suportaria sair com você por aí. E se o buraco do Makai abrir, eu poderei voltar para lá.

- Você não quer a fita do Capítulo Negro, do Reikai? - lembrou o detetive.

- Capítulo Negro? - repetiu Hiei, franzindo o cenho.

- É, aquele vídeo que mostra todas as atrocidades cometidas pela humanidade. Dizem que Sensui roubou a fita do Reikai. Uma vez que ele for derrotado, eu poderia pegá-la para você - sugeriu Yusuke, com um ar de suborno.

- Você acha que eles vão deixar você pegá-la? - perguntou Hiei, com descrença. Não sentia nenhuma vontade de ter aquela fita, apesar de tudo.

- Não importa! É um sacrifício pequeno em comparação a uma grande vitória.

- Você finalmente está voltando a agir como antes - observou Hiei, com um meio-sorriso seco. Ele olhou para o lado e reparou na aproximação soturna de dois youkais - Temos visitas.

Felizmente, os dois youkais não eram nada perspicazes. Em poucos minutos, foram derrotados. Hiei acabou decidindo por ajudar os amigos, apesar de tudo. Não tinha nada melhor para fazer mesmo. Havia algo - ou_ alguém_, provavelmente - que o tornava mais relutante em retornar para a companhia dos outros. Mas o koorime era orgulhoso demais para admitir aquilo para si mesmo.

* * *

O céu tomava tons alaranjados, ocasionalmente interrompido pelo carmesim das nuvens iluminadas pelo sol poente. As copas de árvore quase não balançavam; naquela hora do dia, tudo se tornava mais calmo, mas tranqüilo. O vento não passava de uma brisa suave, que mal se podia sentir. Numa canção morna, os pássaros piavam para todos os lados, anunciando o fim da luz. O canto deles também foi morrendo, como tudo mais que morria com o pôr-do-sol.

Na orla da floresta, bem próximo de onde a caverna Irima - onde estavam Sensui e Kuwabara - se encontrava, um grupo aguardava. Kurama estava ao lado de Mitarai, Genkai, Kaito e seu amigo, e, mais na frente, destacava-se Botan. A guia espiritual torcia as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco marrom que usava, e depois tirou-as dali, apenas para ficar entrelaçando os dedos e cantando de boca fechada. Com aquilo, Botan tentava acalmar a si mesma. Sabia que Yusuke estava demorando para chegar ali, e podia quase sentir que algo de grave havia acontecido com seu amigo. Os olhos rosados da ferry girl estavam irrequietos, como se esperassem por qualquer sinal de Yusuke. E foi então que ela viu.

- Ahn? Olha lá... - ela murmurou, vendo dois vultos se aproximarem pela pequena estrada. - Bem, bem, o que temos aqui?

Logo Botan reconheu a silhueta forte e mediana de Yusuke, o que a aliviou bastante. Enquanto os outros ainda espremiam os olhos tentando reconhecer aquela forma baixa que caminhava preguiçosamente ao lado do Reikai Tantei, a ferry girl rapidamente reconheceu, exclamando:

- Hiei está junto com ele!

Kurama e Genkai olharam para Botan levemente surpresos, provavelmente pelo rápido reconhecimento que a guia fez do koorime. Sentindo suas faces esquentarem - que estranho! - por alguma razão desconhecida, ela rapidamente se voltou para Yusuke e Hiei, que já estavam a pouca distância.

- Hã? Quando eles chegaram aqui? Devem ter nos ultrapassado de trem. - comentou Yusuke, enquanto observava os contornos dos amigos, a poucos metros.

Hiei não escutava mais. Seus olhos haviam rondado pelos vultos de Kurama, Mitarai, Genkai e todos os outros, buscando desviar apenas de Botan. Não sabia porque fazia aquilo. Quase podia sentir que, uma vez que olhasse para a Onna de cabelos azuis, seria difícil desviar dela. Havia algo muito estranho daquela vez.

Invariavelmente, os olhos irrequietos de Hiei acabaram esbarrando nos cabelos azuis de Botan, que o olhava com um ar curioso e retraído. Hiei sentiu algo se remexer desconfortavelmente dentro dele.

Quando o koorime e Yusuke chegaram nos amigos, Genkai rapidamente chamou todos para perto de si, no intuito de discutirem as preliminares do plano para invadir a caverna Irima e salvar Kuwabara. Hiei se dirigia para perto da anciã com passos duros, sem olhar para lugar nenhum que não fosse os próprios pés. O propósito de tudo aquilo era simplesmente evitar Botan. Não entendia porque fazia isso, nem tinha a menor vontade de entender. Mas, para ele, olhar para Botan agora era algo extremamente desconcertante. Talvez fosse culpa daqueles pensamentos toscos que ela o fazia ter, foi o que o koorime concluiu. Estava tão concentrado em caminhar firme até Genkai sem olhar para canto nenhum que sequer escutava as conversas dos colegas ao seu redor. Quando escutou algo, foi um estalar seco que soou incrivelmente alto na sua cabeça, como se fosse a própria consciência se rachando. O koorime se virou rapidamente, voltando-se para a fonte do som; estreitou os lábios, arrependendo-se por ter se virado. Lá estava aquela Onna. O barulho provinha de um galho no qual ela pisara sem querer, partindo-o no meio. Ao contrário dele, ela vinha caminhando um pouco mais atrás, desatenta a tudo e contando as nuvens no céu com uma alegria inocente. Após pisar no galho, porém, lançara um olhar culpado e assustado para frente, fazendo com que seus orbes rosados encontrassem os rubros de Hiei. E, como seu inconsciente havia previsto, ele não conseguiu desviar os olhos dela. Botan sentia o rosto corar. Não precisavam de palavras. Não precisavam do sol poente iluminando de laranja suas faces. Não precisavam da grama que batia em seus tornozelos. Enquanto se olhavam, os pensamentos de ambos pareceram nus, aos olhos um do outro. Era como se, naquele tempo todo em que estiveram separados, estivessem estado mais juntos do que nunca, unidos apenas pelas mentes.

O rosto de Botan permanecia muito corado. Hiei apertava os lábios, demonstrando indiferença; não era tão sensível como Botan ao ponto de corar. E não tinha nenhuma vergonha, em certos casos. Os olhos atentos dele prestaram atenção nos lábios finos dela entreabrindo-se para buscar algum ar, e ele sentiu uma vontade estranha de arrancar todo o ar dela, por aquela boca rosada. Mas não chegou a fazê-lo. Continuavam olhando-se, em silêncio. A felicidade silenciosa infectava cada partícula de Botan. "Por quê?", questionava-se a ferry girl. "Não há motivo para eu estar assim! Será que é tudo por causa do Yusuke? Eu fiquei tão feliz assim por ele estar contente pelo retorno do Hiei?", era o que ela se questionava mentalmente. O ar começava a parecer escasso a Hiei também, mas ele nada demonstrava. O sol descia, as nuvens rodavam, e eles continuavam ali, apenas se olhando. Não eram mais um segredo um para o outro. Mas eram um segredo para todo o resto do mundo. O laço imaterial que os unia, nunca mencionado nem pelas vozes deles, era um segredo. Um segredo que eles amavam demais para poderem verbalizar.

E continuaram ali, sem saber porque se olhavam tanto, e porque aquele reencontro parecia tão constrangedor. Botan inspirou; ela queria dizer alguma coisa._ Precisava_ dizer alguma coisa. Seu rosto ardia. Ela não queria mais mascarar seus sentimentos por detrás de alguém; não queria associar suas emoções a reações secundárias do que Yusuke sentia. Não queria falar palavras de amor, nem nada do tipo. Não naquele momento. Era tímida demais até para perceber quando gostava de alguém. Naquela hora, apenas queria que Hiei sentisse que fizera alguma falta para ela. Talvez ele até entendesse, mesmo sem nenhuma palavra. Mas ela também precisava mostrar que era corajosa, e que não hesitaria em admitir que ele fizera alguma falta para ela.

O ar que entrou nos pulmões da guia espiritual lhe deu uma certa coragem. Hiei continuava a mirar, tudo, desde as curvas suaves do cabelo azul até os olhos e boca rosados. Seus olhos não podiam mais desgrudar dela. A boca dela se abria de novo; ia falar algo, ele quase podia sentir. Ela queria materializar parcialmente aquele laço invisível que os unia, e aquilo surpreendeu o koorime. Ela era corajosa.

- Andem logo, todos vocês! - a voz de Genkai soou como um chicote que os despertou para a realidade. Hiei virou-se bruscamente, arrancando os olhos do rosto de Botan para o céu pálido e sem graça a sua frente. Botan sentia as palavras presas em sua garganta escorregarem lentamente de volta para si mesma, o que resultou num gemido de descontentamento. Apesar disso, a imagem de Hiei a olhando fixamente não saía de sua mente. Olhou o koorime à sua frente, caminhando num ritmo lento e informal, já bem próximo de Genkai. Botan sorriu, entrelaçando as mãos soltas. Não conseguira expressar a falta que ele fizera, em três ou quatro palavras. Mas conseguira o olhar mais lindo do muito, de alguém que fora embora há apenas um dia, que soava como uma eternidade. E aquilo valia muito, para Botan, e para Hiei também.

* * *

¹Ensatsu Kokuryuu-ha = as famosas Chamas Negras Mortais do Hiei XD

²Reikai Tantei = detetive espiritual.****

N.A.: Me desculpem pela demora! _ Eu tinha prometido postar esse capítulo dois dias depois do 8, mas um monte de coisas aconteceu, e eu não pude, infelizmente, só hoje. Foi tudo tão corrido que ainda nem consegui ler os reviews que recebi, apenas respondi para avisar que saiu o novo cap.! T_T Apesar de tudo, eu gostei desse capítulo! XD Ficou bem grande, né? Eu busquei retratar da melhor forma possível os sentimentos deles. Demorei uns 3 dias para escrever tudo isso, porque uma parte do capítulo (como a luta do Yusuke e do Hiei) foi tirada literalmente do episódio, até as falas. Então, é isso, espero que tenha ficado ao gosto! XD Eu postei uma nova fanfic HieixBotan, chamada "Aroma", quem quiser ler é só procurar no meu perfil. Espero que tenham gostado do cap., o próximo virá em breve! E agora vou ler meus reviews *-*


	10. Secret 10: Innocence

**~ Este capítulo se passa durante o episódio 94 de YYH, após a derrota de Sensui e o retorno de Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei e Koenma para o Ningenkai.**

O vento do fim de tarde trazia uma calmaria agradável, como se anunciasse dias melhores. De fato, as coisas estavam melhorando. O grupo de amigos caminhava satisfeito em meio à floresta, num ritmo calmo de caminhada. Enquanto pisava a grama verde-amarelada, Botan sentia uma felicidade intensa e saltitante fluir dentro dela. Estava tudo calmo, mais uma vez. Era maravilhoso andar por ali, acompanhada pelas pessoas a quem ela mais queria bem no mundo, com a certeza que o mundo não acabaria tão cedo assim. Aquilo orgulhava a ferry girl: seus amigos haviam derrotado um homem perigosíssimo, e o buraco aberto por ele provavelmente já deveria estar fechado, ou se fecharia dali a algumas horas. Os cabelos azulados agitaram-se enquanto a garota inspirou com calma o ar primaveril de fim de dia, o canto dos pássaros ressonando em sua mente.

Com um rápido olhar ao redor do grupo, Botan viu Yusuke, caminhando ao lado de Keiko, que parecia bastante preocupada com ele. Os cabelos incrivelmente longos e cheios e as marcas por todo o corpo davam ao garoto uma aparência engraçada e diferente, mas, de alguma forma, era ele, e isso bastava para aliviar Botan. Na sua diagonal esquerda, Genkai andava junto com os garotos vindos de Mushiyori, orientando o grupo para seguir para seu templo, que era a residência mais próxima dali, onde poderiam tratar dos ferimentos e descansar por algum tempo, antes de retornarem para suas vidas normais. Kurama ia um pouco atrás da mestra, acompanhado por Kuwabara. Por um momento, Botan quis se perguntar onde estava Hiei, e sentiu um horror ao pensar que talvez algo tivesse acontecido a ele, e ninguém tivesse reparado. Estava prestes a verbalizar suas preocupações, quando lançou um segundo olhar para Kurama e Kuwabara, e percebeu um par de braços caídos frouxamente nos ombros de Kuwabara; esticando um pouco o pescoço, reconheceu os cabelos eriçados e negros de Hiei. O que diabos havia acontecido? Por que ele estava ali, caído daquele jeito?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Botan-san? - questionou a voz calma de Kurama.

- Huh? - Botan piscou, assustada. Sem perceber, estivera caminhando com a cabeça virada na sua diagonal traseira, mirando o que se podia ver de Hiei por cima do ombro de Kuwabara, o que deu um ar engraçado à ferry girl. Ela sorriu, sem graça, tentando arranjar alguma desculpa convincente:

- Não...! Eu... estava vendo se todo mundo estava aqui - não chegava a ser uma mentira.

- Ah, não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso - garantiu o youko. - Estamos todos aqui, e bem. Hiei está meio debilitado, mas logo ficará bem.

_Meio debilitado_. As palavras ecoaram tristemente na mente de Botan. Ela voltou a olhar para frente, os orbes fixos na cabeleira castanha de Yusuke, apenas para se distrair. Lembrou-se de quando o koorime usou aquelas chamas pretas e engraçadas durante o Torneio das Trevas, e o jeito como ele dormira depois. Bem, devia ser a mesma coisa. Seu coração se apertou ao lembrar do momento em que haviam se encarado, antes que o koorime entrasse na caverna Irima. As bochechas dela esquentaram, e a ferry girl encarou furiosamente o chão abaixo dos seus pés, tentando desanuviar os pensamentos. De fato, as coisas não eram mais como antes. Sentia que, no próximo instante que encarasse Hiei, seu estômago despencaria e ela nunca mais conseguiria proferir uma única palavra. Eram simples olhares, mas tão fortes e tão cheios de palavras, que os pensamentos um do outro ficaram parecendo água na luz; eram simples e sinceros, muito claros. E a afeição ondeava e dançava dentro dela, uma afeição muito grande e sem fim, que emergira das sombras, por aquele youkai de fogo. Aquilo a fazia sentir-se culpada e irritada: desde quando seus sentimentos tinham o direito de atravessar o limite da amizade? Ou melhor, _que amizade_? Ela e Hiei mal trocavam algumas palavras - sendo 90% destas proferidas por Botan. A relação deles existia apenas pelos segredos nunca antes verbalizados que compartilhavam, e dos quais ela mal se lembrava, por medo ou simples vergonha. Nunca se sentira no direito de gostar muito de ninguém. Aquilo parecia tão errado... e Hiei era tão frio. Ele jamais entenderia aquilo dentro dela, tinha certeza.

PAF! O ruído seco interrompeu o murmúrio das conversas, quando Botan acabou batendo com tudo em uma viga de madeira que sustentava uma das extremidades do telhado do templo de Genkai. Zonza, a guia espiritual olhou em volta, surpresa que seus pés a tivessem levado ali sem ela notar, sentindo os olhares assustados de seus amigos em suas costas.

- Está tudo bem, Botan-san? - quis saber Keiko, preocupada.

- S-sim! - respondeu a ferry girl, massageando a testa com uma careta encorajadora para os amigos.

Todos entraram no templo de Genkai, conversando e rindo, satisfeitos. Hiei ainda dormia, largado nas costas de Kuwabara. Genkai orientou Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara - com Hiei nas costas - e Keiko, que fez questão de acompanhar Yusuke, a uma sala no canto do pátio principal. Ali, Keiko ficou cuidando de Yusuke junto com a anciã. Num outro canto da sala, Kuwabara colocou Hiei no chão sem muito cuidado - ganhando uma repreensão da irmã - e saiu ansioso para ver Yukina, que estava no templo. Botan permanecia em pé em um canto, sem saber o que fazer; seus olhos nervosos corriam do koorime para Yusuke.

- Eu estou bem, Baa-san¹! - insistia o garoto, tentando se livrar dos cuidados de Keiko e da mestra. - Não aconteceu nada! Eu estou bem!

- Fique quieto para ela cuidar de você, Yusuke! - repreendeu Keiko.

- Mas eu não preciso de cuidado nenhum!

- Precisa sim!

- Que nada! Estou bem! Me deixem sair daqui!

Houve tanta confusão e discussão entre o Detetive Espiritual e as duas que elas resolveram tirá-lo dali e levarem-o para um quarto com cama, para poderem tratar melhor dos seus ferimentos, mesmo contra a vontade dele. Botan acabou ficando sozinha no quarto de madeira escovada, com um Hiei adormecido largado contra a parede.

Os orbes rosados circundaram todo o quarto, como se ela esperasse encontrar alguma sombra espionando-a, ou qualquer coisa assim. Não havia ninguém. As paredes de madeira estavam nuas, e as tábuas do chão sustentavam apenas a ela e ao youkai do fogo. Em passos hesitantes, ela se aproximou. Não sabia ao certo o que queria fazer. Talvez apenas... tocá-lo. Ter a certeza que estava ali. Por mais que aquilo a deixasse envergonhada e pertubada, ela gostava. Não era apenas um enfeite na história da vida de Yusuke. Ela tinha sua própria vida, seus próprios sentimentos, seus próprios segredos. E não poderia mais mascará-los. Hiei gostava de mascarar o que sentia, mas ela não sabia muito bem como fazer isso; era sensível demais para isso. Ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo caído dele, Botan olhou ao redor, nervosa, esperando topar com alguém lhe vigiando a qualquer momento. Os sons de conversa entre Yusuke, Genkai e Keiko ressoavam muito longe; deviam estar do outro lado da casa. Botan voltou os olhos para o koorime jogado ali, precariamente apoiado na parede. "Deve estar desconfortável", pensou a ferry girl, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Acho que vou botá-lo em alguma posição melhor. Não importa o quanto mal ele seja, ou qualquer coisa assim, não posso deixá-lo todo torto num canto".

_Pretextos_. A palavra soou forte dentro de Botan. Era isso, estava arranjando pretextos para tocá-lo, para senti-lo. Ignorou e esqueceu aqueles pensamentos; estava fazendo aquilo apenas pelo bem-estar de um aliado seu e de Yusuke. _Apenas_ por isso. Não chegou a se dar conta que, mais uma vez, estava mascarando o que sentia por detrás de Yusuke; ela puxou Hiei delicadamente pelos ombros e deitou a cabeça dele no seu colo, corando furiosamente. "Por que estou fazendo isso? Ah, bem, eu faria isso com Yusuke ou Kuwabara, até com o Kurama, se estivessem nessa situação", refletiu Botan. Os pensamentos pinicavam sua cabeça com uma intensidade horrível. "Mas por que é tão constrangedor fazer isso com o Hiei...? Deve ser porque não tenho muita intimidade com ele".

_Ou por causa de todas aquelas coisas que estavam escritas nos olhos dele_. A ideia não pôde deixar de lhe ocorrer, feroz e tentadora. Bem, de qualquer forma, estavam quites; havia muita coisa escrita no olhar dela também. A guia espiritual sacudiu a cabeça, tentando espalhar aqueles pensamentos tão incomuns. Voltou os olhos para Hiei, que ainda dormia profundamente, a cabeça apoiada no colo dela. Nunca parara muito tempo para analisar a aparência dele, e agora o tinha inteiro para si. O rosto dele tinha um desenho suave e agradável, ornado pelos olhos tão majestosos - agora escondidos pelas pálpebras cerradas - e pelo nariz pequeno, acompanhado da boca. Ela ergueu um dedo curioso para tocar aquela boca fina e clara; estava seca. O que era óbvio, já que ele estava adormecido. Mas ainda estava quente. Botan afastou a mão depressa, reeprendendo sua curiosidade ilimitada. Ele estava tão pálido e quieto que pareceria morto, se olhado de longe. Mas ela conseguia sentir a respiração muito leve e compassada em suas pernas, e isso a tranquilizava. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, ele conseguia exercer um certo hipnotismo sobre ela. Não sabia se era certo ou errado admitir aquilo, mas ele era bonito. Por nenhum instante, os olhos dela desviaram da face calma do koorime; tinha medo de nunca mais vê-lo, naquele momento tão inocente, onde as sobrancelhas não se contraíam em linhas irritadas, e os olhos não lhe lançavam chamas de desprezo. "Ou chamas de qualquer outra coisa", brincou consigo mesma, tentando ignorar os diversos sentidos que aquela frase tinha.

- Ah, ele está aqui!

Se essa frase tivesse sido gritada a todo o volume, provavelmente a alma de Botan teria se descolado de seu corpo e ido se desmanchar em algum lugar do infinito, agonizante em desespero. Mas a frase tinha sido pronunciada num tom leve e normal, por um jovem de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes que estava entrando no quarto naquele exato instante.

- K-K-Kurama-kun! - ela gaguejou. Seu impulso foi saltar dali e fugir, para se livrar de qualquer culpa. Acabou optando por não fazê-lo, o que foi uma bênção, pois se não a cabeça de Hiei teria caído com tudo no chão.

- Eu estava procurando por ele, já que o Kuwabara-kun disse que tinha o largado em um canto qualquer - explicou Kurama, sorrindo para a garota. - Ainda bem que você está aqui com ele! Não tem mais muitas camas disponíveis, e ele está precisando de uma boa soneca.

- E-eu só botei no colo porque f-fiquei com pena, entende! O chão é muito duro e desconfortável, e ele estava todo torto, e devia estar sentindo dor, poderia estar tendo um pesadelo, e...

- Eu entendo, tudo bem, você não precisa se explicar tanto - apressou-se em dizer o youko, sorrindo um pouco assustado para ela. Ela abriu um sorrisinho sem graça, sentindo que seu rosto corava. "Um dia eu vou fazer você me ensinar a mentir decentemente, Hiei", ela pensou com seus botões. - De qualquer forma, não se sinta obrigada a ficar aí, ele pode demorar horas para acordar.

- Tudo bem, eu devo sair daqui a pouco para ajudar as meninas na cozinha, já que pelo visto vamos passar a noite aqui...

- É. Estou indo ver Yusuke e Kuwabara-kun, qualquer coisa nos chame. - Botan assentiu com um sorriso, e o youko saiu do quarto.

"Ah! Eu nem soube o que falar!", lamentou-se silenciosamente a ferry girl. Baixou os olhos para Hiei. Queria poder por alguma culpa nele, mas naquela ocasião, ele era completamente inocente. Não sabia ao certo porque gostava de jogar a culpa nele. Talvez gostasse da reação irritada que ele sempre demonstrava. No momento, porém, ele não tinha condição de demonstrar reação alguma.

Botan fixou os olhos por alguns instantes nos cabelos negros e lisos de Hiei. Eles tinham uma curva macia e pareciam ser bem leves. Ela não sabia, nunca tinha tocado neles. Era a sua chance! Decidiu experimentar, sem se importar se aquilo fosse errado ou não. Kurama já havia flagrado-a em um momento tão estranho, não poderia acontecer nada pior, poderia?

Os dedos finos dela mergulharam nos fios um pouco compridos e espetados. Sentia uma certa vergonha, mas não voltava atrás em suas atitudes. Os fios negros eram realmente macios como aparentavam; haviam muitos deles, e as mãos da ferry girl quase desapareciam no meio daqueles cabelos. Eram leves e agradáveis ao toque: Botan os acariciou com leveza, sentindo uma felicidade estranha. Aquele segredo deveria ser só dela. Botan recostou-se na parede, fechando os olhos e deixando as mãos repousarem nos cabelos do koorime. Estava cansada; a noite em claro que passara vigiando a entrada da caverna Irima não lhe fora favorável, e o cansaço se abatia sobre ela. Aquele momento raro e único lhe proporcionava uma certa paz, uma calmaria suave. Ela desejou poder dormir tão profundamente quanto dormia Hiei. Talvez eles se encontrassem nos sonhos... que coisa errada de se pensar.

- Eu vou acabar dormindo de novo se você continuar fazendo essa coisa em mim, Onna.

Sim, podia acontecer coisa pior do que Kurama lhe flagrar com Hiei adormecido no seu colo. A ferry girl mal acreditou no que ele dizia, ao ouvir a voz sonolenta vinda alguns centímetros abaixo dela. Puxando as mãos como se tivesse se queimado, ela abaixou a cabeça para olhá-lo com um ar levemente desesperado. Com a cabeça ainda no colo dela, ele lhe lançava um olhar desafiador e calmo.

- H-Hiei! - o nome custou a sair da sua boca. Seu rosto parecia uma chaleira de água fervendo. Os olhos do koorime desviaram-se para o lado esquerdo, fugindo dos olhos dela. Não queria se perder naquela imensidão rosada daqueles orbes novamente. Ele se levantou, esfregando o olho esquerdo.

- Me desculpe! - pediu ela em tom urgente. Hiei quis olhá-la, mas não quis, ao mesmo tempo. Era tão constrangedor. Odiava aquela vergonha fazendo cócegas dentro dele. - Eu estava... seu cabelo estava todo sujo! Acho que foi por causa da luta.

- Hn.

"Ótimo, eu não consigo mais parar de mentir", pensou a ferry girl. O silêncio pairou pesado ali, enquanto Botan torcia as mãos no colo e Hiei buscava olhar para qualquer coisa.

Não estava dando certo aquilo, Botan tinha certeza. Ela levantou-se maquinalmente para sair e fazer qualquer outra coisa que fosse, nem que tivesse que ir cortar repolhos. A voz de Hiei prendeu-a ali:

- Onde estão os outros?

Botan se virou quase num giro. Os olhos dele encaravam-na abertamente. Afinal de contas, Hiei adorava desafios. As pupilas vermelhas pareciam querer encorajá-la para qualquer coisa, ela pôde perceber disso. Demorou um ou dois minutos para responder a pergunta dele; o intervalo foi ocupado com olhares, e nenhum dos dois se incomodou com a demora.

- Ah... Genkai-san e Keiko-chan foram cuidar do Yusuke, eu acho... e... bom, eu não sei...

A resposta murcha e cheia de pausas não desviou o olhar de Hiei, ainda preso nos dois olhos da guia. E, de repente, ela sentia todas aquelas palavras surdas quererem voltar para sua boca. De repente, ela quis repetir tudo aquilo que nunca chegara a dizer, na entrada da caverna Irima, quando se olharam a fundo pela primeira vez. De repente, contentar-se com sentimentos mascarados e apenas a presença dele lhe pareceu muito pouco.

As sobrancelhas de Hiei se estreitaram em um pequeno vinco. Ela viu os olhos rubros se esconderem por detrás das pálpebras, enquanto ele soltava o ar suavemente pela boca. Ele ia dizer algo; ela nunca quis tanto escutar algo em sua vida.

- Onna.

Ele chamou, em voz baixa e leve. Ela escutava, imóvel. Era impressão sua, ou o rosto dele estava com um tom rosado muito leve?

O koorime ficou longos momentos apenas fitando-a, em silêncio. Ela percebeu que ele procurava palavras, e talvez alguma coragem nos olhos dela. Isso foi o que fez com que ela mantivesse os olhos fixos na face do youkai de fogo.

- Ah, você já acordou, anão?

A voz veio por detrás de Botan. A guia espiritual observou a face do koorime se metamorfosear de uma concentração séria para uma irritação imaterial e densa. A ferry girl não sabia o que sentir. Decididamente, aquele dia não estava sendo a seu favor. Com um movimento ondulado dos cabelos azuis, a ferry girl se virou para trás, deparando-se com Kuwabara - o autor da fala -, Yukina e Kurama, todos parados na entrada do quarto.

- Como está o Yusuke? - quis saber Botan. Por alguma razão, sentia Hiei soltando fagulhas atrás dela; podia ser só impressão.

- Está bem, aquele ali não morre tão cedo, entende - respondeu Kuwabara com um ar despreocupado.

- É uma sorte que todos estejam bem. Pensei que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido ao Hiei-san e ao Yusuke-san - comentou Yukina, com sua habitual gentileza. Kurama tossiu baixinho.

- Ha! Yukina-chan, não se deixe iludir por eles. Aquele cabeludo do Urameshi não presta, mesmo com cabelos arrastando no chão como ele está, continua o mesmo valentão de sempre. E esse baixinho é uma praga, não morre nem com exorcismo.

- Continue assim e eu vou lhe matar, idiota. - sibilou Hiei calmamente.

- Ha! Não estou dizendo? Já está me ameaçando! - acusou o melhor amigo de Yusuke, enquanto Yukina ria docilmente.

- Eu vou na cozinha preparar alguma coisa para o jantar! - disse Botan, retirando-se rapidamente do quarto. Agora que tudo passara, a situação parecia tão constrangedora.

- Botan-san, eu quero ajudar! - Yukina foi atrás dela.

Hiei olhava por cima do ombro de Kuwabara, onde os cabelos azuis desapareceram na dobra do corredor. Decididamente, o koorime sentia algo desconfortável dentro de si. E devia ser culpa daquela Onna. O que ele tentava tanto dizer? Não sabia.

* * *

A noite penetrava pelas frestas da madeira, pela janela aberta e por todas as aberturas possíveis. O templo de Genkai se unificava sob o silêncio, interrompido ocasionalmente por alguma agitação na floresta ao redor. Em um quarto simples, a garota de cabelos azuis mirava o teto, sem conseguir dormir. Os cabelos de Botan estavam soltos, e os tons pareciam brilhar no escuro. Ainda vestia a mesma roupa; não havia nada pela qual trocar, afinal de contas. O corpo vestido dela se escondia por debaixo de um lençol pousado por cima de uma cama de pano em estilo tradicional oriental. A ferry girl não conseguia dormir, encarando o teto enquanto se revirava à procura de uma boa posição. Estava há tanto tempo acordada que sentia sede, uma sede chata e incômoda, que pedia para ser sanada. E além de tudo, aquele quarto não lhe deixava dormir em paz. Mais cedo, naquele mesmo aposento, um certo koorime havia estado dormindo, e havia trocado olhares com ela também. O cheiro dele estava ali. E nunca um cheiro pareceu tão viciante para Botan. Ela se levantou quase de um salto, mordendo os lábios compulsivamente, cheia de sede. Depois de amarrar os cabelos azuis de qualquer jeito atrás de cabeça, a guia espiritual se levantou na ponta dos pés, tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível. As dobradiças da porta soltaram um pequeno gemido ao serem giradas pela porta, mas o barulho pareceu não afetar ninguém. O corredor tinha um ar de vazio, o que agradou Botan, que achava que provavelmente enlouqueceria se continuasse sentindo o cheiro leve daquele youkai de fogo em seu quarto.

Na cozinha escura, a ferry girl apanhou um copo de plástico - os de vidro poderiam ser quebrados pelos seus dedos incautos no meio do escuro - e se dirigiu ao pequeno filtro de água. Os restos do jantar ainda estavam em cima da bancada de pedra lisa, e a louça suja se empilhava na pia. Ela suspirou baixinho, depois de pousar o copo na pia e sair dali, atravessando os corredores compridos e escuros de volta a seu quarto.

O cheiro dele, novamente. Ela não sabia descrever aquele cheiro; já o sentira algumas outras vezes, mesclado ao cheiro de todo mundo, ao cheiro de todos os seus amigos. O cheiro dele sozinho, porém, mostrava-se bastante perigoso. Botan resolveu escancarar a janela, sem se importar que estivessem no meio da noite. Pela abertura, o vento gelado entrou no quarto, despenteando os longos cabelos azuis, presos frouxamente.

Ela não ouviu o murmúrio das folhas de uma grande árvore cheia de galhos retorcidos à sua frente. Não reparou no que a copa verde escurecida pelo céu abrigava. Hiei estava ali, apenas por distração. Não imaginava que o quarto em que ele dormira há algumas horas era o mesmo ocupado por Botan agora, e a visão da Onna de cabelos azuis abrindo a janela e respirando com certa angústia aquele ar novo lhe prendeu totalmente a atenção. Odiava admitir, mas ela não era apenas bonita. Ela era linda. E qual era o problema admitir isso? Ela era linda mesmo, oras. Mas, para Hiei, e tratando-se de Botan, admitir qualquer coisa era cem vezes mais difícil.

"Estamos respirando o mesmo ar, Onna", pensou ele, observando a cabeça meiga da garota se curvar de sono. "Que coisa mais idiota".

Observou os dedos finos dela apertarem o parapeito da janela. Maldito fosse aquele pedaço de madeira, aquele parapeito. Os dedos dela haviam sido só dele, algumas horas mais cedo, quando ela gastara seus momentos brincando com os cabelos dele. Hiei mentia para si mesmo, dizendo que não gostara daquilo. Mas não era mentira o fato de ele não entender o gesto. Ao lembrar daquilo, ele corava. E dizia a si mesmo que estava corando de raiva.

E Botan ia se esconder de novo atrás daquela janela fechada. Os olhos dele seguiram as mãos dela, fechando a janela; desejou que ela não fosse. Que aquela baka Onna continuasse ali, com os seus pensamentos idiotas e chamativos. Tão idiotas e chamativos quanto ela. Hiei sentiu uma pulsação desconfortável no coração.

"Você vai dizer o que tiver de dizer, ou eu terei de fazer isso, Onna?"

**¹Baa-san = vovó.**

**Capítulo sem ação[?] e muito estranho XD me desculpem por isso, estou ansiosa para chegar no 11 e acabei fazendo esse capítulo apenas como uma transição. Fiquei em dúvida entre colocar logo o que aconteceria no 11 nesse capítulo aqui, mas ficaria muito corrido, então resolvi dar uma esticada, me desculpem de novo XD apesar disso, eu queria usar a cena do Hiei dormindo depois da luta contra o Sensui, porque eu adoro as cenas dele dormindo(*-*) e tenho poucas chances de usá-las. Espero que tenham gostado! O 11 virá em breve, no mesmo intervalo de dias que costumo lançar os outros, e será bem mais interessante, porque as coisas em si vão começar a acontecer! XD Ah, queria convidar também quem quiser a ler minha fanfic de Natal HieixBotan, se chama "It Is Snowing" e está lá no meu perfil, é tosquinha, mas tentem ler! XD Obrigada pelo carinho das reviews, me incentivam muito e são a única coisa (além de gostar muito de HB) que me fazem querer levar essa fic em frente. Obrigada mesmo! Até a próxima!**


	11. Secret 11: I just love you

Ela voava, mais uma vez. Seu único acompanhante era o manto negro-azulado da noite, salpicado por estrelas tímidas. Botan sempre acreditara que, enquanto voasse, sempre estaria feliz. Voar era uma satisfação sem tamanho; sentir o ar leve da noite, a delicadeza dos pensamentos e desejos que voavam pela noite em busca das estrelas, roçando na sua pele. Tudo isso lhe proporcionava uma felicidade tão grande! Essa felicidade tão grande, porém, não parecia mais o bastante. Era o mesmo que nada, na verdade. Isso porque agora, naqueles céus, ela nunca mais poderia esbarrar com os pensamentos e devaneios de seus amigos, seus queridos amigos.

Eles estariam indo embora - um já havia ido, na verdade. Yusuke partira há algumas horas; ela não sabia dizer quantas, porque passara a maior parte daquele intervalo de tempo chorando. Embora Hiei insistisse mentalmente na concepção de que ela seria capaz de morrer por Yusuke, ele estava parcialmente errado: Botan seria capaz de morrer por qualquer um de seus amigos. Ela se apegava às amizades de tal modo que, naqueles momentos de despedida, seu coração doía e sua cabeça latejava, como se uma parte do próprio espírito da ferry girl estivesse desprendendo-se e a abandonando.

Agora, porém, ela estava quieta. Não chorava, mas tampouco sorria. Seu remo cortava a massa de ar noturna, e o céu parecia estranhamente morto - era noite de lua nova. A guia espiritual voava a alta velocidade, sentindo os cabelos grudarem no rosto dela com insistência. Estava atrasada, e sabia disso. Um nervosismo enlouquecido pulsava dentro dela, e os olhos róseos varriam a floresta escurecida abaixo de seus pés flutuando no ar, à procura da clareira que abrigava o templo de Genkai.

Já faziam algumas semanas que Sensui havia sido derrotado, e o mundo recuperara sua calma impertubável. Nesse curto espaço de tempo, várias coisas haviam acontecido: o buraco que levava ao Makai havia sido fechado, Kuwabara voltara a estudar e - o mais alarmante - Yusuke, Hiei e Kurama haviam recebido convites estranhos de três supostos reis do Makai, que convidavam cada um para trabalhar com eles. Por causa disso, um novo buraco fora aberto, para que os três Reikai Tantei pudessem ir ao Makai. Yusuke tinha motivos de sobra para ir; estava sendo perseguido pelo Reikai, e queria encontrar o youkai que lhe convidara para o Makai, que aparentemente havia sido quem interferira na sua luta com Sensui. Kurama não dizia a ninguém o porquê de aceitar um convite tão inconveniente, mas ele próprio devia ter seus motivos. E Hiei, bem, ele não precisava de um motivo, só precisava ter algo com que pudesse lutar e, eventualmente, matar - essa era a concepção da ferry girl, pelo menos. Yusuke partira há poucas horas, atravessando o buraco e deixando uma Botan chorona e uma Keiko triste para trás. Aparentemente, Kurama só iria ao Makai dali a alguns dias - ela não sabia quantos dias eram, nem por qual motivo ele esperaria esse tempo, porque na hora que isso havia sido mencionado ela estava ocupada demais em - como Hiei dissera - "se livrar de toda a água do corpo pelos olhos", e não prestara atenção em mais nada. A única coisa que conseguira captar é que Hiei partiria um pouco depois. Mais precisamente, ele partiria naquela mesma hora em que ela se achava voando pelo céu. Aquilo enervava Botan.

Basicamente, ela deveria estar junto dos outros, assistindo Hiei ir embora. Mas, como sempre acontecia, sua mente e seus pensamentos a confundiam. Ela havia hesitado em ir ver Hiei embora; achava que sua presença apenas incomodaria aquele koorime rebelde, e ele pouco ligaria se ela estava ali ou não, afinal. Outro motivo que a fazia hesitar era o medo de se perder em todos aqueles olhares bobos de novo, de sentir palavras desconhecidas presas em sua garganta, querendo ser pronunciadas. E também aquele calor estranho que subia nas suas bochechas, ocasionalmente. Todo aquele medo de olhar de frente o youkai do fogo nascera no dia em que eles haviam levado um ao outro pelos olhares, na entrada da caverna Irima; e tudo só piorara, para ela, quando haviam retornado para cuidar dos feridos no templo da mestra Genkai, onde todos aqueles momentos constrangedores haviam se desnrolado. A mera lembrança fazia o rosto de Botan esquentar enquanto ela mordia compulsivamente os lábios. Depois de muito refletir se deveria ir ou não ver Hiei ir embora, ela havia decidido que iria. Fora nesse momento que ela montou no remo e saiu pela noite, em busca da alcançar o templo de Genkai, onde o buraco cheio de luz seria aberto e onde Hiei desapareceria também, talvez para sempre. Aquela ideia assustava Botan. Sabia que Yusuke havia prometido regressar dali a 3 anos, mas que dizer de Hiei? Ela queria vê-lo, apenas uma última vez. Despediria-se, se tivesse chance. Quem se importava com todas aquelas coisas que ela sentia ao vê-lo? Bastava ignorar. Sabia que era forte o bastante para fazê-lo. Não deixaria de se despedir do colega por algo tão... bobo. Poderia nunca mais ver Hiei, afinal de contas.

Essas ideias conturbavam a mente de Botan enquanto ela voava, fazendo algumas lágrimas escaparem dos olhos e se prenderem nas pálpebras, ansiosas por descerem. "Ah, tenho que parar de ser tão sensível!", disse Botan mentalmente, esfregando os olhos úmidos com um braço, enquanto o outro continuava agarrado ao remo voador. "Hiei tem razão em me chamar de chorona. Ultimamente eu tenho chorado demais". Aquele pensamento não ajudou em nada; pensar em Hiei não era consolo nenhum: ele iria embora também. Deveria estar indo naquele momento, levando em consideração o fato de que as demoradas reflexões sobre ir ou não ir haviam feito Botan se atrasar para o momento marcado. "Ele já deve ter ido! E eu estou aqui, me desgastando, pensando nele!", Botan esfregou as lágrimas com mais urgência, enquanto pensava e voava. "Bom, pelo menos ele deve ter ficado satisfeito de não me ver, ele sempre parece que fica tão irritado comigo".

Quando havia sabido que os amigos tinham recebido convites para trabalhar no Makai, não duvidou nem por um instante que Yusuke iria; ele era impulsivo e vingativo, e provavelmente nunca sossegaria com uma vida normal. Botan também tinha uma grande suspeita de que Hiei recusaria o convite, que acharia algo muito idiota e indigno dele, e provavelmente não pouparia sua cota de descaso em cima do ser que o havia convidado tão pretensiosamente. Não tinha levado em conta, porém, a vontade que o koorime tinha de voltar ao Makai. Para ele, isso estava acima de tudo: de qualquer idiota que o convidasse para qualquer inferno, de qualquer amigo, de qualquer mundo, de qualquer vontade imbecil. "E está acima de mim também", acrescentou Botan mentalmente - ela tinha a forte conviccção de que ela era tão importante para Hiei quanto um cesto de lixo público. O desejo de voltar ao Makai só não estivesse acima de Yukina, afinal de contas. Aquilo fazia o coração da ferry girl escorregar como manteiga; não havia nada que ela achasse mais_ fofo _do que aquele amor fraternal oculto. Será que ele iria contar algo para Yukina, já que estava de partida? Ela achava difícil. Enquanto voava, Botan se perguntava porque não virava seu remo e fazia meia-volta; estava bem atrasada para a hora marcada, e, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse ido, o koorime provavelmente não daria a mínima para ela estar ali ou não. A ferry girl estava fazendo aquilo muito mais por ela do que por qualquer outra pessoa: tinha necessidade de mostrar seu afeto e preocupação, mesmo que estes fossem implacavelmente desprezados.

- Ah! - ela exclamou, ao avistar algo semelhante a uma bola de luz, banhando a mata com seu brilho; era o buraco. Botan vergou o remo para o solo e desceu rapidamente, sentindo o quanto estava atrasada.

A guia pousou ao lado do templo, numa parte em que a luz prateada vinda do buraco aberto para o Makai não chegava direito. Ofuscada pelo brilho, Botan estreitou os olhos, tentando distinguir os vultos das pessoas ao redor do buraco brilhante. Quatro ou cinco agentes erguiam os braços, e fluxos de energia conectavam suas mãos a cratera que se abria no ar; era impossível para a ferry girl deduzir se eles estavam abrindo ou fechando o buraco. Próxima a fonte da luz forte, encontrava-se Yukina, cujos cabelos claros esvoaçavam com o vento noturno, os olhos rubros parecendo um pouco nervosos. Mais atrás, havia um vulto baixo e escurecido. A ferry girl sentiu o canto da boca se curvar num sorriso, com plena certeza de que era Hiei ali. Quando o vulto se aproximou mais, porém, ela viu que ele tinha cabelos um pouco mais longos, e que a silhueta era menor que a de Hiei - lembrava a velha Genkai. Estranhou aquilo; estava com algum problema de visão? Ou Hiei já teria ido? Ela varreu o resto do cenário com os olhos, à procura de outro vulto, mas não havia mais nenhum. Por alguns instantes, a guia espiritual sentiu lágrimas arderem nos seus olhos; ele tinha ido embora, e ela não tivera chance de vê-lo uma última vez, tudo por causa de seus medos infundados. Uma lágrima tímida escorreu pelo seu rosto, e ela sentiu raiva de si mesma e de seus medos. "Ele não fazia questão de mim aqui, mas eu queria vê-lo, droga!", ela pensou consigo mesma, apertando os dedos na parede de madeira da casa. Queria poder culpá-lo, mas sabia que a culpa tinha sido sua, por se demorar, por hesitar em encarar o koorime. Vencida, ela estava prestes a limpar a lágrima solitária que escorrera pelo seu rosto e ir reunir-se aos outros no trecho iluminado pela luz do buraco, quando algo quente agarrou seu braço esquerdo e a puxou para trás, para o escuro que se estendia ao lado e atrás do templo.

- Hiei! - exclamou ela com um gritinho, ao ser bruscamente empurrada contra uma das paredes do templo pela mão do koorime. Ele bufou, e ela sentiu a outra mão dele tampar sua boca com certa urgência, enquanto os olhos dele vasculhavam ao redor.

- Não berre tão alto assim. - orientou ele, lançando um olhar sério para ela e destampando a boca da garota. Ela respirou pesadamente com um ar levemente assustado, enquanto ele reparava na mão que usara para fazê-la se calar; estava levemente úmida. - Você estava chorando, Onna?

- Ah! N-não! - negou ela, mirando o vulto dele na escuridão. Apesar de ter sido pega de surpresa, sentia uma alegria estranha ao ver que ele ainda estava ali. - Mas o que houve? Eu pensei que você já havia ido! E por qu...

- Você demorou demais, Onna - interrompeu Hiei, com uma voz baixa e irritadiça - Onde diabos estava?

- Deixe eu terminar minhas perguntas primeiro! Por qu...

- Não quero saber das suas perguntas, quero saber porque demorou.

- Desde quando meus atrasos fazem alguma diferença para você?!

- Já disse que não tenho interesse nessas perguntas infundadas, Onna.

- Mas eu quero respostas! Por que você me trou...

- Mas eu não quero dar maldita resposta nenhuma. E pare com essas perguntas idiotas de uma vez, eu...

- Não! Eu não estou entendendo nada! Por que...

A voz de Botan foi se apagando até morrer, enquanto ela escondia um sorriso no rosto. Estavam brigando - como costumavam fazer em nove de dez vezes em que se viam -, e aquela atividade tão comum a tranquilizava, lhe dava certeza de que as coisas ainda não haviam mudado de todo, afinal. Se Hiei estivesse olhando para ela, teria visto o sorriso dela; mas o koorime olhava pro alto, bufando consigo mesmo, procurando manter a calma. Aquilo surpreendeu Botan; era a primeira vez que o via fazendo algo assim._ Calma_ e _Hiei_ não eram duas palavras que combinavam.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou ela com um fiozinho de voz.

- Um monte de coisas está acontecendo numa pancada de lugares - respondeu ele sarcasticamente.

Botan amarrou a cara.

- Eu estou perguntando sobre...

- Eu entendi. Não está acontecendo nada. Eu apenas quero lhe pedir uma coisa antes de ir. Por isso que estava esperando você, Onna.

- Ah... pode pedir. - disse ela, num tom um pouco surpreso, acrescentando em seguida: - Mas por que temos que conversar aqui em vez de lá na frente?

- Você vai entender - sentenciou ele calmamente, saltando para um pequeno batente que ficava em frente à porta traseira do templo de Genkai. Ali em cima, ele ficava da mesma altura dela. Botan quis rir disso, mas os olhos rubros cravados nela mal a deixavam respirar, quanto mais rir. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um momento, apenas encarando aqueles olhos misteriosos um do outro, e ouvindo o barulho de energia fluindo na frente da casa.

- Diga. - falou o koorime em um tom baixo de ordem.

- Huh? - Botan franziu o cenho, acordando do transe em que aqueles olhos a mergulhavam. - Você quem deveria dizer, algo, Hiei! Você disse que ia me pedir uma coisa...

- E estou pedindo, Onna. Estou pedindo para você dizer.

- Dizer o quê? - quis saber ela, incrédula.

- Você não tem _nada_ que queira me dizer? - indagou o koorime, estreitando os olhos.

Botan sentiu seu coração dar uma batida desencontrada, enquanto seu estômago parecia escorregar e ela sentia o rosto esquentando. _Isso de novo não_, pensou desesperadamente. As palavras se amontoavam na garganta dela, sem sair. Não sabia o que queria dizer; não sabia que palavras eram aquelas. Ela permaneceu em silêncio, o rosto estranhamente assustado, e a boca apertada.

- Não se demore tanto, Onna. Eu não tenho o tempo inteiro. Você se atrasou, e eu ainda tenho que falar com Yukina.

- Como eu ia saber que você ia querer... ia querer... - o rosto rubro dela abaixou-se para a grama, e ela mudou bruscamente o rumo da frase. - Você vai falar com a Yukina-chan? Vai contar para ela que...

- Não vou contar absolutamente nada. Ela foi quem pediu para falar comigo. - o youkai mirava fixamente o rosto de Botan. - Fale de uma vez, Onna.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar! - disse ela em tom histérico. As palavras continuavam presas em sua garganta, e ela sentiu que seu rosto ainda estava corado.

- Você sabe que tem. _Eu_ sei que você tem.

- Você também tem! - acusou Botan prontamente. Hiei arregalou levemente os olhos. - Você não devia jogar a responsabilidade de alguma coisa em cima de mim, Hiei. Isso é horrível. Eu nem sei o que é tudo isso o que eu sinto.

Antes que ela se desse conta, já estava falando.

- Eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga, Hiei...! Eu não consigo entender. Eu sinto vontade mesmo de dizer algo, mas eu não sei o que é... eu não sei como falar. Tive muito medo de vir por causa disso. Se tornou muito difícil para mim... eu... eu nem sei o que estou dizendo! - ela levantou o rosto avermelhado, tentando sorrir. Hiei a observava com olhos compreensivos, o que a surpreendeu e a encorajou a continuar falando. - Eu... eu não quero que você vá!

A última frase saiu torcida e muito rápida da sua boca. Quase sentia que era aquilo, era aquilo o que ela tanto tentara falar. Na caverna Irima, ela também sentira isso; também não queria deixá-lo ir. Queria-o perto de si, e não conseguia entender por quê.

- Não estou entendendo você, Onna.

- Nem eu - murmurou ela, olhando para os próprios pés.

O silêncio caiu mais uma vez. Botan se sentia horrivelmente nervosa; sua vontade era de correr dali, para longe, para onde aqueles olhos não pudessem ver seu rosto corado.

- Hn. Olhe para mim, Onna. - ele disse secamente. - Nos meus olhos.

Botan não quis obedecer; aquilo era desconfortável. Ela olhou, ainda assim. Ele sabia que ela olharia. Sempre sentiam a mesma coisa, mesmo sendo tão diferentes um do outro.

- Por que você quer que eu lhe diga alguma coisa? - disse Botan num tom nervoso. - Você não é esse tipo de pessoa! Por que você quer me ouvir?

- Hn. Tire suas próprias conclusões.

- Eu _odeio_ isso! Por que eu tenho que dizer seja lá o que e você nunca responde minhas perguntas?

O koorime jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando o céu vazio acima de si. Uma noite sem lua.

- Você acha que pode guardar mais um segredo, Onna? - perguntou ele, ainda olhando para o alto.

- O quê?

A mão livre de Hiei apanhou os cabelos azuis de Botan, puxando-os para si. Ela apenas teve tempo de aspirar o cheiro leve dele, antes de sentir o koorime beijá-la de forma intensa. Uma mão continuava cravada nos cabelos dela, a outra a puxava pelo pulso. E, de repente, a ferry girl sentia como se o mundo tivesse desaparecido. Como se _ela_ tivesse desaparecido, junto com a grama e as árvores. As únicas coisas que ainda pareciam existir eram as mãos suaves de Hiei e a boca dele, brincando com a sua e produzindo aquela sensação tão nova e doce. Haviam cócegas engraçadas na sua garganta, e o ar parecia pesado e inexistente. Ela não percebeu, mas tinha fechado os olhos. Todo o amor que ela sentia dentro de si pelo koorime pareceu se condensar e explodir, fazendo com que ela retribuísse o beijo de forma desajeitada. Separaram-se alguns segundos depois, quando o ar começava a faltar para Botan. Hiei afastou o rosto dela, mas permaneceu com a mão agarrada no pulso da guia espiritual, a boca vermelha pelo ato. Botan não corou; estava branca. Permanecia dura na mesma posição, a boca entreaberta em descrença.

- Eu disse para você falar. Você não falou, baka Onna, eu tive que tomar alguma atitude. - disse Hiei, como se justificasse o ato.

Botan não mexeu um músculo. Piscava, um pouco descrente. O koorime amarrou a cara.

- Você não entendeu, certo? Era de se esperar - parecia irritado e sem graça; sem olhar nos olhos dela, saltou do pequeno degrau e saiu marchando a passos duros, em direção a lateral da casa: - Estou indo.

- Ah... Hiei! - a voz dela saiu esganiçada e irregular, e Botan se esticou para puxar o koorime pelo pulso. Ele virou o rosto, os olhos a observando friamente. Se a ferry girl não sentisse seus lábios quentes e seu coração saltitante, poderia ter acreditado que estava tendo ilusões.

- Hn. O que é?

Mas ela não sabia o que dizer ou fazer; continuava emudecida. O silêncio não foi quebrado por quase cinco minutos, até que Hiei franziu a testa e disse:

- Se você vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de paisagem, Onna...

- Você é o ser vivo mais cruel que eu já encontrei! - berrou ela, quase à beira das lágrimas. O koorime ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Como você pode fazer _aquilo_ e simplesmente ir embora depois?!

- A culpa não é minha se você ficou igual a um zumbi.

- É SUA, SIM! - gritou a ferry girl em tom histérico. Hiei sentiu os ouvidos latejarem. - Como isso pode... - haviam lágrimas nos olhos dela - ...como você pode fazer algo assim antes de ir embora? Talvez embora até para sempre! - ela soluçou baixinho. Botan escondia o rosto corado nas mãos, e escorregou o corpo até o chão, ainda soluçando, agachada num mesmo canto. Ela falava muito baixo, e tinha vergonha.

A mão de Hiei puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a ficar de joelhos. Botan o encarou, por entre as lágrimas que se apertavam em suas pálpebras. Os olhos dele estavam frios como sempre. Mas, naquela frieza, ela conseguia enxergar mil e uma coisas que ninguém nunca via. E ele amava a antítese e a contradição que se misturava nela; sempre rindo ou chorando. Sempre os extremos. Ela ria por nada, ela chorava por nada. E ele sempre amaria isso.

- Você está cada vez mais idiota, baka Onna. - ele disse com a voz leve, erguendo com os dedos o queixo dela para que a ferry girl o olhasse melhor. - Você acha que eu vou embora para sempre?

- Não vai? - questionou ela, em uma voz enrolada de choro.

O koorime sorriu. Botan sentiu o ar lhe faltar. O sorriso dele era quase imperceptível, mas não deixava de ser lindo.

- Hn. Você é um bom motivo para me fazer voltar, Onna.

Foi a vez de Botan sorrir. Ela soluçou, limpando as lágrimas com dedos desajeitados.

- Obrigada. - murmurou ela. Estava levemente corada, e se sentia a pessoa mais feliz daquele universo. Poderia gritar e derrubar tudo em seu caminho, se não temesse que Hiei lhe achasse ainda mais idiota; ela sentia que precisava ser perfeita para ele, apenas para ele.

- Hn. Não tem de quê.

Ambos se encararam em silêncio constrangedor. Tanto o koorime quanto a ferry girl sentiam a mesma coisa: o calor que os invadia, uma alegria muito forte mesclada com uma tristeza insistente, e uma ansiedade inexplicável.

- Mas isso continua fazendo de você alguém muito cruel - murmurou Botan, fazendo um beicinho. - Isso... _isso da gente_ não é coisa para se tratar numa despedida!

- E que hora é boa para se tratar de "isso da gente", Onna? - arremedou Hiei, com um sorriso irônico.

- Você é quem deveria saber!

- De fato. Sou mais corajoso que você nesse tipo de coisa, Onna.

- Hiei! - ela fez uma careta de protesto. - Você não deveria brigar comigo assim! Hoje é o nosso último dia, afinal.

- Hn. Baka Onna. - disse Hiei do seu modo habitual. - Eu já lhe disse que vou voltar. Não acredita?

- Acredito... mas... - ela sacudiu o rosto ainda molhado de choro. - Eu amo você, seu idiota cruel! _Amo você_! Eu não vou conseguir respirar direito sem você! Não vou poder... não vou poder mais... - e ela já estava chorando de novo; antes que Hiei pudesse assimilar as frases soltas dela, viu-se abraçado por um par de braços finos escondidos por um kimono rosa.

- Está me sufocando, Onna - resmungou o koorime, recusando a admitir para si mesmo que estava gostando daquele abraço. A guia se afastou, fungando o nariz, um pouco sem jeito.

- Quando você volta? - murmurou ela muito baixo.

- Não faço ideia. - disse ele com simplicidade. Botan abriu a boca, indignada, pronta para replicar, mas ele foi mais rápido: - Eu já lhe disse, _eu volto_. Você não confia em mim, mulher?

- Não totalmente - brincou Botan, fazendo-o dar o meio sorriso que ela adorava.

- Me espere, baka Onna - murmurou ele. O youkai se esticou para beijar a testa dela, mas acabou desviando do caminho e beijando-lhe a boca; ela gostou.

Os dois atravessaram o trecho escuro ao redor do templo. Durante o caminho, a mão de Botan se esticou e puxou a do koorime para si; ele não protestou, apenas retribuiu o gesto. A ferry girl sentia que aquele era um dos piores momentos em sua vida: acabara de entender o que se passava dentro dela, e teria que abandonar aquilo por algum tempo. Mas ela confiava naquele koorime. Confiava nos sentimentos de ambos. Quando ele soltou a mão dela e dirigiu-se para o trecho iluminado pelo buraco rasgado no ar, Botan sabia que se veriam mais uma vez. Ela assistiu em silêncio o koorime conversar com a irmã, e, quando viu Yukina dar sua pedra Hirui para o irmão, sentiu que queria ter dado algo de lembrança para Hiei também; embora, para ela, bastasse aqueles beijos escondidos que haviam trocado. Seu coração pulsava com violência; ela o viu saltar para o buraco, e a guia correu para a área iluminada, gritando qualquer coisa para ele. Os olhares de Yukina e dos outros não a incomodaram; era um segredo que só ela e seu koorime entenderiam.

Poderia jurar que tinha visto o youkai de fogo sorrir daquele jeito, antes de ser engolido totalmente pela luz e desaparecer.

_E, de repente, eu estava apaixonada pelo meu maior medo._

_Eu daria tudo para tê-lo, mas eu não podia naquele momento._

_Eu deveria __**esperar**__._

* * *

**Consegui, consegui! \o/ Finalmente as cenas românticas de verdade XD Me deu um trabalhão, precisei de 3 dias para fazer esse capítulo. A cena do beijo foi especialmente difícil, porque eu queria fazer algo muito bom e não encontrava a direção certa! x_x Bem, está aí. Um pouco grande e sem nexo, mas acho que deu pra captar a ideia geral. Espero que tenham gostado! Me esforcei muito nesse capítulo, acho que foi o mais difícil até agora. Tentei não deixar o Hiei muito OOC, mas não sei se consegui XD Obrigada a todos que acompanham e deixam reviews, o próximo cap. virá em breve, a fanfic não está perto de acabar! E obrigada a quem recomendou também, fiquei muito feliz, de verdade! Continuem acompanhando, o próximo cap. virá em breve =D**


	12. Secret 12: Wait

Os dias e as horas nunca paravam, alheios a todos os problemas humanos. Botan sempre reclamara por isso, durante toda a sua vida; era tão injusto que os minutos não pudessem se alongar nos momentos bons! Por hora, ela queria reclamar por um motivo totalmente inverso: o novo momento chato na sua vida estava se desdobrando muito vagarosamente, as horas pareciam esticadas e os dias quase não tinham mais fim. Pelo menos era isso que Botan achava. Ultimamente, ela passava mais tempo perambulando pelo Ningenkai do que voando nos céus e recolhendo as almas, como ela havia costumado fazer em tempos passados. Isso se devia ao fato de que Koenma, seu chefe, estava sendo procurado por todo o Reikai, e a guia espiritual fazia o possível e o impossível para fugir de interrogatórios; mas não podia abandonar o seu trabalho, e nem queria, afinal de contas. O trabalho era a única coisa que distraía a mente conturbada e distante de Botan.

Mais precisamente, a mente de Botan estava sempre vagando por um koorime mal-humorado e rabugento, que, naqueles momentos, devia estar enfurnado em algum lugar obscuro do Makai. Toda vez que se fisgava pensando nele, a ferry girl costumava rir de si mesma. Nunca se imaginara apaixonada por alguém, e ainda mais alguém como ele. Hiei não era o tipo de garoto bonito e gentil que agradava mocinhas e conquistava o coração de todas; ele poderia ser tudo, menos isso. E Botan, apesar de ter uma essência basicamente romântica, nunca achou que algum dia poderia gostar dele como viria a gostar, mais tarde. Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas atulhadas de transeuntes, Botan se lembrava de quando o vira pela primeira vez - já era praticamente a décima vez no dia que isso acontecia, e ela mal tinha consciência disso. Ela se lembrou da imagem vilanesca, vestida de negro, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto observava o desespero de Yusuke perante a imagem desacordada de Keiko, um olho se abrindo na testa da mesma. Naquela época, Hiei gostava mais de sorrir; uns sorrisos assustadores e secos, era verdade, mas não deixavam de ser sorrisos. Os solados dos tênis da ferry girl apertaram o solo com certa urgência, enquanto ela se lembrava do quanto temera aquele koorime; não o temera à toa, afinal, ele dera todos os motivos para isso, certo?

Um sorriso de canto surgiu em Botan, ao se lembrar - pela trigésima ou quadragésima vez em 48 horas - dos beijos leves que ganhara do koorime. Ela devia ser uma das únicas garotas que nunca sonhara com seu primeiro beijo, porque sua mente sempre estava atulhada com coisas de seu trabalho como ferry girl. De todo modo, nunca esperara que seu primeiro beijo fosse com um koorime um tanto violento, que gostasse de sangue e a chamasse de mulher idiota. Toda vez que se lembrava daquela sensação gentil que Hiei lhe proporcionara, sentia algo fazer cócegas dentro dela e escorregar, enquanto ela sorria internamente e externamente.

- Botan-san! - a voz lhe chamou, de algum lugar na diagonal esquerda. Ela não escutou, afogada em seus devaneios. - Botan-san!

A ferry girl só teve consciência de que alguém lhe chamava quando a mão de Keiko se fechou sobre seu ombro direito, e ela virou, levemente avoada, reconhecendo as duas amigas.

- Keiko-chan! Shizuru-chan! - cumprimentou euforicamente a ferry girl, com um sorriso um tanto grande demais para seu rosto.

- Já faz duas horas, Botan-san! Nós marcamos de nos encontrarmos por aqui as nove, lembra? - ralhou Keiko.

- Ah! Me desculpe, me desculpe! - pediu a guia, usando a melhor cara de gato abandonado que conseguia fazer. - Eu acabei acordando tarde de novo hoje!

- Você tem acordado tarde todos os dias - corrigiu Shizuru.

As amigas continuaram a conversar entre si, enquanto passeavam despreocupadas pelo centro da cidade. Botan demorava um pouco a responder tudo o que lhe era dirigido, justificando sua lentidão com noites de sono mal-dormidas; não era mentira, mas também não era uma verdade completa, afinal, ela não esclarecera que o motivo da sua insônia estava perambulando pelo Makai e tinha um olho na testa.

- Já fazem seis meses, né?

Botan quase tropeçou nos seus cadarços, achando que seus pensamentos estivessem ganhando voz própria. Depois de um momento de choque, percebeu que a autora da frase fora Keiko, caminhando ao seu lado esquerdo.

- Sim. Seis meses que eles foram embora. - Shizuru deu um suspiro calmo ao dizer essas palavras, acrescentando em tom matreiro: - Você me lembra disso tantas vezes por dia que eu mal consigo esquecer, Keiko-chan.

A garota riu, um pouco nervosa, enquanto um quê de saudade se manifestava em seus olhos. A guia espiritual tentava, com todas as suas forças, fugir daquele assunto desconfortável e estranho, que fazia seu coração querer se retorcer e pular no mesmo lugar. As amigas não percebiam o desconforto da ferry girl, e continuavam falando.

- É estranho como passou depressa. - comentou Shizuru, acendendo um cigarro enquanto caminhava.

- Não exatamente - murmurou Keiko, uma tristeza repentina lhe assolando a fronte. Shizuru lhe lançou um olhar preocupado, enquanto Botan grudava os olhos nas vitrines iluminadas pelo sol, em busca de qualquer coisa que lhe distraísse daquilo.

- Ah, me desculpe por tocar em algo tão desagradável, Keiko-chan - pediu a irmã de Kuwabara, parecendo sem graça.

A namorada de Yusuke sorriu abertamente.

- Não fique assim, Shizuru-san! Está tudo bem. Yusuke voltará, afinal de contas. Eu poderei compensar a ausência dele com uma boa surra.

Essa era a frase típica de Keiko que faria Botan rir, numa situação comum. A ferry girl, porém, estava ocupada demais tentando acalmar seus pensamentos para conseguir escutar o que quer que fosse. Shizuru e Keiko trocaram um olhar assustado.

- Botan-san...? - Keiko chamou, hesitante, notando a expressão distante da ferry girl.

Botan piscou uma ou duas vezes, desviando o rosto de uma vitrine que exibia bolsas de couro a qual estivera mirando nos últimos minutos, tentando se distanciar da conversa e dos assuntos que aquelas palavras traziam a tona.

- Ah! E-estou aqui! - ela engrenou um sorriso cheio de dentes para as amigas. - Eu estava pensando em umas coisas que eu tinha para resolver, então... então... acabei me distraindo! Haha! - ela soltou um risinho nervoso.

- Vocês realmente sentem falta daqueles garotos, não é? - comentou Shizuru com um ar calmo. Botan virou o rosto, na tentativa de esconder um rosado leve que lhe assomara as faces.

- É, acho que sim - admitiu Keiko, com um sorriso fraco. "Eu queria poder ser sincera como a Keiko-chan", refletiu Botan, enquanto a imagem de Hiei vinha a sua cabeça.

- Nós podíamos marcar um dia para visitar Yukina-chan no templo da vovó Genkai, o que acham? - propôs a outra.

- Seria uma boa ideia! - Keiko aprovou. - Ela deve estar se sentindo tão sozinha quanto nós. O que acha, Botan-san?

- É, é - concordou Botan com alegria; sequer tinha escutado o que elas tinham dito.

A tarde se desenrolou calma e lenta. As três amigas foram lanchar em um lugar próximo, conversando sobre coisas do dia-a-dia e deixando de lado o inquietante assunto da partida de Yusuke, Kurama e Hiei para o Makai. Apesar disso, Botan passou o resto do dia ainda um pouco inquieta e desatenta. Com a chegada do pôr-do-sol amarelo-enrubescido, as três garotas se despediram; Keiko seguiu para a casa dos pais, Shizuru foi para sua própria casa, e chegou a convidar Botan para acompanhá-la, mas a guia disse que tinha várias coisas do trabalho para fazer e não poderia ir. Era verdade que ela sentia vontade de rever Kuwabara e conversar com o amigo, mas não queria mais dar mostras de sua pertubação aos colegas, temerosa que Shizuru descobrisse exatamente o que ela tinha. A ferry girl alisou os cabelos azulados com impaciência, soltando um pesado suspiro.

Era sempre assim: Botan passava o dia inteiro sentindo aquela euforia mágica ao pensar em Hiei, ao imaginar que ele poderia voltar a qualquer momento, e em como seria bom revê-lo, ouvir a voz irritadiça dele a chamando de baka Onna. E, no fim do dia, aquela melancolia inconstante e violenta se apoderava dela, deixando-a triste; com o negrume da noite, ela tinha certeza que Hiei não viria mais. Não naquele dia, naquele momento. Naqueles instantes de melancolia, ela pensava em como seria horrível estar alegre na manhã seguinte, apenas para se decepcionar uma segunda vez. Em alguns dias, ela chegara a chorar, enrolada no seu cobertor rosa e felpudo, até adormecer. No outro dia, a ferry girl já estava desperta e cheia de esperanças. Aquela rotina havia se repetido durante todos os dias, por seis meses. Para Botan, seis meses era muito tempo. Às vezes, ela pensava que seria melhor se Hiei tivesse partido em silêncio, se eles jamais tivessem se encontrado alguns momentos antes da partida. Assim, ela não sentiria tanta falta daqueles raros gestos carinhosos e da ideia de ser amada. Sabendo dos sentimentos - e tendo noção que, por breves instantes, ele fora amável com ela como nunca havia sido antes -, tudo se tornava mais difícil.

- Você é mesmo um sádico, Hiei - murmurou Botan para o vazio da rua. Nada lhe respondeu. Apertando o casaco contra si, a guia espiritual caminhou pela rua deserta. A tristeza que se escondera durante o dia inteiro, mascarada pela esperança tão típica dela, agora se revelava no bonito rosto da garota.

Seis meses era tempo demais para Botan.

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

Acima de tudo, o cheiro de sangue. Fora isso uma das coisas que mais ficara gravada na mente de Hiei; depois de todo aquele tempo ocupado em eliminar um bando de guerreiros, era o esperado. O cheiro de sangue era algo antigo em sua vida, assim como a imagem que tremulava em sua cabeça: o rosto meigo de sua irmã, com os cabelos azul-claro emoldurando-lhe a face. _Azuis_. Uma nova imagem surgiu, dessa vez um pouco mais recente: aquela mesma ferry girl de quimono rosa e cabelos azuis, que sempre parecia estar em todos os cantos. Os lábios de Hiei curvaram-se muito levemente em um dos cantos, a guisa de um sorriso. Quando os olhos cansados do koorime piscaram e se abriram, porém, a imagem se apagou, e a face retomou o ar indiferente e frio de sempre. Acima, ele podia enxergar um teto escuro. Olhou-o por alguns breves instantes, antes de se jogar para um lado e se levantar. Estivera desacordado em algo que se assemelhava a um leito desconfortável e pequeno, numa sala fantasmagórica e sombria, onde cápsulas imensas eram iluminadas por luzes verdes e sombrias. Abaixo de seus pés, o koorime podia sentir a terra rugir, impulsionada pelo deslocamento de rodas; a fortaleza-móvel de Mukuro estava em movimento. Hiei ouviu seus próprios passos ecoarem de forma desagradável pelo chão, enquanto ele ia em direção a saída daquela sala.

O koorime esticou a mão para a maçaneta, parando no meio do caminho e lançando um olhar surpreso para o braço. Engraçado, lembrava-se de ter perdido aquele braço enquanto lutava com Shigure; mas o membro permanecia ali, intocado. A imagem do braço lhe fez lembrar quanto tempo passara lutando no subterrâneo - pouco mais de seis meses, ou algo assim. As lutas seguidas tinham deixado um ferimento ainda não cicatrizado no seu rosto, que ele sentiu ao escorregar os dedos pela face. Os dedos também estavam ásperos e cansados, calejados pelo cabo da espada. Aqueles seis meses haviam se arrastado de uma forma lenta e monótona, para o koorime: era verdade que ele gostava de lutar, mas lutas seguidas contra oponentes levemente imbecis lhe provocavam um certo tédio.

E como sempre ocorria, a imagem suave de Botan lhe vinha na mente. Não era algo que ele gostasse; o semblante feliz da garota ecoando em sua mente lhe fazia vontade de saltar fora daquela minhoca ambulante, largar todas aquelas lutas de lado e voltar para o Ningenkai, o Reikai, seja lá onde ela estivesse - apenas para ter certeza que ela, de fato, ainda existia, tão adorável e idiota como antes. O koorime também odiava ter que admitir, mas sentia falta da voz dela - aquela voz alta e melodiosa, sempre gritando qualquer coisa. Tinha prometido que iria voltar para ela, e acabou constatando que isso era uma das coisas que mais tinha vontade de fazer, para sua surpresa; nunca imaginou que poderia gostar mais de algo ou de alguém do que gostava de lutar. Hiei suspirou, batendo a cabeça na parede com uma carranca mal-humorada. Tudo culpa daquela baka Onna. Culpa dela, por ele sentir aquela ansiedade estranha. Culpa dela, por ele de repente começar a pensar que o Makai não tinha muita graça. Culpa dela, por ser tudo o que havia de mais... de mais... o youkai não achou uma palavra certa para descrevê-la, e acabou irritando-se consigo mesmo por pensar tanto naquela mulher idiota. Recusava-se a acreditar que, de alguma forma, pudesse gostar dela; aquilo era ridículo. Ele sempre sentira um desprezo tão grande por ela! Não importava o quão irritante e linda ela fosse, ele não admitia que pudesse gostar de mais alguém que não fosse sua própria irmã. Ainda mais, alguém tão estranho quanto aquela mulher. "Você existe mais do que devia, baka Onna. Eu não queria que você _existisse_ tanto assim. Isso faz ser insuportável viver num mundo onde eu não possa escutar seus gritos", pensou o koorime. Gostaria de poder dizer aquilo para ela. Faziam seis meses, afinal; era muito tempo. Não haveria mal ir ao Ningenkai para vê-la, certo? Estava apenas cumprindo uma promesa.

- Mukuro.

A youkai olhou, surpresa, escutando a voz do subordinado vinda de algum canto do escuro, chamando naquele tom entendiado.

- Ah, Hiei. Não esperava que você acordasse tão cedo. Foi uma luta séria, você sabe.

- Hn. - ele se adiantou para entrar no círculo de visão de Mukuro. - Estou de saída.

A mulher franziu o cenho, um tanto surpresa.

- O que houve? Para onde diabos você está querendo ir?

- Eu vou para o Ningenkai. - a voz dele era calma e segura de si.

- Para o Ningenkai? - repetiu a youkai, incrédula. - Você não pode ir assim, Hiei. Você acabou de se tornar meu subordinado, oficialmente.

- Você não entendeu. Não estou pedindo permissão, estou dizendo que _vou_.

Mukuro não pôde evitar um sorriso.

- E se eu não deixasse você ir?

Hiei encolheu os ombros com indiferença.

- Eu iria mesmo assim.

- O que você tem de tão importante para fazer por lá?

Hiei mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Estou indo cumprir uma promessa.

- Eu não sabia que você era um homem de palavra - disse a youkai com um ar irônico.

- Hn. Já avisei. Estou indo. - ele se virou para ir, mas a voz de Mukuro o deteve:

- Ao menos diga quando você pretende voltar. Entenda, você ainda é meu subordinado.

Hiei bufou.

- Não é como se eu quisesse ir para lá ou tivesse qualquer vontade de ir. Eu prefiro o Makai, e sempre preferi. Odeio aquele mundo de humanos. Mas tenho algo para resolver lá. Não vou me demorar.

A youkai observou o subordinado desaparecer nas sombras e ir embora. Ela sorriu, com o mesmo ar satírico de antes.

- Hiei, você é um mentiroso.

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

Estava de noite, e as luzes da cidade piscavam no meio do céu noturno. Já fazia um dia que Botan havia saído com Keiko e Shizuru, e agora, encontrava-se encolhida no sofá da casa de Shizuru, observando o jogo de luzes que a televisão fazia ao mudar de um canal para o outro. Ela se apertava em cima do sofá, agarrando os joelhos com os braços, um deles sustentando o controle remoto. O rosto da ferry girl estava numa tristeza contida; ela mordia a boca, tentando conter a melancolia que sempre se abatia sobre ela durante a noite, para que Shizuru nada percebesse. A ausência de Hiei estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de se suportar para a pobre guia espiritual, mas, apesar disso, ela insistia em demonstrar a confiança e a alegria que sempre esbanjara durante toda a sua vida. A princípio, Botan quisera recusar aquele convite inusitado de visitar a casa de Shizuru num momento que ela ficava tão sensível - ou seja, de noite. Mas a outra acabara por conseguir fazer com que a ferry girl fosse, insistindo que ela iria gostar de brincar com os gatinhos de Kuwabara e falar com o mesmo.

Os passos de Shizuru abafados pelas meias que a mesma usava não passaram despercebidos a Botan; ela rapidamente engrenou um sorriso, que não combinava muito com seus olhos tristonhos.

- Shizuru-chan!

- Consegui fazer o Kazuma¹ voltar a se concentrar, afinal - disse Shizuru, com ar cansado, enquanto se sentava ao lado da amiga. - Ele ficou tão alegre com a sua visita que quase tive que enfiar a cara dele nos livros.

O sorriso de Botan se desfez.

- Eu tinha lhe dito, Shizuru-chan! Eu tinha lhe dito que era melhor eu não vir. Estou meio cansada mesmo, e acabei atrapalhando o Kuwa-chan, e... e...

Shizuru estava prestes a replicar, mas seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram ao ver algo brilhar no canto de um dos olhos da guia espiritual.

- Botan, isso... você está chorando?

A ferry girl permaneceu com a mesma expressão, por alguns instantes, antes de desabar no choro. Ela enfiou o rosto nos joelhos, enquanto os ombros se sacudiam com o choro.

- Botan! - Shizuru sacudiu-a de leve pelos ombros, tentando fazer com que a garota reerguesse a cabeça. - Botan, o que houve...?

- Eu acho que estou ficando louca, Shizuru-chan! - berrou a ferry girl, levantando o rosto de uma vez só, ainda cheio de lágrimas, a fala interrompida por soluços. - Seis meses não é tanto tempo assim, é?! Sim, para mim é muito tempo! Muito tempo mesmo! E ele sempre está me chamando de idiota, mas o único idiota é ele, que não se toca que seis meses é tempo demais, DROGA! - ela enfiou a cara nos joelhos de novo, soluçando e chorando daquele jeito desesperado.

Shizuru permanecia de olhos arregalados, sem entender. Ela piscou uma ou duas vezes, buscando uma luz de compreensão.

Não havia o que entender. Botan acabara liberando tudo aquilo sem querer, e poderia se arrepender no dia seguinte. No momento, ela só queria entender porque amava tanto aquele koorime que mal parecia ligar para sua existência.

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

O dia nascia lento. Lá longe, o sol se levantava lentamente, lançando sua luz sobre os prédios adormecidos da cidade cinzenta. Algumas aves voavam e arrulhavam, suas silhuetas desenhadas pelo sol. Haviam poucos carros nas ruas, e o asfalto ainda estava frio. As calçadas pareciam nunca terem sido pisadas antes, tal era o seu vazio e o silêncio.

No alto de um prédio afastado e largo, estava Hiei. Uma capa levemente rasgada cobria seu corpo, e seu rosto tinha sinais claros de fadiga. Tivera que enfrentar poucas e boas para chegar ao Ningenkai, e tudo por causa daquela Onna. Sua vontade era de dar-lhe uns belos gritos quando a encontrasse, mas sabia que seria totalmente desarmado pelo ar doce dela. O koorime aspirou o ar do Ningenkai; aquele ar parecia tão puro, se comparado com o ar pesado do Makai. Ali, havia aquela imensa estrela amarela no céu, que vinha diferenciar os dias e as noites; no Makai, não havia dia nem noite, pois o céu sempre estava cinza-avermelhado. O cansaço se abateu de tal forma sobre Hiei que sua vontade foi dormir ali mesmo, jogado no topo empoeirado daquele prédio. Mas sabia que não tinha tempo para isso; logo, teria de retornar ao Makai. Todo o tempo naquele mundo de humanos deveria ser gasto com aquela Onna irritante que fazia tanta falta. Hiei sentiu umas cócegas engraçadas dentro de si, ao imaginar que ela devia estar a alguns poucos quilômetros de distância dele. Em algum lugar daquele mundo, os cabelos azuis dela deviam repousar em cima de algum estofado, enquanto as pálpebras adormecidas estavam cobrindo os orbes rosados que tanto fascinavam. Hiei não percebeu que estava sorrindo.

- Estou aqui, Onna. - sussurrou consigo mesmo, antes de saltar do topo do prédio e a velocidade transformá-lo num borrão liso. Ao pousar no solo, a luz cálida da manhã do Ningenkai lhe iluminou com suavidade, fazendo seu corpo se aquecer. Ele apertou a capa rasgada contra o corpo, e saiu para procurar sua Onna.

Seis meses podiam ser muito tempo, mas a espera havia acabado.

* * *

¹Kazuma = sobrenome do Kuwabara.

Esse foi um dos cap. mais difíceis de se escrever, porque ele envolve muitos pontos de vista da Botan, e eu não tenho nenhuma habilidade com os pontos de vista dela! XD Isso aí só saiu com muito esforço, por isso a demora para postar. As partes do Hiei foram muito mais fáceis para mim, eu já tinha tudo montado na minha cabeça (menos a participação da Mukuro - eu realmente NÃO gosto dela, mas quis uma participaçãozinha dela, apenas para esclarecer que o papel dela é meramente figurativo. hoho~). As partes da Botan eu criei enquanto escrevia, e apaguei e reescrevi muitas vezes, porque, como eu já disse, tenho uma dificuldade horrível com o ponto de vista dela, para mim escrever pelo lado do Hiei é muito³ mais fácil! XD Então, o que acharam? Desculpem pela demora para postar, desculpem mesmo. O próximo não demorará tanto assim, porque ele com certeza será mais fácil para eu escrever. Me desculpem se esse capítulo ficou muito chato, ele era preciso! Obrigada a todos que leem e deixam reviews, e Feliz Natal! XD Acredito eu que o capítulo 13 sairá antes do Ano-Novo, então estejam antentos, e obrigada por tudo!


	13. Secret 13: I hate this heartbreaker

As janelas de vidro denunciavam o dia claro que já fazia lá fora, e, ao mesmo tempo, abafavam os ruídos matinais vindos da rua. Do lado de dentro do quarto, as paredes claras abrigavam a cama fina e cheia de cobertores rosa, dentre os outros móveis do aposento. Por entre os vários lençóis, cabelos azuis e soltos se espalhavam num travesseiro fofo e peludo, num tom rosa um pouco mais claro que as cobertas. O rosto de Botan trazia as pálpebras fechadas e uma expressão confortável de sono.

Enquanto assistia o corpo pequeno e encolhido da garota que dormia, Hiei não teve coragem de se mexer. Estava com os pés e uma das mãos pousados num tapete felpudo logo abaixo da janela, por onde acabara de entrar. Seus olhos imediatamente registraram a imagem adormecida e calma da ferry girl, e ele a mirou por longos segundos, sem saber o que diabos fazer. Por fim, o koorime se levantou, limpando dos joelhos e da mão a felpa do tapete. Hiei se aproximou da cama a passos lentos e decididos, imaginando porque ela dormia tanto. Já era mais de 9h da manhã, ele tinha plena certeza.

Os cabelos azuis faziam um contraste suave com o travesseiro rosado, o que chamou a atenção dele; não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto os cabelos dela, soltos como estavam. Hiei esticou-se para ver o rosto dela; estava pálido e quieto, adormecido. Mesmo que não estivesse sorrindo, Botan ainda trazia um quê de alegria enquanto dormia. Ela vestia um pijama branco e largo, totalmente oculto pelos lençóis.

- Ei, acorde - foi tudo o que ele disse.

Nada. Ela permanecia adormecida, e Hiei se perguntou se teria falado baixo demais. Normalmente, Botan preferiria ser acordada por algo mais carinhoso e gentil que um simples "Ei, acorde", mas o koorime ignorava essa particularidade.

- Acorde, Onna - falou o koorime com a voz um pouco mais elevada. Botan não acordou; limitou-se a encolher um pouco mais o corpo, ainda adormecida. Hiei soltou um "Hn" mal-humorado, enquanto se abaixava até a altura da cama. Será que ela estava morta? Surda? Ele teria que gritar? Afastando essas ideias incômodas, Hiei se debruçou sobre a lateral direita da cama, até chegar próximo a orelha dela. Haviam algumas mechas azuis que caíam por ali, mas ele não quis se deixar tocar nela.

- Onna - ele chamou com a voz rouca.

A primeira coisa que Botan sentiu foi a respiração suave do koorime em seu pescoço, lhe fazendo cócegas. O chamado ecoou de forma agradável na cabeça da ferry girl, e ela imaginou que aquilo deveria ser um sonho - apenas mais um - que estava tendo com Hiei. Ela fez um barulho engraçado com a boca, o que chamou a atenção de Hiei; pelos céus, ela estava acordando. As pálpebras da guia piscaram rapidamente, revelando por instantes ínfimos os orbes rosados. Botan virou o corpo para o outro lado, dando de cara com aquele rosto belo e sério que a contemplava.

- Hiei! - o gritinho escapou da boca da ferry girl, enquanto ela se sentava rapidamente e puxava as cobertas até o pescoço, assustada.

O koorime franziu a testa.

- Qual foi sua surpresa?

- Eu... bem... é que... - o rosto corado dela deu um sorrisinho nervoso - Como eu ia imaginar que você ia estar bem ao meu lado quando eu acordasse?

- Hn. Eu lhe acordei, baka.

Botan continuou piscando, descrente na figura de olhos vermelhos na sua frente.

- Eu não imaginei que você viria, Hiei!

- Por que não? - ele franziu as sobrancelhas para a garota.

- Porque... você demorou seis meses, e você gosta de mentir - ela fez um bico.

O koorime enviesou um sorriso maldoso.

- Eu estava muito ocupado. Você me pediu para voltar, eu voltei, então não deveria reclamar tanto.

Botan abriu a boca para protestar, mas acabou por desistir; talvez Hiei tivesse alguma razão. Fora ela que insistira para ele voltar, certo? Sim, havia sido. E por que ela pedira que Hiei voltasse? Por que tinha gritado na cara dele que o amava, se ele nem sequer parecia ter escutado isso? A guia mordeu os lábios, irritada consigo mesma. "É claro que eu não amo Hiei", pensou ela, sem notar o olhar que o koorime suspendia sobre ela, confuso com o silêncio pensativo da garota. "Eu não sabia o que estava dizendo. Fiquei nervosa com o fato de ele ir embora, e falei tudo o que me veio na telha". É, devia ser isso.

- Qual o problema que você tem? - a voz leve de Hiei interrompeu seus pensamentos bruscamente.

- Huh? - a guia espiritual riu nervosamente; uma risada meio falsa, mas ela não pôde conseguir nada melhor. - Que bobagem, Hiei! Saia um momento, eu quero me vestir.

- Você não me engana. - ele agarrou o pulso que ela estendia na direção dele para empurrá-lo fora do quarto, e olhou fundo nos olhos ametistas da garota. - Me diga o que você tem, Onna.

- Eu não tenho nada! Eu quero me vestir! Você vai sair ou vou ter que usar a força? - ela conjurou o remo voador e o agitou de maneira engraçada.

Hiei largou o braço da garota, e saiu marchando para o corredor. Botan correu a passos elásticos e fechou a porta, soltando um gemido tristonho.

- O que diabos _há_ comigo? - ela massageou as têmporas nervosamente. - Por que eu estou tão feliz por ele ter voltado? E por que tenho vergonha disso?

A ferry girl silenciou, mirando a bagunça do quarto em silêncio. Depois, explodiu.

- Ah! Não vou mais me importar, que seja! - ela chutou as roupas espalhadas pelo caminho e saiu em direção a gaveta da cômoda onde guardava suas roupas. Depos, se virou para a porta fechada num gesto defensivo e berrou: - Não vou ficar louca por sua culpa, Hiei! - esperava não ter gritado alto o bastante para que ele escutasse.

O koorime desenhou seu costumeiro sorriso mortiço nas faces. Ele não queria demonstrar, mas estava satisfeito por estar ali.

Meia hora depois, ambos estavam na cozinha apertada e clara de Botan; a ferry girl se ocupava em ter sua luta diária com a máquina de café expresso, enquanto Hiei encontrava-se sentado em um banco alto atrás de uma pequena bancada de madeira, observando ela se descabelar.

- Já é a quarta vez na semana que essa máquina não quer funcionar! - queixava-se Botan, visivelmente irritada. Ela usava um suéter amarelado de mangas compridas que não combinava nada com o clima, e uma calça jeans comum.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Hiei em sua voz inflexível.

- Café - ela respondeu quase rosnando. Estava irritada.

Não era surpresa para Hiei as mudanças bruscas de humor sofridas pela ferry girl; de toda forma, ele raramente havia a visto irritada e confusa como ela estava naquele dia. E mal podia imaginar que a culpa de grande parte daquele tormento sentimental que se desenrolava dentro dela era dele.

A guia acabou desistindo da máquina e puxou um coador do armário, enquanto botava uma chaleira no fogo. Hiei achou interessante o modo como ela conseguiu fazer chamas brotarem daquele estranho aparelho de metal tão redondo apenas apertando um botão barulhento, e começou a prestar atenção no que ela fazia. O koorime nunca tinha reparado como as mãos de Botan eram pequenas e finas, e como seus gestos conseguiam ser graciosos e alegres, mesmo que ela estivesse irritada como estava. Os cabelos azuis dançavam enquanto ela se mexia de um lado para o outro, e Hiei amaldiçoou o encanto que ela exercia sobre ele.

As mãos de Botan tremiam convulsivamente enquanto ela enchia o coador com o pó fino de cheiro forte. Ela sentia os olhos de Hiei varrendo suas costas, e aquilo a deixava consideravelmente nervosa. "Por que eu fui botar uma roupa tão feia?", pensou ela, quase tendo um acesso de nervosismo ali no meio da cozinha.

- Isso vai acabar se rasgando de tanto pó que você botou dentro, Onna - alertou Hiei, apontando o coador com os olhos indiferentes.

- Ah! - Botan se lamentou ao perceber que ele tinha certa razão; tinha enfiado ali pelo menos umas doze colheres de pó de café. A guia apressou-se em derramar a água fervente dentro do coador, cantarolando nervosamente de boca fechada e quase se esquecendo de por uma xícara abaixo do coador de pano. Ainda com mãos trêmulas, fez o mesmo na outra xícara, e carregou as duas para a bancada onde estava o koorime, enquanto um tilintar constante de xícara batendo contra pires se fazia ouvir graças as mãos trêmulas da garota.

- Está sem açúcar - comentou Hiei depois de bebericar o conteúdo escuro da sua xícara.

- Café forte e sem açúcar é ótimo para começar o dia! - exclamou Botan, erguendo os braços numa posição altiva enquanto fazia uma leve careta pelo sabor desagradável da bebida.

O koorime não conseguia entender como ela conseguia ser tão idiotamente adorável.

- Então, Onna - ele pousou a xícara de volta no pires e reclinou-se para trás, encostando-se na parede com um olhar profundo voltado para ela. "Céus, eu não sabia que ele tinha esse olhar galanteador oculto", pensou Botan, sentindo-se um pouco idiota enquanto sorria. - Você não vai me contar o que você tem?

- O que eu tenho? - a ferry girl franziu a testa. Depois, deu um risinho afetado. - Hiei! Eu já disse que não tenho nada.

- Hn. Estou tentando ajudar você, baka. Diga porque está com essa cara nervosa e quase quebrou tudo aqui.

- O quê? Eu não fiz nada disso! - protestou Botan com um gritinho, embora soubesse que ele estava parcialmente certo. - Estou bem! Estou normal! Estou...

- Minha presença aqui te irrita? - interrompeu ele, com um meio-sorriso.

- N-não! Ei, Hiei! - ela assistiu o koorime se levantar rigidamente, sem olhar para ela. A angústia que se retorcia dentro dela pareceu crescer cem vezes. - Onde você está indo?

O koorime se virou de volta para ela. Seu olhar gélido deteu-se sobre ela; sentiu uma estranha vontade de abraçá-la e gritar para ela o quanto ela era idiota e linda.

- Eu voltarei quando você for capaz de falar abertamente comigo, Onna. - foi tudo o que ele disse, antes de se virar e sumir num borrão negro.

- Ei! Hiei! - Botan se viu chamando no vazio da cozinha. O silêncio não lhe respondeu, e ela sentiu os olhos arderem. - Por que a cada dia que passa você fica mais louco e anormal?!

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

A chuva molhava os vidros por detrás das cortinas claras, enquanto Shizuru fingia não escutar os pingos batendo com ferocidade em sua janela. A mulher se encontrava no sofá, as pernas recolhidas a um lado, enquanto assistia um filme qualquer e acendia um cigarro. O céu nublado fazia a casa ficar escurecida, mesmo que ainda fosse apenas o começo do fim de tarde. Ela se perguntava se Kuwabara iria demorar a voltar para casa, agora que a chuva tinha aumentado. No mesmo instante, escutou batidas tremidas vindas da porta de casa.

- Ora, ora... - Shizuru suspirou. - Será que aquele idiota do Kazuma esqueceu a chave de novo? É só eu pensar nele, e ele me aparece...

Ela se levantou do sofá preguiçosamente, deixando os cabelos castanhos escorregarem sobre o ombro. Um trovão surdo ecoou lá fora, enquanto ela destrancava a porta e preparava-se para dar uma boa surra em Kuwabara.

Surpreendeu-se, porém, ao ver a figura diminuta que se encontrava do lado de fora; uma figura que ela conhecia bem, por sinal, mas não naquele estado. Cabelos azulados, olhos róseos, pele clara e corpo pequeno, vestida com um suéter amarelo e uma calça jeans, ambos encharcados. Gotas de chuva escorriam por entre as mechas azuis de cabelo, e o rosto dela estava vermelho e inchado de choro. Os olhos estavam grandes e abarrotados de lágrimas, e ela soltava gemidos inexpressivos de choro pela boca; parecia um gato abandonado na chuva.

- Botan-chan! - exclamou Shizuru, sem poder conter a surpresa na voz. - O que aconteceu com você?!

A garota de cabelos azuis abriu a boca e tentou falar alguma coisa; apenas um gemido torcido saiu de sua boca, enquanto ela ainda chorava, as lágrimas se confundindo com a chuva. Sem esperar mais resposta, a outra puxou-a para dentro de casa, empurrando a porta com o salto do sapato e sentando-a no chão atapetado.

- Espere aqui, eu vou trazer uma toalha e algo quente para você - disse a irmã de Kuwabara, antes de sair da sala e subir as escadas laterais. Botan apertava as mãos e soluçava, tentando parar de chorar. Seus olhos vidraram-se por alguns instantes na TV; comerciais alegres e berrantes ocupavam a programação.

- Aqui está - Shizuru disse, depois de descer as escadas e cobrir o corpo soluçante da amiga com uma toalha amarela e fofa. - Vou fazer um chá para você e roupas secas, Botan-chan, tudo bem?

A ferry girl soltou um "obrigada" esmagado que mais parecia um gemido, enquanto abraçava o corpo com a toalha, segurada pelos dedos trêmulos e enrugados pela água. Cinco minutos depois, a mulher voltava com um roupão branco e seco apertado entre seus braços.

- Aqui, vista, eu sei que um roupão não é a melhor peça de roupa, mas vai ser bom para aquecer - ela tentou demonstrar confiança para a amiga, e saiu rapidamente para a cozinha, determinada a preparar um chá bem forte e quente para acalmar a amiga.

Quando Shizuru voltou segurando uma xícara fumegante que soltava um cheiro leve de camomila, encontrou Botan vestida com o roupão seco, parecendo sentir um pouco de frio enquanto tentava engolir o choro e secar os cabelos úmidos com a toalha amarela.

- Aqui, Botan-chan, beba - orientou a irmã de Kuwabara, estendendo a xícara para as mãos trêmulas de Botan. A ferry girl aceitou o chá e deu um "obrigada" tremido e choroso; mesmo daquele jeito, ela não deixava de ter um ar cômico. - Agora, me diga o que aconteceu, estou preocupada!

Botan ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, apertando a porcelana entre as mãos e mirando seu reflexo na superfície semi-transparente do chá. Shizuru conhecia Botan bem o bastante para saber que aquilo significava que a ferry girl ia gritar alguma coisa que estava martelando na sua cabeça de uma vez só, e não deu outra.

- O HIEI! - a voz da guia saiu alta e esganiçada. - Eu o odeio! Odeio com todas as minhas forças! Odeio demais! Quero bater nele com meu remo até que ele fique roxo!

Uma lágrima tímida brilhou no olho esquerdo dela quando Botan gritou, e ela bebeu largos goles de chá, como se fosse um homem falido tentando afogar suas mágoas no álcool.

- O Hiei-kun... - disse Shizuru, sem entender. A mulher franziu a testa. - Ele fez alguma coisa com você?

A guia não respondeu. Ela tentava demonstrar calma, desembaraçando as mechas azuis do cabelo e respirando lentamente. As lágrimas assomaram novamente, porém, e antes que Shizuru pudesse entender alguma coisa, a ferry girl já estava chorando e berrando de novo.

- Por que ele tem que ser tão complicado?! Eu queria poder entendê-lo! Eu irrito ele tanto assim? Ele me odeia tanto assim?! - ela descontava o desespero numa pobre almofada de renda que recebia seus socos sem força. - QUE DROGA! POR QUE EU AMO TANTO ESSE IMBECIL GROSSEIRO CALADÃO QUE...

Botan interrompeu abruptamente os gritos, sentindo os olhos de Shizuru captarem suas palavras com atenção. A garota sentiu o rosto esquentar, e algo denso se balançou no seu estômago. Rapidamente, fingiu um acesso de tosse para encobrir os gritos que dera antes.

- Então... - a irmã de Kuwabara parecia descrente. - Você está apaixonada pelo Hiei-kun?

A ferry girl piscou, sentindo o calor das bochechas aumentar. Depois, explodiu numa risada forçada.

- Shizuru-chan! - ela ainda ria. - O que você está dizendo?! Claro que não! Eu só...

- Você gosta dele sim, estou vendo - disse Shizuru em tom conclusivo, cruzando os braços com autoridade. - Mas não entendo o porquê das lágrimas.

O riso de Botan congelou no seu rosto, desfazendo-se aos poucos como um cubo de gelo. O chá estava morno entre seus dedos, pousado no colo da garota.

- Eu também não sei. - admitiu Botan num múrmurio. Sentia que seus olhos queriam soltar lágrimas de novo, e os esfregou rapidamente, decidida a não chorar. - Eu... Hiei me faz ficar assim. Estranha. Fraca. Ferida por qualquer coisa. Eu não sou assim! - os olhos róseos estavam úmidos.

- Eu imaginava algo assim - comentou a irmã de Kuwabara, abraçando a amiga pelos ombros com um braço, tentando lhe dar algum conforto; Botan fungou no casaco marrom da outra. - Você andava muito estranha nos últimos tempos. Isso começou já há algum tempo, não foi?

- S-sim - gaguejou a guia, olhando a TV; as lágrimas presas em suas pálpebras faziam com que ela enxergasse apenas borrões luminosos. Quando deu por si, já estava contando tudo, ocasionalmente tendo certa vergonha.

- Hum... - fez Shizuru depois de escutar. - Então, você está triste por que ele parece não gostar de você da mesma forma e por ter saído de forma brusca?

- É.

- Mas ele beijou você - comentou a outra, sem poder deixar de dar um sorrisinho.

- É - repetiu Botan em voz tímida, o rosto corado -, mas isso n-não quer dizer muita coisa.

- Por que não?

Botan limpou algumas lágrimas insistentes na manga do roupão.

- Porque já ouvi Keiko-chan d-dizendo que a maioria dos garotos b-beija as garotas apenas por diversão.

Shizuru riu do comentário.

- Tinha que ser a Keiko... mas, Botan-chan, você sabe melhor que eu que o Hiei-kun não é desse tipo.

Botan nada disse, apenas fungou mais uma vez e prestou alguma atenção ao filme na sua frente. A chuva amansara um pouco, e a mulher de cabelos castanhos se esticou para apanhar um cigarro.

- Você tem sorte que Kazuma não esteja aqui - disse ela, referindo-se a Kuwabara enquanto prendia o cigarro entre os lábios e puxava o isqueiro. - Seria lamentável ter de explicar tudo isso a ele.

- Eu pensei em ir na casa da K-Keiko-chan porque imaginei que ele estivesse aqui, mas fica tão longe, e acho que ela está estudando para as provas do colégio, ou algo assim... - Botan fez uma careta triste. - Eu só ia incomodar.

- Não diga bobagem. - Shizuru se levantou do tapete em direção a luz amarelada da cozinha. - Vou ligar para pedir algo para a gente comer, o que você acha? Kazuma deve chegar logo e cheio de fome, e imagino que você queira comida também.

- O que eu vou fazer quando ele chegar? - Botan perguntou, insegura; se explicar tudo para Shizuru já fora difícil, ela nem conseguia imaginar como seria explicar para Kuwabara que estava amando o baixinho mal-humorado que ele tanto odiava.

Shizuru rolou os olhos.

- Nós inventamos qualquer história... eu digo que você veio me visitar sem um guarda-chuva, e acabou ficando muito molhada. Kazuma é idiota, ele vai acreditar em algo assim. - A mulher suspirou. - Mas você vai ter que parar com essa choradeira.

Botan fez um sinal de continência e sorriu para a amiga, enquanto a outra retribuía o sorriso e alcançava o telefone na cozinha. Depois de fazer o pedido com facilidade, voltou para a sala, deparando-se com uma Botan chorona.

- Botan-chan! - Shizuru olhou cansada para a amiga. - Pensei que tinha dito para você parar de chorar.

- Mas... e-esse filme... - ela apontou a tela da TV, que mostrava um casal jovem e alegre de mãos dadas dançando em uma paisagem de ar parisiense, antes que os créditos começassem a descer, anunciando o fim do filme. - Eu queria viver um amor _assim_! Se fosse para gostar de alguém, eu queria gostar de um homem gentil e carinhoso, que sorrisse para mim e me dissesse coisas lindas! Por que eu não me apaixono por alguém assim?!

Shizuru reprimiu a vontade de rir, enquanto Botan chorava irritada. A mulher esperava que Kuwabara ainda demorasse a chegar, porque seria difícil enganá-lo se Botan estivesse com marcas de choro no rosto.

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

A noite escura e poluída do Ningenkai inspirava uma certa melancolia em Hiei. Ele estava jogado em um canto qualquer de um terreno vazio, observando o longínquo movimento dos carros. A preferência do koorime eram os lugares altos, obviamente, mas ele sentia um cansaço psicológico horrivelmente grande, que lhe impedia de se mover até para fazer aquilo que gostava - não sentia nenhuma vontade de se sentir bem. Depois que deixara Botan gritando por ele, pensara que tinha sido a coisa certa a se fazer; um minuto depois, começou a se questionar. Aquilo irritou Hiei; estava se tornando tão inseguro quanto ela. Pelo resto do dia, ficara vagando sem rumo pelo Ningenkai, observando a chuva cair e se deixando molhar por ela. Por volta do fim da tarde, decidira voltar a casa da ferry girl; suas entranhas doíam e pediam por ela. Esmurrou a porta com certa violência ao chegar lá, mas nada lhe respondeu - ela era sensível, sabia que dificilmente abriria a porta para ele depois daquilo. Ao subir numa árvore para espiar a janela dela, porém, se deu conta que ela não estava lá. O cheiro característico e doce dela não rondava aquela casa, que parecia morta e sem graça sem ela. Hiei esperou durante algumas horas a fio, mas ela não reapareceu. Mal-humorado e irritado, fora embora dali e chegara naquele terreno arenoso e seco, que a chuva não conseguira umedecer totalmente, onde estava até agora.

Não haviam estrelas no céu. Não havia nada de interessante naquele maldito céu. Hiei alisou a pedra Hirui que pendia em seu pescoço, redonda e lisa, pensando em usar o resto do tempo que tinha ali para ver Yukina; não estava disposto a voltar para o Makai, e ter de encarar todas aquelas coisas que antes pareciam tão interessantes e sangrentas, e agora pareciam tediosas. Acabou desistindo de ir ver Yukina, porque apesar de ter certeza que a irmã permanecia no templo de Genkai, não se sentia no direito de vê-la. Talvez Botan tivesse alguma razão ao dizer que ele estava sendo cruel ao não contar para Yukina sobre o parentesco deles.

- Hn. - murmurou ele consigo mesmo - Estou até dando razão para a Onna, agora. O ar desse mundo não me faz bem.

A imagem alegre de Botan lhe ocorreu na mente, enquanto se perguntava se ela teria chorado ou se importado com o que ele havia feito; conhecendo a personalidade impulsiva da ferry girl, ele sabia que ela provavelmente choraria, ou o amaldiçoaria até a morte, ou faria os dois. Não combinava com ela ficar indiferente. Hiei sabia que, se a procurasse, poderia achá-la facilmente, na casa de algum conhecido. Mas não estava disposto a dar explicações para ninguém, nem encarar o rosto dela, fosse contorcido de fúria, ou banhado de lágrimas, ou ambos. Ver o rosto dela naquelas condições o faria querer gritar para ela parar de ser tão... tão feminina e sensível, e gritar para si mesmo por ter feito as coisas a seu modo.

- O que ela queria, afinal? - ele bufou, enquanto refletia. - Ela não quis me contar o porquê de estar daquele jeito mais estranho que o normal. O que tem de errado em querer _entender_ aquela idiota?

Isso fez Hiei pensar por que ele fazia questão de entendê-la. Por que tinha voltado para o Ningenkai, quando poderia simplesmente ignorar o pedido dela? Por que a presença dela tornara-se tão significativa e esquisita? Por que, de repente, ela passara a ser uma das figuras mais lindas que já havia visto na vida?

E por que, diabos do inferno, ele tinha beijado-a daquela forma, seis meses antes?

E o pior é que achava que ainda tinha vontade de beijá-la, de novo.

Maldição.

Hiei decidiu-se por voltar ao Makai; sentia que seria capaz de enlouquecer, se continuasse ali, pensando naquela Onna estranha e nas coisas que ela o fazia sentir. A_ sua _Onna. Hiei quis rir de si mesmo ao pensar assim.

- Que seja. Não é como se eu gostasse daquela boba ou algo assim.

Talvez ele gostasse mais do que imaginava.

* * *

**N.A.: Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas pela demora! A correria de fim de ano não me deixou pensar direito nem ter tempo, e acabei demorando um pouco mais de uma semana para escrever esse capítulo. Eu estava realmente sem ideias para o que eu ia escrever, e tinha medo de fazer algo muito meloso que fugisse das personalidades dos dois. Por fim, acabei fazendo eles brigarem! x_x Peço desculpas a quem não gostou disso, mas isso é para melhorar o clima da fic, porque as coisas entre eles não podem ser resolvidas tão facilmente. Afinal, estamos falando do Hiei e da Botan, né? XD Eu fiz dessa forma porque achei que as coisas estivessem correndo rápido demais, então dei uma "quebrada". Mas não se preocupem! Isso foi feito para que capítulos melhores[?] possam vir. Ah, sim! Estou pensando em escrever outra longfic sobre HB, o nome dela vai ser "Valentines" ou algo assim, quem quiser pode dar uma olhada no meu perfil e ver se eu já lancei (não sei se vou começar a escrever agora XD). Espero que tenham gostado, e deixem reviews! Obrigada pelo incentivo e pelas ideias, estou lendo tudo, viu? Beijos!**


	14. Secret 14: You'll never gonna be alone

**~Este capítulo se passa durante/após o episódio 109 de YuYu Hakusho.**

* * *

O nervosismo parecia ser incapaz de abandonar o vulto esguio de Botan, enquanto ela estava paralisada ao lado de Koenma. A guia usava óculos estranhos e nada discretos, acompanhados por um xale rosa que lhe cobria os ombros, escondendo parcialmente seu quimono. Supostamente, aquilo deveria ser um disfarce, afinal, ninguém ali no Makai poderia saber que dois membros do Reikai estavam assistindo calmamente aquele torneio. Apesar disso, qualquer um que conhecesse bem a guia espiritual saberia que era ela; os cabelos azuis e o quimono rosa que aparecia ao final do xale a denunciavam.

O Torneio de Reunificação do Makai atraíra todo o tipo de youkai, desde os mais fracos e ridículos até os mais fortes e desconhecidos. Botan varria o cenário com seus olhos ametistas, e estava estranhamente calada, o que não passou despercebido a Koenma; estava acostumado com o falatório da colega, mas, nos últimos tempos, ela se tornara mais silenciosa e quieta. Algumas vezes, o príncipe do Reikai já tentara entender que mal ela tinha, mas a ferry girl sempre fugia das perguntas. E, agora, enquanto estavam plantados no meio do cenário turbulento e apinhado de gente, ela parecia ainda mais quieta, e, ao mesmo tempo, inquieta. Koenma desviou os olhos do telão que aguardava a próxima luta, e fixou-os na guia espiritual. Ela mantinha os lábios apertados, como que para não cair na tentação de berrar alguma coisa. Suas mãos, porém, estavam suadas, e os dedos mexiam-se sem parar. Em uma das mãos, ela apertava nervosamente a programação do torneio, que já devia estar em frangalhos.

Já faziam seis meses que a briga entre a ferry girl e o koorime havia ocorrido. Basicamente, ele havia partido há um ano. Botan vivera seis meses de intensa espera e ansiedade por ele; depois da briga, foram seis meses de solidão e inconstância emocional. Durante aqueles últimos meses, a ferry girl nunca sorrira tanto na sua vida - o que era irônico, já que ela se sentia horrivelmente triste. Mas ela sorria, e sorria, e sorria, na esperança de disfarçar sua tristeza para os outros e para si mesma. Todo o dia que acordava com a cara inchada de choro e se olhava no seu pequeno espelho redondo, ela sorria, dizendo a si mesma que nunca se sentira tão feliz na vida. Eram mentiras. Ela enchia sua vida de mentiras, porque ela _não_ podia ficar triste. Botan sentia que, se ficasse triste, as almas que ela buscasse iriam se desesperar, vendo aquela garota triste a recolhê-las sem um único sorriso. Por causa disso, a guia espiritual forçou a felicidade em si, numa tentativa desesperada de estar contente. Quem a visse sem a conhecer, pensaria que ela não passava de uma garota feliz. Mas Koenma a conhecia, e sabia que havia algo de errado com sua subordinada. Ela sorria, mas eram sorrisos quebrados e tremidos. Ela falava, mas não tanto quanto antes, nem tão animadamente.

E Koenma não sabia como podia ajudar aquela ferry girl que sempre lhe ajudava.

O príncipe do Reikai abriu a boca, decidido a perguntar o que ela tinha, mas, antes que pudesse falar, a voz ecoante da narradora soou ecoando pelo estádio, anunciando a luta de Hiei e Mukuro. Koenma rapidamente voltou o rosto para o telão, ansioso, embora nenhum dos participantes tivesse chegado ainda na arena. Por causa disso, o príncipe não pôde ver o desespero que retiniu nos olhos ametistas da garota ao seu lado.

Nas lutas anteriores, seus amigos haviam vencido; aquilo alegrava Botan. Por uma ou duas vezes, ela conseguiu sorrir com sinceridade. Quando Hiei conseguiu derrotar todo o grupo em que estava inserido, e garantindo, assim, sua vaga no torneio, não foi nenhuma surpresa para ela, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir calma e alegre.

Agora, porém, ela sabia que Hiei estaria lutando contra uma adversária perigosa. A ferry girl sentiu algo ruim dentro de si, uma amargura triste misturada a um mau presságio. "Eu queria poder falar com ele... queria poder desejar boa sorte, ou qualquer coisa assim", pensou a guia, sentindo-se um pouco impotente. Ouvindo berros satisfeitos, virou o rosto para o lado esquerdo e viu uma figura diminuta e mal-humorada que atravessava o estádio em direção a saída, pronto para alcançar a arena externa, onde iria lutar. Botan não quis olhar, mas não conseguiu; seus olhos grudaram em Hiei, no rosto endurecido e frio dele. Ele atravessava o local sem olhar para absolutamente ninguém, com olhos ferozes e decididos. Pelo canto do olho, o koorime vislumbrou a típica cabeleira azul de Botan, mas não quis se virar para olhar; sentia que tudo o que menos precisava era vê-la logo naquele momento. Enfraqueceria. Sairia-se como ridículo.

Antes que pudesse se controlar, seus olhos já tinham desviado para ela.

Hiei mal conseguiu reparar nos óculos estranhos e no xale que ela usava; a única coisa que lhe chamava a atenção eram aqueles olhos ametistas, parecendo tão fragilizados. Por um momento, ele teve certeza que ela desviaria o olhar dele, por vergonha ou raiva; mas ela não desviou. Ela o olhou até o último momento, com olhos nervosos que pareciam pedir-lhe que não morresse. O koorime desviou-se do par de olhos róseos; eles eram muito desoncertantes. O deixavam meio idiota. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por olhar tanto para ela, e saiu do estádio, em direção a luta.

Mukuro só foi para a arena alguns poucos minutos depois. Os olhos de Botan agora miravam avidamente o telão, como se esperassem ver algo horrível ali. Hiei estava parado em um extremo da arena, posicionado com a espada, imóvel. Mukuro, ao aparecer, pareceu despreocupada, caminhando lentamente até o seu lugar e parando. A ordem da narradora foi dada, e a luta se iniciou. A ferry girl não conseguia acompanhar todos os movimentos, mas não desviou o campo de visão dali por nem um mísero momento.

Todos os olhares agora se concentravam no telão, que exibia a figura pequena de Hiei atacando ferozmente Mukuro, que apenas desviava como podia. Por vez ou outra, eles conversavam entre si; pareciam à vontade. Botan notou isso, e sentiu algo estranho e totalmente novo dentro de si; umas cócegas desconfortáveis, provocantes - _ciúme_. Mukuro poderia não ser linda nem incrível, em termos femininos, mas tinha uma conexão com Hiei que a ferry girl achava que ela jamais teria. Nunca haviam conversado muito, e, quando Botan havia tentado conversar mais com ele, sempre havia sido rejeitada. Com Mukuro, era diferente. Ele parecia não se importar de conversar com ela, mesmo no meio de uma luta - pelo menos, era o que a guia espiritual achava. Assustada com seus pensamentos, ela rapidamente os desviou e ignorou, tentando se centrar na luta em si. Hiei estava numa situação sensivelmente pior que a de Mukuro, ferido e cansado. A garota o viu desenrolar o braço direito da bandagem que o embalava e, sem poder evitar, lembrou-se de como ensinara-o a amarrar, há tanto tempo, na costa de uma ilha, durante a noite. Ela sorriu de leve, sentindo-se um pouco mais confiante.

- Agora não tem como escapar! Ele vai usar _aquilo_! - comentou Botan com Koenma, referindo-se a técnica das chamas negras de Hiei.

Koenma concordou, embora parecesse um pouco na dúvida.

Enquanto isso, Hiei tentava dar o seu máximo na arena de batalha. Era bom não ter ninguém ao seu redor mesmo; isso facilitava um pouco as coisas. Sentia uma raiva suprema de si mesmo por ter olhado para Botan antes de ir lutar; agora, sua mente estava um vendaval. Era como se alguém tivesse soprado na sua cabeça. Os olhos da guia o faziam recordar de seis meses atrás, quando ele fora embora sem dar chance para ela se explicar melhor. Não se arrependia do que havia feito, afinal, Hiei seria sempre Hiei, orgulhoso e frio; mas não podia deixar de sentir algo desconfortável em si mesmo ao olhar aquela ferry girl. Sabia que agira errado com ela, mas nada nesse mundo o faria admitir isso.

- Por que você está tão disperso? - quis saber Mukuro, aproveitando-se de uma pequena distração da câmera para perguntar. - Seus ataques estão sem rumo.

- Hn. Não estou disperso.

Conversar era uma boa estratégia. Na verdade, conversar enquanto lutava nunca foi algo que Hiei gostara de fazer, mas aquilo o distraía da figura de Botan pairando em sua mente. Sentindo o corpo fraco em relação a força intocada de Mukuro, resolveu usar seu último trunfo: o Ensatsu-Kokuryuu-ha.

- Eu não queria usar essa técnica em você - comentou Hiei displicente, enquanto livrava o braço das amarras. "É um disperdício muito grande", acrescentou o koorime mentalmente.

Mukuro apenas sorriu com ironia. O dragão de fogo negro levantou-se, gigante e serpeante, ao ouvir o chamado de seu mestre. Botan nunca sentira tanta felicidade ao ver aquele dragão negro de chamas, a boca escancarada, voando numa velocidade incrível. Tinha certeza de que ele ia ganhar; torcia por ele. Queria vê-lo vivo.

Mukuro foi empurrada por alguns metros pelo dragão enorme, como se tentasse abarcá-lo e pará-lo. Hiei estava imóvel e cansado, o braço erguido para sustentar o dragão, os lábios trêmulos pelo esforço.

Um grito de surpresa liberado por diversas pessoas no estádio fez-se ecoar quando Mukuro conseguiu diminuir a velocidade do dragão com cada vez mais força, agarrando-o e usando o corpo como barragem. Hiei imprimiu mais força ao dragão, e sua cabeça tonteou num protesto surdo; ele não tinha mais nenhuma força. Não quis desistir, apesar de tudo. Os dedos do koorime doíam e seu pulso latejava como nunca, enquanto toda a sua energia se concentrava no dragão que perdia a velocidade. Depois de alguns minutos, Mukuro conseguiu parar totalmente o dragão; nem por isso o oponente desistiu. O koorime continuou mandando cada resto de força que havia em seu corpo para a forma negra que ele conjurara, mas não foi o bastante; o dragão se esvaiu em chamas em poucos segundos, desaperecendo totalmente. Hiei sentiu a surpresa e o horror tomarem conta dele mesmo, enquanto Mukuro retornava ao chão, aparentemente ilesa, os cabelos despenteados e uma cara tranquila que o koorime sentiu vontade de esbofetear. Sentia que fora mais longe do que seu corpo podia, mas não se deu a render; Hiei deu um ou dois passos, sem sentir absolutamente nada de seu corpo. Sua cabeça estava zonza, e um monte de coisas desconexas lhe vinham na mente. O koorime abriu a boca e falou qualquer coisa que lhe tinha vindo na mente, num lapso de tontura, e nem sequer escutou sua voz.

Antes que desse por si, já tinha desmaiado.

- Ele caiu! - exclamou Koenma, chocado. - Vocês viram isso? Mukuro conseguiu deter o Ensatsu Kokuryuu-ha!

Os murmúrios se espalharam por todo o estádio; a vitória de Mukuro não era nenhuma surpresa, mas não era comum Hiei ser derrotado. Koenma continuou mirando o telão com ar de espanto durante alguns segundos, até perguntar para Botan:

- Foi uma luta surpreendente, não? Nunca pensei que Hiei seria derrotado daquela manei...!

O príncipe parou de falar quando, ao virar para o lado no intuito de olhar para o rosto de Botan, viu apenas o vazio. A ferry girl não estava mais lá.

- Quê? - murmurou Koenma atordoado. Onde ela poderia ter ido?

* * *

Botan sentia um leve torpor de choque enquanto atravessava o mar de gente e procurava por Hiei. Não sabia se estava fazendo certo ou errado, mas queria fazê-lo, _precisava_ fazê-lo. Ver Hiei desmaiar daquela maneira após seu melhor ataque se desfazer em fumaça tinha chocado-a como nunca, e agora ela sentia uma necessidade mortal de saber como - e onde - ele estava. Talvez Mukuro estivesse com ele, mas não se importava. Queria apenas vê-lo.

Havia um camarote azul e pequeno; Botan tinha a impressão de que Hiei tinha saído dali para ir lutar. Ela rapidamente espremeu-se pelo amontoado de youkais na entrada. Enquanto caminhava pelo lugar, a garota esquadrinhou tudo com o olhar, e surpreendeu-se ao localizar a figura desacordada e inofensiva do koorime de cabelos negros, completamente sozinho, largado num canto junto a parede. Os outros youkais passavam longe, como se temessem que ele acordasse e os esganasse.

- Hiei!

Botan cortou caminho rapidamente, ziguezagueando pela multidão em direção ao outro. Algumas das criaturas a observavam com um olhar chocado; como aquela menininha estranha tinha coragem de se aproximar dele?

Os passos aveludados da guia estancaram a alguns centímetros dele, e ela se permitiu contemplar a face do koorime, pálida e machucada. As mãos da garota tremeram. Ele parecia morto, embora soubesse que ele não estava. A franja caía descuidadamente sobre seu rosto, e havia sangue em pontos diversos do corpo. Mesmo sendo pequeno, Hiei sempre parecera muito forte a Botan; talvez tenha sido por isso que ela o temera tanto durante tanto tempo. A imagem do koorime lhe dava a certeza que ele seria capaz de matar a todos e vencer tudo, mas ali estava a prova que ele era apenas um garoto, também. Ele poderia ser frágil, mesmo que isso parecesse tão impossível. As lágrimas arderam nos olhos da ferry girl, e ela tentou contê-las, sem muito sucesso. Era triste para ela ver Hiei assim. Era horrivelmente triste. Ele sempre parecera tão forte, imbatível, tão... _indestrutível_. A única vez que ela o vira perder havia sido para Yusuke, quando eles se conheceram. Ver que ele tinha ficado naquele estado graças a uma estranha era horrível para Botan.

"Você sempre disse que poderia se virar sozinho, que era mais forte que qualquer coisa, _então por que você está assim?_", questionou-se mentalmente a guia espiritual, secando as lágrimas com dedos trêmulos enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado do koorime. Ele estava sozinho. Machucado. Fraco. Ninguém queria ajudá-lo, porque todos tinham medo dele. Apenas Botan conseguia enxergar a alma solitária e machucada que existia por detrás daquela carranca orgulhosa.

Quem a visse ajoelhada ao lado do youkai, pensaria que ela sentia pena, ou algo assim. Botan não se importou; ela poderia ser a ferry girl mais barulhenta e emotiva de todo o Reikai, mas entendia as almas das pessoas como ninguém, talvez pelo fato de estar acostumada a levar milhares de almas para as alturas do céu. Ela não guardava nenhum ressentimento de todas as vezes que Hiei havia gritado com ela, e da última vez, em que qualquer sentimento que pudessem ter, fora despedaçado por uma briga infantil. Ela não se importava. Estremeceu com a palidez do rosto dele; parecia realmente morto. Se algum dia ele morresse - ela ainda não acreditava que alguém como Hiei pudesse simplesmente _morrer_ - Botan esperava que ela não fosse a responsável por levar a alma dele.

Os dedos, ainda trêmulos, afastaram a franja do rosto dele com delicadeza. A ferry girl gostaria de poder limpar o sangue de alguma forma também, mas não havia nada ali para isso. Secando depressa os olhos que voltaram a se umedecer, ela observou o Jagan descoberto na testa dele; estava fechado como os olhos dele, e ele continuava parecendo inocente, mesmo com aquele olho oculto na testa. Botan queria, de alguma forma, confortá-lo; como podia, se nem ao menos havia como limpar todo aquele sangue? Sentindo que era o mínimo que podia fazer, ela pousou a cabeça e os ombros dele no colo, como havia feito no templo de Genkai após a derrota de Sensui. Ele não se mexeu, e a ferry girl descansou as mãos nos ombros do koorime, sentindo-se um pouco nervosa com os olhares curiosos dos youkais ao redor.

Enquanto a atenção da garota se detinha no brilho azulado da pedra Hirui no pescoço de Hiei, ela percebeu que ele tivera certa razão em brigar com ela, seis meses atrás. Naquele dia, a guia espiritual ficara muito nervosa com o retorno repentino do koorime, e todos os seus sentimentos vieram à tona de uma forma explosiva, o que acabou fazendo que sua personalidade ficasse um pouco... instável. Ela percebeu que deveria ter explicado aquilo a Hiei; ele provavelmente entenderia, mesmo que fizesse pouco caso ou fingisse indiferença. O único motivo que fizera o koorime se irritar fora o fato de ela, que sempre fora tão aberta para todos, não mostrar os seus próprios sentimentos para ele.

Botan sentiu vontade de chorar de novo, irritada pelo o que acontecera. Tinha quase certeza que, depois daquela "quebra" há seis meses, nunca mais poderia nutrir aquele sentimento engraçado e prazeroso por Hiei. Nunca mais.

"Não importa", pensou ela com determinação, tentando demonstrar alguma força enquanto seus olhos tremiam no esforço de conter as lágrimas. "Não importa que eu nunca mais possa gritar o quanto eu adoro você, Hiei. Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, mesmo que você não esteja do meu". Pensar aquilo acalmou levemente a ferry girl, e ela deu um suspiro calmo. Não importava se Hiei a odiasse. Não mais. Ela apenas não queria mais deixá-lo sozinho.

Um barulho baixo veio do koorime; piscando, Botan voltou-se para o rosto dele. Ele soltara um resmungo incompreensível de dor ou desconforto, ou talvez puro sono. Com medo que a posição em que ela o botara estivesse desagradável para ele, Botan ajeitou-o no colo, puxando o corpo do koorime para cima com os braços agarrados aos ombros dele. Como se conhecesse o toque daqueles braços, Hiei murmurou:

- Onna.

Era a mesma voz arrastada de sempre, levemente enfraquecida pelo sono. Ele continuava de olhos fechados, aparentemente lutando para acordar, sem conseguir. Se estivesse acordado, veria o quanto o rosto de Botan corara com aquele simples chamado. Ela mordeu os lábios nervosamente, pensando no que poderia dizer ou fazer.

- Me desculpe - foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, numa voz irregular, lembrando-se de como tinha agido seis meses antes.

Um sorriso muito leve e quase invisível se formou nos lábios de Hiei, e a garota teve a impressão de ouvir um "Hn" baixo pronunciado por ele. Sem poder se conter, ela mesma sorriu. Estava acabado. Mas estava tudo bem. Sentia que nunca mais poderia, de alguma forma, querer amar aquele koorime. Eles eram de mundos distintos. E aquela briga tão insignificante e estranha havia destruído tudo; era o que Botan achava.

"Não importa", pensou ela, sorrindo satisfeita ao ver o rosto calmo e adormecido de Hiei em seu colo. "Se ele estiver vivo e bem, não me importa. Eu quero lhe ver feliz, Hiei. Quero que a sua alma não fique mais sozinha. Se eu não for a pessoa que você quer para isso, não importa. Não importa..."

Ela repetia os pensamentos, na esperança de dizer a si mesma que poderia viver perfeitamente bem com a ideia de que ele estava vivo, mesmo que distante dela. Queria ter pelo menos alguma chance de se despedir, mas não havia como, naquele momento. Depois daquele torneio, ela sabia que tomariam rumos diferentes. Ele iria querer viver para sempre no Makai; ela ansiava por uma vida normal no Ningenkai. Eram caminhos adversos.

Mas Botan nunca iria deixá-lo sozinho.

* * *

**N.A.: Esse capítulo ficou com um ar de último capítulo de história triste, né? o_o' Mas não é o último capítulo, não mesmo! XD Na verdade, eu penei bastante para escrevê-lo, porque estava meio sem ideias e essa fase da fanfic está sendo um pouco complicada. Apesar de tudo, esse capítulo não foi apenas filler XD ele foi importante para mostrar o quanto a Botan se importa com o Hiei, e como ela descobre mais a fundo os sentimentos dela. Eu realmente NÃO queria meter a Mukuro no meio da história, mas... e_e' como eu já disse, não gosto nem um pouco dela. E não tenho planos nada bons para ela na fic HOHO~ Tentarei postar o próximo cap. o mais breve possível, e me desculpem pelas demoras, como eu já disse, estou com um bloqueio de criatividade aqui D: Me desculpem também por esse capítulo ser muito babadão e triste, mas capítulos melhores virão! Obrigada pelos reviews, continuem dando-os, e recomendem a fic também, se puderem! Obrigada mesmo por quem acompanha, esse é o meu incentivo! \o/ Esperem pelo próximo capítulo, será melhorzinho XD**


	15. Secret 15: Undoing a secret

**~Este capítulo se passa após o episódio 112 de Yu Yu Hakusho (ou seja, após o fim ;-;).**

**~Entre este capítulo e o passado houve uma transição de dois anos (como ocorre no anime do capítulo 111 para o 112), é importante saber disso para entender bem essa parte da história.**

**

* * *

**

A vegetação densa e natural proporcionava um frescor agradável ao templo de Genkai. Quando Botan se mudara para lá, nunca pensou que ali pudesse ser um local tão bom de se morar. Agora, enquanto aproveitava o calor para limpar o futon¹ do seu quarto, a guia refletia o quanto sua vida mudara nos últimos quatro anos, graças a Yusuke. O que era algo engraçado, porque ele fora a primeira e única alma que a afetara e mudara a direção do seu trabalho.

A ferry girl revirou o futon, procurando a esponja que estava usando para escovar a peça. Ela começou a se lembrar de tudo: de como achara a alma de Yusuke flutuando no céu, de como haviam lutado para que ele revivesse, dos dias de calmaria, do roubo no Reikai, do sequestro de Keiko realizado por Hiei... a mão desavisada da garota esbarrou com força na esponja, e ela apanhou o objeto de limpeza com dedos hesitantes. Estava se sentindo um pouco idiota. Fazendo um pouco de força mental, Botan retomou os pensamentos anteriores, tentando esquecer o pequeno distúrbio que uma lembrança em particular lhe fizera ter; mas não havia como. A imagem de um koorime de cabelos negros com seus catorze anos de idade, sorrindo maliciosamente para a figura de cabelos azuis que cuidava de uma Keiko desacordada lhe veio na mente, e ela sorriu consigo mesma, lembrando do medo que sentira de Hiei ao vê-lo pela primeira vez, e do olhar arrogante que ele despejara em cima dela. O sorriso de Botan se alargou, e ela sentiu uma vontade engraçada de rir. Hiei... mesmo não querendo, os seus pensamentos sempre acabavam volteando por ele. Pelos olhos rubros que ele tinha. Por aquele sorriso orgulhoso e indócil. Pela carícia suave que os lábios dele faziam nos dela, quando ele a beijava...

- Droga! Não quero pensar nisso! - gritou Botan consigo mesma, balançando a cabeça e derramando acidentalmente a embalagem de álcool que estivera usando para limpar o futon. Ela fez uma careta irritada, e, apanhando uma flanela qualquer, pôs-se a limpar o álcool derramado no chão.

Já se haviam passado três anos. Três anos desde aquela cena que ela tanto rememorava, aquela cena que se desenrolara atrás daquele templo. E faziam dois anos e meio que ela estava tentando afastar aquelas memórias e sentimentos que cismavam em pulsar dentro dela. A ferry girl sabia que Hiei não podia - nem queria - retribuir o que ela sentia. Naquele dia, há dois anos, quando ela acolheu o corpo desacordado dele e quis tocá-lo, mais do que nunca, ela entendeu o quanto ela o amava... e o quanto era idiota por isso. Hiei nunca poderia gostar de alguém como ela. _Nunca_. Por que ele a beijara, então? Por que prometera voltar? A ferry girl imaginava que deveria ter sido sadismo da parte dele, uma vontade particular que ele tinha de iludi-la, de fazer com que ela sofresse. Hiei não era burro, ele devia ter percebido o quanto ela gostava dele. Então, para o seu próprio divertimento, há três anos, ele a enganara daquela forma, com aquele beijo; pelo menos, era nisso que Botan acreditava. Não era, necessariamente, a verdade, e ela tampouco odiava Hiei por isso - gostava demais dele para poder odiá-lo. Apesar de tudo, o coração de Botan dava um salto ao lembrar da manhã em que acordara com a voz de Hiei a chamando, quando ele voltara do Makai, no mesmo dia em que brigaram. Era tão estranho... eles começavam um relacionamento, passavam seis meses sem se ver logo desde o primeiro dia de relacionamento, e quando se reencontravam, era apenas para brigarem por motivos idiotas.

Desde a ocasião do Torneio de Reunificação do Makai, Botan achava que não teria mais chances de ver Hiei. Ele aparecera, porém, uma ou duas vezes por ali, no templo de Genkai. Na primeira, o koorime fora apenas entregar sua pedra Hirui para Yukina e dizer que não havia encontrado o irmão dela, e que ele devia estar morto. O que era uma tremenda mentira, já que Hiei _era_ o irmão de Yukina. Às vezes, Botan sentia uma enorme vontade de contar aquilo para Yukina, apenas para deixar a garota mais feliz. E, intimamente, Botan sabia que Hiei também se alegraria com isso. Apesar de tudo, a ferry girl ainda acreditava nas ameaças de morte que o koorime lhe lançava; não ousaria contar.

Enquanto limpava a última extremidade do futon, Botan se lembrou da segunda vez em que Hiei aparecera ali, no templo de Genkai, após o Torneio de Reunificação do Makai. Fora uma ocasião qualquer de reunião da turma, que Kurama o convencera a participar. Naquela ocasião, ele tinha se encontrado com Botan, mas nenhum dos dois havia trocado nenhuma palavra em especial. A ferry girl agira alegre e receptiva como sempre, e Hiei não fez nada contra isso. Botan havia esperado que, naquele dia, o koorime falasse algo com ela, mas ele não fez isso. Ele agiu frio e silencioso como sempre, como se nada mais importasse. Aquilo magoou um pouco a ferry girl, e reforçou sua decisão de esquecer - ou pelo menos deixar de lado - aquilo que sentia por Hiei.

O que ela não sabia é que Hiei havia esperado o mesmo dela. Devido ao fato de a guia espiritual ser sempre a mais altiva e decidida, o koorime havia esperado que naquela ocasião em que haviam se encontrado ela dissesse alguma coisa, nem que fosse umas duas palavras murchas sobre o que quer que fosse que havia entre eles. Hiei também não sabia que havia descansado no colo de Botan, durante o Torneio. Quando acordou, ela já havia ido, e ele ficou apenas com o cheiro dela preso no corpo, perguntando-se se estava enlouquecendo ao sentir o perfume dela nele.

Botan suspirou, sentindo-se pesada por dentro. Nunca imaginara que gostar de alguém fosse tão complicado. Tudo só se complicava mais ainda quando ela pensava que as chances do koorime gostar dela eram inexistentes, visto que ele tinha mil e uma coisas mais importantes na cabeça além dela, e que o que ocorrera há três anos, antes de ele partir para o Makai, não tinha relevância nenhuma,

- Chega! - gritou a ferry girl consigo mesma, fazendo um bico irritado com os lábios enquanto empurrava nervosamente o vidro de álcool e a esponja para um lado. Só então se deu conta que a "flanela" que estava usando para limpar o chão sujo de álcool era nada mais do que uma blusa sua, que, por um acaso qualquer, havia caído no chão. Botan gemeu. - Droga! Eu fico tão perdida pensando nessas coisas que me atrapalho toda!

- No que você está perdida, Botan-san? - a voz meiga de Yukina indagou com ar de preocupação, vinda de algum ponto detrás da ferry girl.

A guia se virou, deparando-se com a irmã de Hiei olhando-a com meiguice da porta, parecendo preocupada com o que ouvira Botan gritar. Em seus braços, a pequena koorime carregava alguns lençóis para o interior do quarto; as duas garotas dividiam o aposento.

- Yukina-chan! - Botan se levantou rapidamente, abandonando o tatami num canto isolado do chão e estendendo os braços para ajudar a amiga a carregar as cobertas. - Eu nem ouvi você chegar!

- Me desculpe por não bater na porta, é que...

- Não, sua boba! - Botan riu, ajudando a amiga enquanto elas se sentavam no chão, separando os lençóis por cores. - Esse quarto é nosso! Você pode entrar quando quiser. Eu só aproveitei que hoje está bem ensolarado, e resolvi limpar o futon, depois levarei para a grama e deixarei secando um pouco.

- Hum... sim... mas... - Yukina lançou um olhar hesitante para a colega sorridente a sua frente. - Mesmo assim, Botan-san... me desculpe perguntar, mas... está tudo bem? Você parecia tão conturbada quando entrei... você disse que estava perdida...

Botan deu um risinho nervoso.

- Ora, aquilo era só besteira minha! Você não precisa se preocupar, Yukina-chan. Afinal, eu sempre estou bem! - ela sorriu de novo, enquanto empilhava os lençóis rosa.

- Sim... todos acham isso. Mas eu me pergunto se isso seria possível, Botan-san. - murmurou a koorime. Ao ver o olhar confuso de Botan, Yukina continuou: - Quero dizer... você sempre parece tão feliz... mas eu sinto que às vezes você fica triste, mas não conta nem demonstra para ninguém. Eu sinto como se você... como se você escondesse um monte de _segredos_, Botan-san. Como se você tivesse medo de demonstrar sua tristeza.

O sorriso da guia tremeu em seu rosto, mas ela não o desfez. Um ar melancólico muito leve preencheu as faces de Botan por alguns instantes, mas ela rapidamente se recompôs, admitindo o tom feliz de sempre.

- O quê? Eu já disse que você não precisa se preocupar comigo, Yukina-chan! Eu estou perfeitamente bem! - ela dedicou um pouco mais de atenção ao mirar a face da colega. - Mas... Yukina-chan, quem parece triste é você! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Pessoalmente, Botan já sabia o porquê da pequena koorime estar tão triste, mas a guia queria apenas desviar o assunto para longe de si mesma, e a melhor maneira de fazer aquilo era focando a conversa na própria Yukina. A irmã de Hiei abriu um meio-sorriso triste, e disse com uma voz leve:

- Não... está tudo bem. Quer dizer... - Yukina suspirou baixinho. - Eu já devia estar preparada para isso... já devia esperar que algo assim acontecesse, mas... eu não pude... não pude evitar de ficar triste.

Botan sentiu seu coração apertar.

- O que houve, Yukina-chan? Me conte, por favor!

Yukina passou alguns segundos em silêncio, mirando suas pequenas mãos pousadas sobre o colo. Depois daqueles curtos momentos de reflexão, ela falou:

- Na semana retrasada... quando Hiei-san veio aqui, na visita antes da reunião da semana passada... ele me explicou que meu irmão estava morto.

A ferry girl mordeu o lábio compulsivamente. Sim, ela já sabia que Yukina estava triste há dias por causa disso. E doía demais para Botan ver sua amiga tão triste por algo que nem chegava a ser verdade. Botan não soube o que dizer, por isso permaneceu calada. A koorime continuou a falar:

- Na verdade, ele não chegou a dizer que meu irmão estava morto... Ele apenas quis me devolver minha pedra Hirui, dizendo que não havia encontrado meu irmão, e que ele provavelmente deveria estar morto. Eu já esperava por algo assim, mas... eu fiquei muito triste. Eu tinha muita esperança de poder encontrar meu irmão, de falar com ele, de poder chamá-lo de nii-san²... - Yukina sorriu tristemente - Eu sei o quanto isso parece bobo, mas... eram meus sonhos. Eu deixei minha pedra Hirui com o Hiei-san. Ele é tão bom comigo, que eu me sinto melhor deixando minha Hirui com ele... isso me fez um pouco mais feliz, porque eu vejo o Hiei-san como um irmão. Eu sempre pensei que, se o Hiei-san achasse meu irmão, eu queria que ele fosse daquela forma, tão bom quanto o Hiei-san. Você acha que eu fiz certo, Botan-san... Botan-san?!

Yukina se exasperou ao ver que sua amiga tinha lágrimas nos olhos ametistas. Botan tentava engolir o choro, limpando os olhos apressadamente nas mangas do quimono. Yukina não entendia a razão daquelas lágrimas, e se perguntava se falara algo triste demais para a guia. Botan, por sua vez, chorava pela culpa que sentia ao esconder de Yukina uma verdade que poderia lhe fazer tão feliz, e chorava também por ver a tristeza entre aqueles dois irmãos. Queria _tanto_ que Hiei contasse a verdade... Botan não se importava se ele não amava ela, mas sabia o quanto ele amava sua irmã, e isso era mais do que suficiente para ela saber da verdade.

- Eu... eu apenas fiquei triste ao saber, me desculpe - disse Botan com a voz trêmula, tentando sorrir. - Mas... você está melhor, não está, Yukina-chan?

- Sim... - disse a koorime com lentidão. Sua voz não soou muito sincera. - O que mais me machuca é saber que... bem, enfim... eu nunca mais o verei... o que mais me machucou foi imaginar que ele pudesse estar _morto_. Eu poderia suportar viver longe dele, se pelo menos eu soubesse que ele estava vivo, mas... saber que meu irmão... meu irmão pode ter _morrido_...

A pequena koorime silenciou, e Botan sustentou o silêncio junto com ela. Os olhos ametistas da guia fixavam-se na janela, observando o céu pálido e amarelado de meio de tarde, e se perguntando se ainda haveria tempo de estender o futon na grama até que ele secasse. A ferry girl não soube dizer quantos minutos ficou olhando por ali, até ouvir soluços baixos vindos em algum ponto à sua frente. Botan se virou, assustada, ao ouvir um ruído seco e uma pedra Hirui redonda e lisa rolar pelo chão, logo em seguida acompanhada por outras, enquanto Yukina escondia o rosto nas mãos e chorava, soluçando alto.

- Y.. Yukina-chan... - Botan chamou enquanto sentia o coração apertar de novo.

A koorime se encolheu, os ombros mexendo-se compulsivamente enquanto ela chorava.

- M-me desculpe - pediu Yukina, tentando secar as lágrimas apressadamente enquanto as pedras Hirui cintilavam no chão, ao seu redor. - E-eu me descontrolei... me senti tão _sozinha_... - ela levantou o rosto cheio de lágrimas para a ferry girl - M-meu irmão... meu irmão está _morto_! Eu não...

- Ele não está morto! Seu irmão sempre esteve aqui! Hiei é seu irmão!

Botan gritou antes que pudesse se refrear. Um segundo depois de dizer, ela arregalou os olhos, um pouco surpresa por ter deixado aquilo escapar. Yukina piscou, confusa, engolindo as palavras que estivera prestes a soltar.

- Hiei-san... meu... irmão? - gaguejou ela baixinho.

O primeiro impulso da ferry girl foi voltar atrás no que disse, dizer que havia apenas se confundido, que nada daquilo era verdade. Mas dizer aquilo apenas machucaria ela mesma e Yukina mais ainda. Além disso, Botan não achava que conseguiria mentir duas vezes para a mesma pessoa; nunca fora boa em mentir.

- Sim... ele é seu irmão. - foi tudo o que Botan conseguiu dizer, numa voz baixa e assustada.

* * *

- Então, o que vamos fazer por hora, Kurama?

O ruivo escutou as palavras de Yusuke e fechou os olhos, pensativo. Realmente, era uma situação delicada, e ele era o melhor para lidar com aquilo. No quarto sombreado pela noite, estavam apenas o Reikai Tantei de olhos castanhos, Kurama e Botan, um pouco inquieta e nervosa.

- Me desculpem - pediu ela pela trigésima vez na noite. - M-me desculpem por isso... eu _realmente_ não queria contar, mas...

- O que você está dizendo? - falou Yusuke, abrindo um sorriso maldoso. - Essa foi uma das coisas mais divertidas que já aconteceu nesses tempos! Imaginem só a fúria do baixinho quando ele souber!

- Y-Yusuke! - reeprendeu Botan nervosamente, apertando os dedos entre si. A ideia de um Hiei furioso nunca a assustou tanto quanto naquele momento.

- O que foi? - Yusuke lançou um olhar divertido para a porta. - Imagino que Hiei irá chegar quebrando tudo. Talvez tenhamos que esconder você debaixo da pia da cozinha, Botan.

- YUSUKE! - gritou a ferry girl inconformada, reprimindo a vontade de atirar uma almofada nele.

- O quê? Eu só estava brincando! - replicou o garoto, rindo.

- Yusuke, pare de assustar Botan - pediu Kurama com uma voz calma.

- Tá bem, já estou quieto. Enfim, o que você pretende fazer?

O youko suspirou, um pequeno vinco na sua testa.

- Eu vou ter que chamar Hiei, é claro. Ao menos contar para ele. É o mínimo que podemos fazer, por agora.

Botan se encolheu no lugar, esperando que ninguém enxergasse seu rosto nervoso no escuro. Na hora que contara para Yukina, aquilo lhe parecera tão certo! Agora, estava tudo errado, graças a aquilo. Agora, Botan tinha plena certeza de que Hiei jamais poderia ao menos sentir simpatia por ela; ele a odiaria para sempre, por ter revelado um segredo que ela guardara sob tantas ameaças de morte.

- E quanto a Botan? E se Hiei machucá-la? - perguntou Yusuke, sério.

A ferry girl levantou o rosto, sentindo que ela estava empalidecendo.

- Eu não acho que... bem, Botan, você pode sair daqui por alguns momentos, se quiser - ponderou Kurama, pensativo, enquanto olhava a guia encolhida no seu canto do chão. A frase dele pareceu assustá-la, e Kurama rapidamente se corrigiu: - Bem, não é que eu ache que Hiei vá lhe fazer mal ou algo assim... quero dizer, ele pode ficar muito irritado, mas não chegaria a machucar você, ele não é covarde.

- Não é que ele seja covarde, entende, mas ele odeia Botan, ele nem a chama pelo nome - comentou Yusuke despreocupadamente, atirando-se para trás e se recostando na parede de madeira. O garoto sentiu o olhar de Botan fulminando-lhe, e replicou: - O que foi? Não estou contando nenhuma mentira, estou?

Botan sentiu-se tentada a gritar na cara dele que eles não se odiavam, que já haviam se beijado, e que ela amava aquele koorime estranho e malvado. Reprimindo sua vontade, a ferry girl se encolheu um pouco mais no chão, sentindo uma tristeza horrível rodando dentro dela.

- Então? Já se decidiram? - perguntou uma voz vinda da porta.

Genkai estava ali, segurando uma pequena vela em cima de um pires de porcelana, que ela pousou no centro do quarto, iluminando parcialmente a face dos quatro que agora estavam ali.

- Yukina está muito ansiosa - continuou a velha, sentando-se próxima a Yusuke. - Ela quer ver o irmão. Hiei terá de vir aqui.

Botan engoliu em seco.

- Sim, eu estava mesmo pretendendo chamá-lo - disse Kurama.

- Certo, mas quanto a Botan?! - objetou Yusuke, apontando a guia. Ela estava assustada. - Nós não podemos fazer ideia do quanto irritado Hiei irá ficar!

- Eu tenho certeza que ele não fará nada de ruim para Botan - disse Kurama com firmeza.

Yusuke levantou uma sobrancelha, incerto.

- Como você pode ter certeza, Kurama? Se Hiei ficar irritado, ele pode fazer o que bem entender! E ele nunca teve muito gosto pela Botan mesmo!

- É verdade que ele ficará irritado - concordou o youko, fitando o rosto de Yusuke por cima da luz dourada da vela. -, mas acho que a reação de Yukina amenizará a raiva dele. Ele sempre achou que Yukina não gostaria de saber que alguém como ele era seu irmão, mas ela ficou muito contente. Isso vai ser uma novidade para ele.

Yusuke girou os olhos, como se não concordasse, e ficou olhando a chama da vela dançar em cima do pavio, um sorriso maroto brincando em seu rosto a imaginar a reação enfurecida do koorime. Em seu lugar, a guia espiritual mordia os lábios nervosamente. Hiei lhe odiaria para sempre. Como sempre, ela acabara fazendo alguma besteira que o irritava. Botan sentiu raiva de si mesma por gostar tanto dele.

- Eu ainda acho que deveríamos esconder Botan debaixo da pia. Ou dentro de um armário. - disse Yusuke em tom calmo. Meio minuto depois, ele começou a rir da própria piada.

- Idiota! - murmurou Genkai, dando uma pancada nada suave na cabeça do discípulo. - Você está assustando a garota.

- Ora, mas não é óbvio? Hiei disse que ia matar quem contasse. - Yusuke disse, e, após uma pausa, acrescentou com um ar risonho: - Ele vai querer matar alguém que leva os mortos embora! Que coisa mais bizarra!

- Yusuke - disse Kurama calmamente, observando que, por alguma razão, Botan estava prestes a chorar. - Você poderia se conter um pouco? Imagino que você deva estar tão preocupado quanto nós.

- Eu estou! - afirmou o garoto. - Mas, cara, vocês estão se preocupando demais! Eu não acho que aquele baixote vá se irritar tanto assim. Ele só falou em matar porque gosta de assustar a Botan.

- Eu também não acho que ele vá fazer algo contra a Botan, mas isso não impede que ele a assuste ou algo do tipo. Hiei não volta atrás no que ele diz, mas... - Kurama falava, até reparar na face assustada de Botan. Ele rapidamente se corrigiu: - ... como eu já disse, não acho que ele vá matar você!

- Por que ele me odeia tanto?! - protestou Botan em voz alta, com voz chorosa. - Eu apenas fiz o certo! Eu não podia esconder algo tão importante da Yukina-chan, ela estava tão triste! Ela achava que o irmão dela estava _morto_, graças ao que Hiei disse para ela!

- Eu entendo seu lado, Botan - disse Yusuke com ar de concordância -, mas você sabe como ele é cabeça-dura, certo? Mas Botan fez o certo, não fez, Kurama? Kurama?

O youko passara os últimos minutos de olhos fechados e sobrancelhas contraídas, como se estivesse pensando em algo muito complicado. Depois de alguns minutos passados após o chamado de Yusuke, ele abriu ambos os olhos, e disse:

- Está feito. Eu chamei Hiei.

- Como? - Yusuke piscou, incrédulo.

- Pela mente - respondeu Kurama com simplicidade.

- Você... você contou tudo? - quis saber Botan, hesitante.

O youko deu um sorriso quebrado.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Eu tive alguma dificuldade de conseguir me conectar com a mente dele, mas acabei conseguindo. Então, avisei que havia um pequeno problema envolvendo Yukina aqui, o que acabou sendo a coisa errada de se falar, porque ele ficou um pouco nervoso, achando que algo de ruim havia acontecido com ela.

Botan não pôde deixar de sorrir ao escutar isso.

- Com isso - continuou Kurama -, eu disse que tudo o que tinha acontecido era que Yukina já sabia da verdade, e ele ficou... - o youko pareceu escolher as palavras certas - um pouco "irritado", eu diria... mas nada de muito grave. Só um pouco.

- Eu imagino. - comentou Yusuke sarcasticamente. Botan sentiu um calafrio.

- E você contou sobre mim? - quis saber a guia, hesitante.

- Não ainda - disse o youko com um meio-sorriso. - Ele me pressionou muito para dizer, ele estava bem enraivado, para ser sincero. Eu disse que se ele quisesse saber teria de vir aqui, e falar com a irmã dele também, que quer vê-lo.

- E o que ele respondeu? - quis saber Yusuke, com um sorriso maldoso.

- O de sempre. Disse que iria me matar por não contar, e depois mudou, dizendo que mataria todos... - Kurama falou com naturalidade. - Eu já esperava isso.

- E como você pretende cuidar da situação? Não vai contar a verdade para ele? - quis saber Genkai.

- Claro que vou. Mas apenas quando ele chegar aqui. - Kurama se virou para Botan, lançando um olhar compreensivo para a ferry girl. - Botan, acho melhor você sair por essa noite.

- Ele... o que? - gaguejou Botan. - Você também está achando que ele vai me matar?

- Não - disse Kurama rapidamente -, se este fosse o caso, você poderia ficar aqui, bastaria que eu, Yusuke e Kuwabara protegêssemos você. Mas... bem, estou aconselhando você a sair para evitar qualquer confusão, Botan. Não se preocupe, eu sei que Hiei não fará nada contra você. - ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Como você pode ter certeza? - protestou Botan em tom choroso.

Kurama olhou para o teto por um momento, um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios.

- Digamos que eu apenas _sei_ - disse o ruivo, ainda sorrindo.

- Ei, o que você está escondendo? - quis saber Yusuke, estreitando os olhos.

O ruivo assumiu um ar inocente.

- Nada. Botan, acho melhor você ir agora, Hiei está vindo do Makai nesse exato momento, e do jeito que ele está, tenho certeza que não vai demorar muito para chegar.

A ferry girl assentiu, um pouco nervosa. Não queria fugir do koorime daquela maneira - seu coração estava machucado. Tinha vontade de ficar ali e enfrentar a raiva dele, fazê-lo enxergar que não fizera nada de errado. Mas sabia que não podia. A guia atravessou a porta da sala e saiu apressada, mal ouvindo o que Genkai dizia para Kurama.

Quando chegou no salão principal do templo, encontrou Yukina e Kuwabara. A irmã de Hiei estava ansiosa, andando de um lado para o outro e apertando as mãozinhas, enquanto Kuwabara a seguia confuso, tentando entender a ansiedade de sua querida koorime. Quando ela viu Botan, deu um grito:

- Botan-san! O que vocês resolveram?

- Bem... - Botan abriu um sorrisinho que tentava ser confiante, mas tremia demais - Eu estou saindo agora. Não sabemos como ele vai reagir quando souber que... que eu... - Botan não terminou a frase, e Yukina lhe lançou um olhar preocupado. A ferry girl segurou os ombros da amiga, encorajando-a com um sorriso: - Boa sorte com seu irmão, Yukina-chan!

A koorime sorriu alegremente, uma lágrima tímida escorrendo por um dos olhos.

- Obrigada, Botan-san! Estou tão feliz! Muito obrigada por tudo! Eu sempre serei grata por isso que você me contou!

- O quê? Irmão? _Ele_? Quem diabos é _ele_? Ei, onde você vai, Botan? - balbuciou Kuwabara, confuso, observando a guia montar no remo.

Poucos segundos depois de Botan subir no remo, ouviu-se um estrondo na frente do templo, como se um enorme animal tivesse aterrisado ali. As paredes de fibra e madeira tremeram, e as mãos de Botan se agarraram no remo nervosamente. "Hiei...!"

- O que diabos é isso? - quis saber Kuwabara, olhando assustado para a direção de onde viera o barulho. - Tem um leão aterrisando aqui?

- Botan, você tem que ir! - gritou Yusuke, aparecendo por uma das portas acompanhado por Kurama e Genkai. - Hiei está aqui!

- O que o baixinho quer aqui? - questionou Kuwabara.

- Mas... - Botan olhou para a porta com um ar choroso. Não queria ir embora. Queria poder argumentar com Hiei.

- Vá! - pediu Kurama.

A ferry girl não teve tempo de ver mais nada; em um segundo, ela montou no remo e disparou janela afora, contra sua vontade. Fazia isso apenas pelo pedido dos amigos. Botan lançou um olhar preocupado em direção a frente do templo, mas não conseguiu divisar Hiei no escuro.

No chão, um koorime de cabelos espetados observava a silhueta da garota que voava contra a lua, até que desaparecesse no escuro da noite.

- Onna. - murmurou.

* * *

**¹Futon: é um tipo de colchão usado na cama tradicional japonesa. Os futons japoneses são baixos, com cerca de 5 cm de altura e têm no interior algodão ou material sintético. (from Wikipedia 8D)**

**²Nii-san: tratamento carinhoso para irmão, em japonês.**

**N.A.: Me desculpem a demora! Tentei fazer um capítulo longo, mas acho que não consegui XD Em todo caso, esse capítulo é uma transição para o que virá a seguir... me desculpem se ficou muito angustiante, eu tentei! ;-; Em todo caso, a parte em que o Hiei diz para a Yukina que o irmão dela deve estar morto foi retirada de um OVA de YYH, eu só fiz usá-la para criar essa situação. A fanfic está chegando perto do final (eu acho o_o), eu acredito que eu deva terminar por volta do capítulo 20, ou algo assim... obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, espero que estejam gostando! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo, eu garanto que será melhor :3  
**


	16. Secret 16: You make me happy

- Eu não vou me acalmar até você me dar uma explicação decente.

O vento ondeou calmamente, como se discordasse da fala de Hiei. Kurama mirava a face do amigo com leveza, como se estivesse observando uma paisagem. O koorime, por sua vez, lançava olhares furiosos para o youko a sua frente. Ele cerrou os punhos, antes de retomar a fala:

- Kurama! Por que você está hesitando? Me diga! Diga quem contou a Yukina sobre a verdade!

- Por que você não entra, Hiei? Yukina quer muito vê-lo, e tamb...

- Você não vai me enganar com essa conversa de raposa. - rosnou o koorime, olhando com ferocidade para o amigo. - Eu posso falar com ela depois. Primeiro, você vai ter que me dizer quem contou isso.

Sons abafados vieram do templo, enquanto Kuwabara e Yusuke tentavam manter Yukina ali. Os dois amigos tinham explicado que Kurama e Hiei precisavam conversar a sós, e que ela não poderia interferir ainda. Hiei imaginou se a sua irmã estaria ansiosa, decepcionada ou assustada, e suas mãos suaram um pouco.

- E se eu disser que eu contei para a Yukina-san? - falou Kurama calmamente.

Hiei arregalou os olhos por uma fração de segundo, retomando a expressão dura, em seguida.

- Não tente me enganar, raposa. Eu sei perfeitamente que não foi você.

- Como você pode confiar tão cegamente em mim, Hiei? - questionou o youko, um sorriso divertido curvando suas faces.

- Não é uma questão de confiança! - exaltou-se o youkai do fogo. - Eu sei disso! Você sempre tenta encobrir os erros dos outros idiotas, Kurama! Apenas me diga quem foi o idiota dessa vez.

- Você não acha que Yukina pode ter assimilado seu parentesco por si própria? Ela é bem inteligente - Kurama sugeriu com o mesmo ar tranquilo.

Hiei abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Sua guerrinha psicológica não vai funcionar comigo hoje, raposa. Não tente me enrolar com todas essas palavras murchas. Se você não me disser quem foi...

- A propósito, devo dizer que Yukina ficou muito contente - interrompeu Kurama, mirando o koorime de sobrancelhas erguidas a sua frente. - Ela está muito ansiosa por vê-lo, e estamos fazendo mal em conversar aqui, enquanto ela deseja poder lhe dar o tratamento de irmão que você bem merece.

As palavras do amigo fizeram Hiei morder os lábios, irritado.

- Eu não mereço nada disso, e você sabe. - resmungou ele muito baixo, antes de prosseguir: - Chega de rodeios. Eu não sou alguém que brinca com palavras. Se você não me disser quem contou a verdade para Yukina, eu lutarei com você aqui mesmo, raposa.

Os olhos rubros diziam que ele não estava brincando, e Kurama não duvidou daquilo. Apesar de tudo, o ruivo tinha uma ideia em mente.

"Kuwabara-kun, pode deixar a Yukina-san vir aqui. Avise para o Yusuke, e deixem ela vir falar com Hiei", mentalizou o youko, alinhando sua mente com a de Kuwabara e passando a mensagem por telepatia.

- Está bem, Hiei - falou Kurama, logo após de usar a telepatia. - Eu vou lhe contar. Não tenho escolha.

- Hn. Bom saber que está ciente disso. Agora, me diga. Sem rodeios.

O youko soltou o ar lentamente pela boca, como num suspiro, antes de falar:

- Quem contou a verdade para a Yukina-san foi...

A frase do ruivo foi interrompida pelo som nada discreto da porta frontal do templo se abrindo desesperadamente, seguido pelos barulhos de passos frenéticos. Kurama se virou bruscamente, deparando-se com uma Yukina nervosa que corria até eles, seguida por Kuwabara e Yusuke.

Ela parou de correr quando ficou a três ou quatro metros de distância do irmão. Hiei olhava para ela, os olhos um pouco arregalados de surpresa, mesclados com uma hesitação imensa que raramente despontava naqueles olhos vermelhos.

Quando conseguiu se concentrar com clareza na figura de Yukina a sua frente, viu que ela estava chorando. Hiei sentiu seu estômago despencar. Sua irmã estava chorando, provavelmente horrorizada em saber que aquele mentiroso assassino na sua frente era, de fato, o seu irmão. Ele mentira o tempo todo para ela, chegando a alegar que seu irmão poderia estar morto; era de esperar que ela se decepcionasse, pensou Hiei. Ouvira Kurama lhe dizer que ela ficara muito contente, mas era óbvio, aquilo era mentira. Quem poderia ficar contente com um irmão como ele...?

O silêncio permaneceu intacto, e Kurama recuou para junto de Yusuke e Kuwabara, que miravam a cena com um ar perdido - especialmente Kuwabara. Hiei tentava recuperar seu ar indiferente, mas seus olhos pareciam não conseguir parar de ficarem arregalados. A koorime tentava conter as lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto e caíam como pedras Hirui em volta de seus pés pequeninos.

- Por que... - murmurou ela depois de alguns minutos, enquanto Hiei encarava as pedras no chão. - ... Por que você não me contou antes?

O koorime não respondeu. Sentia-se horrivelmente dolorido. Quem quer que fosse o maldito que havia dito aquilo, iria morrer, e seria pelas suas mãos.

- Nii-san. - chamou Yukina baixinho. Hiei levantou o rosto, e, para sua surpresa, viu que ela estava sorrindo.

E as lágrimas continuavam a descer. Eram lágrimas de... alegria?

- Eu... eu... - Yukina falava, sem conseguir articular muito bem suas frases. Ela levantou os olhos para o irmão, um lindo sorriso ainda repousando no rosto molhado de lágrimas dela. - Nii-san!

Antes que Hiei pudesse reagir, ela o abraçou. Hiei sentia o rosto dela enfiado no seu ombro, enquanto ela soluçava e chorava, os braços presos nele. O irmão retribuiu o gesto de forma desajeitada, sem saber se era daquele jeito que se abraçava alguém.

E era estranho, mas ele se sentia feliz.

Yukina se demorou mais algum tempo daquela forma. Depois, ao se soltar do irmão, ela parecia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, e o sorriso que ela trazia parecia ser incapaz de sumir de seu rosto. Ela ria e chorava sem parar, fazendo Kuwabara se exasperar um pouco. Passaram alguns minutos assim, deixando os irmãos conversarem entre si, embora a única que falasse era Yukina, e Hiei apenas assentia ao que ela dizia, parecendo sem graça. A verdade é que ele não sabia lidar com aquela nova carga de felicidade que ganhara de maneira tão inesperada, e tinha medo de parecer idiota ou ridículo. Por duas ou três vezes, ele passara os olhos pelos coadjuvantes da cena e estranhara a ausência de uma determinada garota de cabelos azuis e olhos ametistas; depois, lembrou-se de que a vira voando no céu, pouco antes de ele chegar. Era estranho pensar naquilo, mas ela lhe deu uma certa falta. Depois de todo aquele tempo, ele conseguiu admitir para si mesmo quanta falta estava sentindo dela, daqueles momentos estranhos que haviam passado juntos, e de todos os segredos que eles enlaçavam.

- Um sorriso não lhe cairia mal agora, Hiei - brincou uma voz simpática atrás dele. O koorime se virou e se deparou com Kurama, que parecia contente pelo amigo.

- Hn. - Hiei deu de ombros. - Ainda não entendi o que está acontecendo. Ela não deveria reagir assim.

- Deixe de ser bobo, Hiei. Você não tem dimensão do quanto a Yukina-san gosta de você.

O koorime não respondeu, encarando os próprios pés na grama. A alguns metros de distância, Yukina estava ajoelhada recolhendo as pedras Hirui que derramara ao chorar; a koorime fazia questão de guardar aquelas pedras, para se lembrar do dia em que descobrira seu irmão. Ao seu lado, Kuwabara ajudava, parecendo animado com a possibilidade de mostrar serviço a Yukina.

- Agora - disse Kurama com uma voz divertida - seus problemas com mulheres de cabelo em tom azulado estão resolvidos em cinqüenta por cento, Hiei.

A frase fez Hiei levantar os olhos do chão e mirar o ruivo contra o céu noturno.

- O que você quer dizer, raposa? - resmungou Hiei num tom nada amigável.

Kurama sorriu.

- Bom, o problema com a Yukina-san já foi resolvido, certo?

- Hn. Não. Eu não pretendia que ela soubesse, então não há nada resolvido.

- Mas, admita, foi melhor assim - argumentou o youko, ainda sorrindo.

Hiei não respondeu, rezando intimamente para que o assunto morresse ali mesmo, e não se voltasse para onde ele sabia que Kurama faria questão de cutucar.

- Então, o que você pretende fazer para resolver os outros cinqüenta por cento? - quis saber o ruivo, usando um ar inocente na voz.

O koorime ergueu as sobrancelhas, e resolveu imitar a técnica dele - se fazer de desentendido.

- Pensei que você tinha dito que meu problema com Yukina já havia sido resolvido.

- Desista dessa carreira, Hiei. Você não nasceu para se fingir de burro - disse Kurama, rindo.

Hiei soltou um rosnado irritado.

- Não fique fazendo piadinhas, raposa. Diga logo o que quis dizer antes. Eu odeio essas metáforas.

Kurama admitiu um ar faceiro misturado com o riso que ainda pendia nele.

- Você sabe que eu estou falando de Botan, Hiei.

O koorime crispou-se, como se tivesse sido atingido por uma corrente elétrica. Olhou para os lados rapidamente, antes de resmungar para o outro:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Kurama, falando essas idiotices a céu aberto?

- Não são idiotices - replicou Kurama calmamente, com o típico sorriso calmo que irritava Hiei. - Você me pareceu bem preocupado quando me contou sobre essas "idiotices".

Outra pessoa que não fosse Kurama teria se intimidado com o olhar incendiário de Hiei.

- Raposa... já é a segunda vez em uma hora que você está pedindo para morrer... não duvide do que eu posso fazer.

- Eu não duvido - o youko riu mais uma vez enquanto falava. - Imagino que você deva estar curioso por ela não estar aqui, certo?

- Hn. Não.

- Hiei, você também não sabe mentir muito bem.

O koorime abriu a boca com indignação para responder, mas antes que o fizesse, uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Olhando para a face divertida de Kurama, ele conseguiu entender tudo. Botan não estava ali, e Yukina estava sabendo da verdade. Botan saíra dali pouco antes de ele chegar, e Yukina soubera da verdade naquele mesmo dia, algumas horas mais cedo.

- Onna. - resmungou Hiei, franzindo a testa. - Claro. Ela sempre quis contar.

- O que disse? - perguntou o youko com ar desentendido.

- Obrigado por isso, Kurama. - Hiei se levantou da grama e saltou para uma árvore próxima.

- Onde você está indo? - indagou o ruivo.

Hiei sorriu do jeito que apenas ele conseguia.

- Tenho que acertar contas com a Onna.

Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, seguindo hábitos que não eram seus. Botan não gostava de lugares altos, excetuando o seu remo, onde se sentia segura sem problemas. O alto de um prédio comercial nunca fora seu lugar preferido, especialmente numa noite conturbada como aquela. Apesar de tudo, Botan achava que estava começando a enlouquecer mesmo, e talvez o fato de ela estar ali, observando as nuvens de poluição subirem e se afastarem do terraço deserto do prédio, comprovasse isso. Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos e encostando a testa nos joelhos, enquanto reprimia a vontade de voar de volta ao templo de Genkai e saber o que estava acontecendo. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha vontade de voar para qualquer lugar que fosse longe dali; se Hiei quisesse, de fato, matá-la, não seria difícil encontrá-la ali.

- Acho que... - Botan interrompeu a própria frase, mordendo os lábios. - O que diabos eu faço? Eu quero voltar, mas não posso voltar. Eu não quero morrer, mas talvez eu não me importasse tanto assim se Hiei me estrangulasse. O que há de errado comigo?!

A ferry girl emudeceu depois disso, quase sentindo o gosto das frases que acabara de falar. Ótimo, estava mesmo enlouquecendo - até falar sozinha ela estava falando. Passou alguns minutos em silêncio, olhando para o céu noturno e escutando o som baixo do trânsito, milhares de metros abaixo dela. Já devia estar tarde da noite. Botan materializou seu remo entre os dedos, e continuou a olhar o céu, pensando para onde iria - não queria permanecer naquele lugar. Aquele era o tipo de lugar que Hiei iria para descansar depois de alguma carnificina, e não combinava com ela.

- Então você está aqui, Onna.

Botan sentiu suas costas se arrepiarem com a conhecida voz fria que vinha a alguns metros detrás dela. Seu primeiro ímpeto foi agarrar o remo e voar depressa para longe dali, mas ela não o fez - não era isso que queria fazer. A ferry girl se virou lentamente, sentindo que seu corpo estava fazendo alguma festa de arromba por dentro, já que todos os seus órgãos internos pareciam saltar cinco metros do lugar.

A boca dela se torceu num sorriso quebradiço.

-H-Hiei...

Mais uma vez, o silêncio reinou ali. Hiei se aproximou com passos lentos, sem tirar os olhos dela. A ferry girl reparou nisso, e sua desconcentração fez o remo evaporar de suas mãos. Ele parou a cinco ou quatro metros de distância, olhando-a em silêncio. O ar pareceu engolfar na garganta da guia espiritual.

- Você não estava no templo, Onna - observou Hiei com voz suave.

A garota sorriu nervosamente.

- B-Bem... é verdade.

O koorime não cessou o contato visual por nenhum mísero segundo. Em seguida, murmurou:

- Você poderia me explicar o porquê?

- Você ficou triste por ir lá e não me ver, Hiei? - brincou Botan em tom descontraído, tentando amenizar a tensão que crescia entre eles.

A frase pareceu pertubar o koorime.

- Eu não sustentaria um humor tão saudável, se eu fosse você, Onna. - sussurrou Hiei ameaçadoramente.

Como esperado, a ferry girl emudeceu, assustada. Hiei pareceu gostar do efeito que sua fala causara.

Os minutos seguintes foram gastos em silêncio. O koorime permanecia de pé, em frente a ela, encarando-a. Botan sentia medo daquele olhar, mas, por alguma razão, não podia desviar. Não queria desviar.

- Me dê uma única razão para não cumprir o que eu disse sobre você contar a verdade para Yukina. Eu lhe disse o que eu faria com qualquer um que contasse, não disse?

- Disse - murmurou Botan baixinho, e abraçou o próprio corpo com os braços.

Hiei deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Estou esperando. Me dê um motivo para poupar sua vida, Onna.

Ali estava Botan, em frente ao seu maior medo. A morte. Ela, que levava mortos todos os dias, temia a morte mais do que qualquer coisa. Ela era uma antítese; aquilo era normal, vindo dela.

- Eu não darei nenhum motivo, Hiei. - disse Botan, fazendo força para sua voz não tremer. - Se você quer me matar... f-faça isso.Não sou eu quem implorará pela minha vida . Eu não me arrependo do que fiz, embora eu não tenha tido nenhuma intenção de expôr o seu segredo. Eu... falei acidentalmente. E não voltei atrás no que disse, porque eu não tenho direito de desfazer a felicidade da Yukina-chan. - o lábio inferior dela tremia. - Se você quer me matar, não importa. Faça isso.

As palavras da guia espiritual assustaram Hiei. Ele não estava esperando por aquilo. Podia sentir o medo emanando dela, e ela fazia força para não demonstrar isso. O koorime achou que nunca vira nenhuma mulher mais bela do que a que estava em sua frente, contendo seus medos, e demonstrando a força que ela escondia imersa em toda a sua fraqueza física - Botan era simplesmente linda.

- Baka Onna. Acha que vou matar você? - sussurrou ele, um meio sorriso curvando seus lábios enquanto observava a surpresa preencher o rosto de Botan.

- Mas... mas... você disse que mataria quem contasse! - exclamou Botan. Um segundo depois se arrependeu, dando-se conta que estava protestando contra a sua vida.

- Hn. Apesar de tudo, acho que preciso que você fique viva.

- Por quê? - quis saber a ferry girl, sentindo as faces corarem.

- Egoísmo.

Hiei escorou-se no enorme gerador que estava a poucos passos ao lado de Botan, e ficou a observar o céu calmamente, como se estivesse satisfeito. A ferry girl olhou-o em choque por alguns minutos, e depois apalpou as próprias faces avermelhadas. "Como sou idiota! Eu não acredito que ele ainda consegue me deixar assim!"

- Como você me achou, Hiei? - quis saber a ferry girl, tentando mudar o rumo dos pensamentos.

- Pelo cheiro.

Botan piscou, sem entender.

- Como?

- O seu cheiro é fácil de encontrar, Onna.

Ouvir aquilo deixou Botan feliz, e ela não entendeu o porquê.

- Yukina-chan está contente, ainda? - questionou Botan, sem conseguir se conter.

- Sim.

- Que bom...

A altura fazia Hiei se sentir melhor.

- Obrigado, Onna.

Botan tossiu, e rezou para que não estivesse corada.

- C-Como assim?

- Você fez Yukina feliz.

As palavras fizeram a ferry girl sorrir.

- Eu... me desculpe por ter contado! - pediu Botan, antes que pudesse se refrear, abaixando a cabeça para ele. - Como eu disse, não me arrependo de ter contado, mas...!

- Idiota. Você me fez feliz também. Por todo esse tempo.

O coração de Botan deu um pequeno descompasso, e ela forçou-se a virar o rosto, escondendo o vermelho das suas faces. Hiei mordeu os lábios, se perguntando porque estava falando tantas coisas impensadas num dia só.

- Hiei, me desculpe.

- Hn. Eu já disse que você não precisa pedir desculpas por isso, Onna.

- É por outra coisa - disse Botan num murmúrio, virando relutantemente sua face corada para o koorime. - Aquele dia... quando você voltou... eu fiquei muito nervosa, e... eu fui burra, e não contei para você o que eu estava sentindo...

Um par de braços a apertou forte, e, antes que Botan pudesse assimilar os fatos, viu-se sendo abraçada por Hiei.

- Não perca tempo pedindo desculpas para mim. Você não precisa disso, Onna. _Nós_ não precisamos disso. - a ferry girl escutou a voz dele vinda num sussurro, os cabelos espetados dele fazendo cócegas no pescoço dela.

Hiei sentiu algo molhado na sua cabeça. Precisou de algum tempo para perceber que a guia espiritual em seus braços estava chorando.

- H-Hiei... - soluçou a garota, limpando as lágrimas apressadamente com mãos trêmulas - me prometa, por favor, que nós nunca mais vamos b-brigar... eu não quero!

Hiei abriu um sorriso irônico.

- Isso seria algo difícil de se prometer. Nós passamos a vida inteira brigando.

Botan riu do comentário, ainda soluçando.

- Mas eu não quero brigar com você, Hiei!

- Hn. Você sempre quer me atormentar, Onna, não negue isso.

- Mas é você quem sempre começa a brigar! - acusou Botan.

- Agora quem está começando é você.

Botan fez um bico irritado e não respondeu, enquanto Hiei trazia-a mais para perto de si. Ele continuou fazendo o que sempre fazia quando estava em lugares altos - olhando para o nada e pensando em nada em especial. Nada em especial, além da ferry girl do seu lado.

- Hiei.

- Hn.

- Você nunca disse que me amava - observou Botan, sentindo-se corajosa ao dizer isso.

O rosto de Hiei fez uma careta.

- Você também nunca disse, Onna.

- Claro que disse! - Botan deu um salto no chão, quase arrancando o braço de Hiei. - Você não lembra?

- Não. - disse ele com sinceridade, vasculhando os cantos mais obscuros de sua mente.

- Mas eu lhe disse! - insistiu a guia. - Na noite em que... você foi embora!

- Eu não me lembro disso - resmungou ele. Havia um leve tom rosado no rosto do koorime.

- Como você não se lembra de algo tão importante? - choramingou Botan.

- Eu sei que você... eu sei o que você sente, Onna. Você sabe que eu sinto o mesmo maldito sentimento por você. Não precisamos de palavras.

Botan corou, percebendo que o que ele dizia era verdade. Sentou-se de volta no chão, e Hiei puxou-a para junto de si mais uma vez. A ferry girl afundou o rosto no ombro dele, sentindo a respiração leve do koorime, enquanto o sono tentava dominá-la.

- Eu poderia dormir aqui - disse Botan baixinho.

- Durma.

- Mas... temos que voltar...

- Hn. Para quê? Não estou afim de ver aqueles idiotas.

- E a Yukina-chan? - protestou Botan, tentando abrir as pálpebras pesadas de sono.

- Você se preocupa demais, Onna. Esqueça isso.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o ritmo pesado da respiração de Botan indicava que ela já havia adormecido. Hiei ajustou-a de uma forma melhor no seu ombro, enquanto continuava a mirar o vazio, fazendo força para não cair na tentação de olhá-la pelo resto da noite. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão feliz assim em algum momento da sua vida.

"100% dos problemas com Onnas de cabelo azulado resolvidos, raposa."

Hiei olhou para o rosto adormecido da ferry girl, e sentiu raiva de si mesmo. Sabia que não conseguiria parar de admirar o rosto dela tão cedo.

- Eu amo você, Onna. - disse ele baixinho, sentindo-se idiota por dizer aquilo no vazio da noite.

De qualquer forma, Botan já sabia disso.

* * *

**N.A.: Eu mereço apanhar por demorar mais de uma semana D: *apanha* Me desculpem, eu estava sem saco para escrever, e aí me saiu isso aí e_e' Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou meloso demais, mas me desculpem, não estou com um ritmo bom D: Em todo caso, espero que gostem (é pedir demais, né? D8). Eu não vou mentir, por mim eu acabava a fanfic aqui mesmo *morre* XDD Mas eu não vou fazer isso, eu prometi que seriam uns 20 capítulos, logo, vão ser 20 capítulos u_u/ Não sei quando voltarei a atualizar a fanfic, estou entrando em aulas e isso diminuirá - e muito D: - meu tempo para escrever. Por isso, se eu demorar mais de uma semana, não me matem D: Deixem reviews e digam se gostaram, até o próximo capítulo, gente!**


End file.
